All's Fair In Love And War
by Shadrac
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry was hailed as a hero. Soon he was relabled as the new dark lord. Persecution and death followed until only Harry and a few of his friends remained. Using a ritual, they go back to 9/1/91 with a new plan: payback.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm enjoying getting to re-imagine this story again. Hopefully the new description will pass muster this time. The second chapter should be up by the end of the week or monday at the latest. Those of you who've read the original should find this chapter to be fairly close to the original but there are changes so I recommend reading it again. I'm also interested in finding out if you like this version or the original better. Enjoy and Let me know.**

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Chapter 1**

The wards had fallen. Harry could sense it and knew it wouldn't be long before the door was blown in like Voldemort had done when he attacked his parents here all those years ago. He was in the living room of the house in Godric's hollow. Hermione was nearby preparing the ritual she'd discovered that they all hoped would allow them to permanently escape the hell they currently found themselves in. Neville and Luna stood near a window watching for the enemy.

"They're coming love," Harry said calmly to his girlfriend. "How much more time do you need?"

"Not more than a minute," Hermione responded her face tight with concentration. "I just have a few more runes to draw and it'll be ready."

"We'll hold them off," Luna said confidently.

She'd walked away from the window. Neville walked with her holding her hand while his wand was in the other.

"Don't worry," he said echoing his girlfriend's confidence. "We'll give you the time you need."

Hermione momentarily stopped working and gave them both a hug.

"Don't take any chances," she said sternly. "We've lost too many friends already and don't want to lose anymore. Slow them up and get back here quickly so we can go."

"Should I go with you?" Harry asked his friends only to see them shake their heads. He felt rather useless standing around doing nothing while everyone else was taking action.

"You need to protect her while she finishes or none of us are going anywhere mate," Neville responded patting him on the shoulder. "You've got the most important job here even though it seems like you're not doing anything. Don't worry, we won't be long."

With that he took Luna's hand again and headed for the door. They opened it carefully and slipped out. Soon he could hear sounds of battle and prayed they were all right. He kept his wand ready and watched the door as he reflected on how they'd got here.

After he'd defeated Voldemort, he'd been hailed as a hero. He was inundated with requests for interviews and seemed to be the subject of hero worship everywhere he went. It got to the point that he hardly ventured out into public and had almost become a recluse. Hermione seemed to share his sentiments but Ron, it seemed, couldn't get enough and spent more time making public appearances than he did with them. Ginny seemed to love the attention as well causing several fights when Harry refused to take her to certain parties or social functions. The fact that they'd been broken up since the end of sixth year and he'd told her he didn't feel that way about her any more didn't make any difference. She continued to act like they were still a couple. But he'd already given his heart to another.

He and Hermione comforted each other after Ron left them in the tent and had grown closer as a result. After the battle of Hogwarts, they both realized their feelings had changed both for the youngest Weasleys and each other. They took it slow but soon realized that what they felt for each other was true love. They soon began spending a lot of time with Neville and Luna who'd also become a couple after the war and the two couples quickly became close friends. When they told Ron and Ginny about their relationship neither one took it very well at first but after awhile they seem to accept it and they were all friends again. Then things started to change.

Bill and Fleur were murdered and Harry and Hermione were implicated. At first, the Weasleys stood by him but then more attacks occurred. Hagrid, Flitwick and Mcgonagall were all killed in an attack on Hogwarts and Kingsley was assassinated outside the ministry. Suddenly the daily prophet was calling Harry the new dark lord and his friends his deatheaters despite there being no proof that he was involved in any of the attacks. Percy, not surprisingly, was the first Weasley to turn on him and was quoted in the Daily Prophet accusing Harry of trying to take over the government leading to charges being filed and forcing Harry and his friends underground.

Soon there were ministry sponsored attacks on his friends and their families. Augusta Longbottom and Xenophilius Lovegood were killed in their homes although Augusta managed to take a few of them with her. Harry then went into action to protect everyone else he cared about. Many friends joined him and together they tried to evacuate those being targeted but somehow the ministry always seemed to be a step ahead of them. Andromeda Tonks and Harry's godson Teddy died during their rescue attempt along with Lavender brown, the Patil twins, Seamus Finnegan and several members of his old quidditch team.

They failed to save Hermione's parents and lost George Weasley, Susan Bones Hannah Abbott and Dean Thomas in the process. After that they went into hiding as Harry comforted his friends on their losses and tried to figure out how the ministry always knew where they'd be. Hermione checked for tracking charms but found none yet their hideout was attacked the next day. There was only one possible answer, they had a traitor in their midst. Hermione had been learning legilimency and began passively checking their friends to see if she could determine who the traitor was. It turns out there were two of them. Ginny was harder to read but Ron was an open book and gave them all the answers they needed.

Molly and Arthur Weasley weren't happy when they found out that Harry and Hermione had broken up with their kids to be with each other and apparently decided to take actions to stop it. They forged an alliance with the Malfoys and other pureblood bigots like Deloris Umbridge to force the couple apart. The plan was to frame them for murder and force them to marry Ginny and Ron in order to save each other's lives. Hermione would then become a proper house wife and the boy who conquered would have an acceptable pureblooded wife.

The Hogwarts attack was their intended first target but, when Bill and Fleur were approached, they refused to help and threatened to expose the plot. Molly promptly killed her first born son while Arthur killed his wife and that became the first attempt at a frame up. The subsequent attacks served two purposes. First it eliminated potentially powerful allies from helping Harry and stirred up public paranoia making it easier to move against the savior of the wizarding world. Ron and Ginny were willing participants and provided information to the ministry that led to the attacks on his friends and their families. They also found out that George Weasley had had no knowledge of or part in the plot. After Bill's reaction, they'd kept him in the dark because they knew he wouldn't go along and didn't want to have to kill him too.

They quickly fled in the middle of the night and left the two Weasleys behind and were then down to only the two couples. Shortly after that they were tried in absentia and found guilty. They were sentenced to death without any deliberation or any true evidence that they had committed any crime. Realizing that they were running out of time, they began researching a way to escape that would enable them to fix things without having a death sentence over their heads when Hermione came across a ritual in a book she'd taken from the Black family library. They'd all agreed to try it and she'd begun to prepare it when the wards fell letting them know they wouldn't have nearly as much time as they thought they would.

"It's ready," Hermione said bringing him out of his revelry.

He immediately stepped to her side and took her hand as she started the incantation. The runes started to glow slowly getting brighter and brighter until it started to affect his vision.

"Where are they?" She said anxiously. "They've only got another minute before it activates."

"They'll be here," he assured her while pointing his wand at the door.

Thirty seconds later the door opened as their friends burst through. Neville made a beeline for them and didn't notice that Luna had stopped. She closed the door and put a locking charm on it before heading their way. Neville got inside the circle and panicked when he realized that she wasn't with him. She was in full sprint as the door blew in while the Runes got even brighter. She was a few feet away when a figure came through what was left of the door. It was Ron. Harry fired a curse at him but he ducked out of the way then immediately fired a curse that managed to hit Luna in the back as she dove for the circle. Her eyes went wide as her body landed in her boyfriend's arms.

"Luna!" he screamed while Harry pointed his wand at Ron again but, before he could do anything, the Runes activated and they were gone.

As the runes activated, the light became blinding then Harry found himself in total darkness. It felt like he was floating slowly through space. He also knew he was alone. That wasn't much of a surprise because he knew if it had been successful, he would arrive in a different place than the others. After a while, he stopped floating and soon began to feel aware of his body again. It felt like he was sitting in a chair and he could hear noises around him. There were car horns honking in the distance, people talking a little closer but they sounded muffled and a car radio that sounded like it was blaring right into his ears. A voice he instantly recognized caused him open his eyes and jump in surprise.

"Wake up boy! We're here. I haven't got all day let's get your trunk out of the boot so I can go!"

Harry didn't respond to his uncle he just got out of the car and headed to the back. Vernon met him there and helped him get his trunk on a trolley then looked at Harry and laughed evilly.

"Good luck finding platform nine and three quarters." He said with a sneer. "And don't bother calling me to come pick you up either. You aren't allowed back to my house until next June and if I had my way, you wouldn't be back then either. Now go on, get out of my sight."

With that he got back in his car and drove away without waiting for a response. The ritual had worked. It was September 1st, 1991. He was on his way to Hogwarts for the first time again. He hurriedly made his way to the platform before the Weasleys made their appearance as he had no desire to run into them this time around and quickly boarded the train. He searched through the train until he found who he was looking for. Hermione and Neville had already secured a compartment and were sitting across from each other. Both were looking out the window he hoped watching for him. He opened the door and entered pulling his trunk behind him. He closed the door and was immediately attacked as Hermione threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him. He immediately responded confident that this was his Hermione and heard her moan against him. After a few minutes they parted.

"I guess it worked then," he said smiling at the girl in his arms.

"For most of us at least," a distraught voice behind her responded.

Harry and Hermione immediately parted in embarrassment and turned toward their friend.

"We don't know that it didn't work for Luna, Neville." Hermione said trying to comfort him.

"Ron hit her with a curse and she fell into my arms!" he said anguish evident in his voice. "And I don't know if she was still alive when it activated. I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I **will** kill him!"

Hermione immediately moved to his side put an arm around him comfortingly and looked to Harry for help.

"Ron will get his Neville," Harry said with certainty. "They all will. We'll find out as soon as we can if our Luna made it but no matter what, Luna is here. If it's not the same Luna we were with a few hours ago, she'll still be our friend and will still eventually fall in love with you. For now, though, we need to plan our next move unless you need more time Nev?"

Neville shook his head.

I'm fine Harry," he said hesitantly. "I-I just need to know as soon as possible okay? I'm going crazy not knowing."

"How does tomorrow sound?" Harry answered him giving him a tentative smile. "Tomorrow's Saturday so after we get our schedules we should be free all day. We can go visit her and find out if she made it or not."

Neville nodded and managed weak smile. Luna had approached Hermione with a special request during the planning stages of the ritual. She wanted to know if it would be possible to send her farther back than the rest of them were going. If they were going back in time to fix things, there was something far more important to her than sorting out the Weasleys that she'd like to fix. It further complicated things but Hermione's intelligence was up to the task and she soon had it worked out. If Luna made it, she'd have been back for over a year now waiting for the rest of them to arrive and probably desperate to see them again especially Neville.

Hermione stood up and placed locking and silencing charms on the door and added an additional one to make people think the compartment was full of nondescript students that no one would recognize or want to bother then sat back down beside Harry.

"Ok, it's safe to talk," she said softly. "What should we do first?"

"Decide on a house I guess," Neville answered. "I really don't want to be in the same house as the Weasleys."

"I don't either Nev," Harry replied. "But I think we need to stay in Gryffindor."

"Why?" He asked.

"Pettigrew," Hermione said simply and Harry nodded his head.

"I aim to catch him early this time," Harry continued. "We'll need someone we can trust to help us at some point and Sirius is at the top of my list of trustworthy people after you two and Luna. But that's not the only reason. There's Fred and George and the Marauder's Map. They really were our friends and the map would be a useful tool while we're at school. Also, it would hopefully keep Dumbledore's overly large nose out of our business for as long as possible."

"B-But Harry," Hermione said looking shocked. "Dumbledore was a-"

"Manipulative old coot who took way too much interest in my life," Harry responded cutting her off. "As a result my childhood was a living hell and my Hogwarts years weren't much better. I figured it out love. My whole life was a setup completely orchestrated by the old bastard so that I would follow his master plan. From meeting the Weasleys to sacrificing myself in that forest and once you became my friend, yours was too. Didn't it strike you as odd that he constantly pushed you to spend more time with the Weasleys during holidays than with your own parents while leaving me to rot with those horrible people?"

"That is strange Harry," Hermione conceded. "But the wards-"

"Were just a good excuse to convince me to go back," Harry interrupted again. "He could have sent them into hiding as soon as he found out how they treated me and let me live with the Weasleys or Sirius or he could've let Voldemort have them for what they did but no I had to go back there for the bloody greater good. God, I hate that phrase. Well, not this time. This time I'm calling the shots on my life and the old coot along with the rest of the wizarding world can kiss my arse."

Hermione put her arms around Harry to comfort him. Any argument she might've had died when she saw the pain in the eyes of the man she loved.

"I won't let them hurt you again Harry," she said softly then kissed him in hopes of lightening his mood. He responded to her kiss and gave her a smile before turning serious again.

"He used you too love," he continued stroking her face lovingly. "I don't think he wanted us to be close at first. I think that's why Ron was so mean to you early on. Once it became obvious you were here to stay he decided to use you as best he could. He used your natural tendency to respect authority and impressed on you the need to watch out for me. As a result you constantly advised me to talk to him thereby keeping him in the loop on all our activities. Then later, we became his payment to the Weasleys for their loyalty to him and helping to guide me on the path he'd laid out for me. That's why they came after us when we had the audacity to choose for ourselves. We belonged to them. Sold to them like cattle by Dumbledore and they refused to give us up."

Tears filled her eyes as his words sunk in. He wasn't sure if he was convincing her or if was just the memories of the world they'd just left until she nodded.

"You're right Harry," she said finally her eyes widening slightly at the realization. "I don't know how I didn't see it before"

Then her expression turned angry.

"Well they can kiss my arse too!" she yelled releasing her fury.

Harry laughed out loud at hearing his girlfriend curse memories of 'Harry! Language!' that she'd said to him countless times echoing in his mind. He then reached down and lightly caressed the area she'd just mention before meeting her eyes.

"If it's all the same to you love," he said flirtatiously. "I'd prefer it if I was the only one who got to touch your lovely bum."

"I feel the same way about yours," she responded saucily while returning his caress with one of her own. The sound of a cleared throat brought them back to reality and reminded them for the second time that they were not alone. They turned toward their friend grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry Nev," Harry apologized. "Dumbles used you too. You were his backup weapon in case I failed since the prophecy could have fit either one of us. But did he prepare you or me for that matter? No, he left us hanging and what information he did give us was in the form of riddles like it would have killed him to just give it to us straight."

"I agree Harry," Neville responded seriously. "And I don't think we have any other choice. We have to walk in there tonight and kill the old fart straightaway."

His face remained serious and Harry started to get worried he meant it until his face broke into a grin. Harry laughed in relief and Neville laughed as well. Hermione joined them and when they were done all the tension had been released and they were more relaxed.

"Thanks Nev," Hermione said when they'd calmed down. "We needed that."

"No problem," he replied smiling then turned serious again. "But all kidding aside, If Luna didn't make it back, I will kill them all or die trying starting with Ron Weasley."

Harry returned his serious expression as he met his eyes.

"If she didn't make it back," he responded. "We'll help you."

He understood how his friend felt. If it had been Hermione that'd been hit with a curse, he was quite sure he'd have waited for the Weasleys at the platform and killed them on sight. Hermione nodded her agreement as well. They wouldn't be playing around with stunners anymore. Their enemies would lose a limb or their lives but, either way, once they were down they would stay there.

"Trust me Nev," he continued. "I expect that, eventually, we will kill them either way but I think a quick death is too easy for them. I think we need to make their lives a living hell first like they did ours then finish them off like they tried to do to us."

"Have something specific in mind?" Neville asked.

"I have a few thoughts," he responded. "But I think the two of us along with our brilliant girlfriends can come up with even better ideas."

A brief shadow of fear passed over Neville's face at the mention of Luna but then the smile returned. The rest of the trip went by without incident. Thanks to Hermione's charms, Draco and his goons passed right by their compartment as did Ron. Neville tensed up momentarily when he saw the redhead but calmed down after he was gone.

"He's probably under orders from the old coot and his mother to befriend me on the train." Harry said of his former best friend. "Unfortunately they're going to be terribly disappointed."

His friends laughed and they spent the rest of the trip acting like the kids they appeared to be. They played several games of exploding snap along with gobstones. Harry once again bought out the snack cart and, without Ron there, He actually got to eat some of it as did the others. He actually smiled at the thought of Ron having to eat the sandwich his mum had sent with him.

Soon it was time to put their robes on. Hermione went to the bathroom to change while the boys changed in the compartment. When she returned they chatted pleasantly while they waited for the train to arrive at Hogsmead. Harry thought about Hedwig who was down with the trunks waiting to be taken to the castle along with all the other student's belongings when something occurred to him.

"We can't use Hedwig for any 'official' letters," he said to his friends. "She's too recognizable. We'll have to use school or post owls and just use her on letters to your parents," he said to his girlfriend. "Or your gran, Nev or any letter we're not worried about being intercepted or recognized as coming from me."

"Harry! My parents!" she replied ecstatic. "They're alive! I can't believe it didn't occur to me before. I can't wait to see them again."

He smiled at his girlfriend and noticed Neville was smiling too and seemed to be carrying a little less weight than he had been earlier. Harry figured he'd been too preoccupied with Luna, understandably, to realize his grandmother was alive as well. "You can use Hedwig anytime you want love," he told her and was rewarded with a passionate kiss. He made a mental note to try and earn as many of those rewards as he could.

The train finally arrived and they disembarked. When they stepped off the train there were a lot of people staring at them and Harry figured it was because they hadn't seen them on the train. He smiled at how well Hermione's charms worked but wasn't able to dwell on it as a familiar voice rang out through the crowd.

"Firs' Years this way!"

Harry turned to see Hagrid, the first friend he ever had and smiled. It took all his self control to keep from running up and hugging him. Instead, he walked up to the gameskeeper and smiled.

"'ello Harry," Hagrid said smiling. "Got ter the train okay I see."

"Thanks to you Hagrid," Harry responded returning his smile. "These are my friends; Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom."

"Good ter meet ya both," he greeted them both kindly. "You should stop by sometime fer tea. I live on the grounds you know."

"We'd be delighted to Hagrid," Hermione answered him and Harry knew it had to be hard for her to pretend she didn't know him.

"Good. Well my door is always open ter Harry and his friends." He replied. "Now you'd better find a boat cuz it's time ter head over ter the castle."

They found an empty boat and climbed in. Harry noticed a familiar redhead making a beeline for their boat and quickly pushed off before he got there

"Harry! Wait!" came Ron's voice as they moved away from the dock.

"Well, I guess that answers my question about our meeting being staged." Harry whispered to his companions.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"When Ron and I first met," he responded. "He introduced himself and when I told him my name he acted like he had no idea. Yet, just now, despite never having laid eyes on me today much less being introduced, he knew who I was and called me by name."

"That bastard!" Hermione replied her voice rising slightly before she caught herself. "I'm sorry Neville, but when it comes to that git, it may just come down to which one of us is lucky enough to hit him with a kill shot first!"

Neville just smiled.

"As long as he's dead," he said cheekily. "I'll be fine either way. It's him continuing to breath that I find unacceptable."

They shared another laugh and chatted about nothing important the rest of the way to the castle.

* * *

When they got to the castle, Harry got out first followed by Neville. He offered a hand to Hermione as she got out and she gratefully accepted then they joined the crowd of students making their way up to the castle. He heard bits of conversation concerning the exact nature of the sorting along with several theories and was momentarily taken back to the first time he was here. Professor McGonagall's greeting pulled him out of his revelry and he pretended to listen to her speech as if it was new to him.

When she left them in the small room across from the great hall, he and his friends had a conversation like many that were going on around them so they wouldn't raise suspicion when suddenly Neville was pushed out of the way. Neville immediately grabbed the offending arm and twisted it forcing the owner of the arm to his knees. They may be eleven again but that didn't mean they'd forgotten their training. Unsurprisingly, it was Draco Malfoy. Harry immediately pulled out his wand and pointed it at his two goons. Beside him he noticed Hermione do the same thing a no nonsense expression on her face. He knew that if Crabbe and Goyle so much as twitched, they'd regret it. Draco yelped in agony as Neville leaned down until he was close to his ear but the crowd around him had gone silent and everyone heard what he said.

"In polite society it is considered rude to push someone and interrupt their conversation. I would think that even a pathetic excuse for a wizarding family like the Malfoys would've taught proper manners to their children. In the future, I would appreciate it if you displayed appropriate decorum and requested an audience with us like a civilized person should."

With that he gave his arm one more twist then released him and pushed him towards his friends. Malfoy got to his feet and rubbed his shoulder then sneered at his attacker.

"Like anyone would want to talk to a squib like you Longbottom!"

"I would," Harry responded. "In fact, I was until your intrusion a moment ago and I don't appreciate you insulting my friend."

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there!" Draco replied holding out his hand while indicating Neville. Harry just looked down at his hand then met his eyes again.

"Seeing how easily he just took you down," Harry answered him. "I don't think I could pick a better person to watch my back. You'd probably stab it the first chance you got."

He stepped closer until he was right in Draco's face.

"Now let me make this clear." He continued. "Neville is my friend and I will have his back just like he had mine just now. Anyone who messes with either of us or our other friend Hermione here will force us to become unpleasant. We hope that doesn't happen and we can enjoy our time here but you have been warned. There won't be any others, just consequences."

It was said loud enough that everyone heard and understood that the message wasn't just for Draco but for everyone.

"You'd just better watch your back Potter," Draco sneered in defiance.

Harry rolled his eyes. Clearly the git didn't listen.

"I just told you Malfoy," he replied. "I have Neville watching my back so it should be plenty safe from the likes of you."

McGonagall returned ending any further conversation and led them into the great hall. The sorting went pretty much like it did last time and soon they were sitting at the Gryffindor table chatting with their fellow first years. Harry and Neville sat on either side of Hermione making sure no one that they didn't like could get anywhere near her. She was a bit annoyed at the over protectiveness but touched by it all the same. Across from them sat Seamus, Dean and Lavender Brown. Parvati Patil sat on his other side and he was enjoying getting reacquainted with some of the friends who'd stood by him and lost their lives over it. He was having a pleasant chat with Parvati when a voice he didn't want to hear sounded in his hear.

"Oi! Girl!," came Ron's voice in its usual rude tone. "Move so I can sit by my mate!"

Parvati looked up nervously and started to slide over when Harry stopped her and stood up. Ron, not realizing he'd made a mistake, smiled and stuck his hand out like Malfoy had done and Harry wondered how he was ever this guys friend before.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." He said kindly.

An image of Luna falling into Neville's arms flashed in his mind and he found himself wanting to rip the git's throat out right then. He noticed Neville tense up but Hermione had put her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Well Ron, Ron Weasley," Harry responded sarcastically. "How is it that I'm your mate when we've never met?"

His smile faded and his mouth started moving like a fish but no sound came out. After a few moments Harry started to sit back down.

"You go ahead and work on that," Harry said finally. "Apparently it's a difficult question at least for you anyway."

There were some giggles around the table except for Neville who was now being physically held in his seat by Hermione.

"While you do," he continued. "Let me put this as plainly as I can. It'll still probably be over your head but we can hope. Parvati is my friend and the seat next to me, for this meal, belongs to her. There will never be a place next to me for you. Not now, not ever. We are not mates and in the future I won't be nice. So approach me at your own risk."

With that he sat down and resumed his conversation with Parvati and ignored the redhead. Eventually, Ron's hunger got the best of him and he found another seat and started eating. Once he was gone Harry turned to his friends.

"All right there Neville?" He asked his friend.

"It's hard Harry," Neville answered the pain and anger from before back in his voice. "It's driving me crazy seeing him and not knowing if she made it."

Hermione put an arm around him as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Neville," she said. "I did it as fast as I could."

"It's not your fault Hermione, it's his." Neville responded soothingly.

"Not knowing is killing me."

"Not knowing what?"

They looked up to see Seamus staring at them and realized they weren't alone and had nearly said too much in their emotional state.

"We're worried about a friend," Harry replied quickly. "She's sick and we had to come here so we don't know how she's doing."

They quickly changed the subject and soon it was forgotten. Once the feast was over Dumbledore gave his speech and bade them good night. They followed the prefect who unfortunately was Percy up to the common room and hung out until it was empty. Harry kissed Hermione good night and watched her walk up to her dorm before he and Neville headed up to theirs. A familiar snoring sound could be heard as they entered the room. He cast a silencing charm on Ron's bed and the room became quiet. He climbed into bed knowing tomorrow they would know for sure about the missing member of their quartet and God help Ron once Neville got a hold of him if she wasn't here because he wouldn't.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Neville woke early the next morning and met Hermione down in the common room. They headed out to the lake together and went for a run. Their eleven year old bodies were in nowhere near as good a shape as they had been in the other world. It wasn't long until they were all wheezing and out of breath. They weren't surprised and knew it would take time to get back into shape and committed to doing so. Once they were done, they headed back up to their dorms to cleanup before heading to breakfast together. Neville was jumpy and Hermione had to practically force him to eat. He ate mechanically while watching the head table trying to will their head of house to bring them their schedules. When she did it was all they could do to keep him from jumping up and running out of the great hall.

They headed up to the third floor corridor and stopped at the statue of the one-eyed witch. Harry tapped it with his wand while saying 'Dissendium" and the hump opened. Carefully watching to make sure the coast was clear, he sent Neville down first followed by Hermione. He waited a few moments then climbed in and closed the hump behind them. When he arrived in the passage, his friends were waiting for him with both wands lit. They followed the tunnel until they were passed the wards then apparated.

They arrived on a country road that was familiar to all of them. One direction would lead them to the Burrow, the other to their destination. They followed the road and soon Luna's odd looking house came into view. They left the road when they came to the path to her house. As they drew close they spotted a blond haired little girl picking flowers and humming to herself. Harry and Hermione stopped and let Neville go on ahead. He stopped a few feet away from them and just stared at her for a moment. Tears came to his eyes and he looked like the original Neville who was afraid of his own shadow as he stood there watching her. When he spoke his voice was soft and full of fear.

"Luna?"

Harry knew what he was afraid of. If this wasn't his Luna, he would have to win her heart all over again and since he wasn't the same Neville, she might not like who he was now and he'd truly lose her. She looked up and noted their presence then her eyes locked on to him. She set the flowers in her hand down and walked toward him. With every step his eyes filled even more until tears were running down his face. As she got close, Harry noticed she had tears in her eyes as well. She stopped when she was within arm's reach of him. Reaching up, she caressed his face letting her own tears flow.

"Oh Neville," she said giving him a small smile. "You should know Ron is far too pathetic of a wizard to be able to take me from you."

That was all he needed to hear as he pulled her into his arms and began to weep in relief. She held him tightly as he cried and Harry and Hermione let them have their moment. Once Neville calmed down they too gave Luna a hug. They'd all made it. Now the real planning could begin.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head table eating lunch and trying to figure out how his carefully laid out plan for Harry Potter had failed so miserably. He'd intended for the Weasleys to meet young Harry at the train station and ingratiate themselves to him by helping him get through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. Somehow they missed him and even more surprisingly, he had somehow made it to the platform despite never being told how to do it. He'd questioned Hagrid when he got back and confirmed that the groundskeeper had left out that particular and rather important piece of information.

Hagrid had been beside himself with guilt until the headmaster assured him he would see to it that the boy made it to the train on time and be given any additional assistance he might need to adjust to his new life. He was secretly glad that the half giant had messed up because it solved a problem he hadn't been able to come up with a solution for before then: How to get the boy close to the Weasleys. He wanted Harry under the influence of a light side pureblood family that was loyal to him and the Weaselys were a perfect fit. It would keep him grounded in the light and hopefully very trusting of Dumbledore who was, after all, the leader of the light. The fact that it was a title that he had given himself had never entered his mind.

They were an affectionate bunch even if a bit overbearing, but after 10 years with the Dursleys being half starved for food and completely denied love of any kind, he would likely see them as the perfect loving family he never had and embrace them with open arms. But they hadn't seen him at the station and Ronald Weasley, the youngest boy, had been unable to find him on the train. The headmaster had been afraid he'd missed the train entirely until he walked up to the sorting hat when his name was called. He was then left to ponder how the boy had gotten through the barrier without help and determined that one of his new friends, the Longbottom boy or the Granger girl must have helped him.

He wasn't sure he liked the idea of those two being his closest friends. Longbottom, from everything he'd heard was little more than a squib while Granger was muggleborne and while from all accounts, very intelligent, was not an appropriate companion for the boy who lived especially if that friendship were to grow into something more in the future. It wasn't something he was concerned about at this point. They were, after all, only eleven years old and wouldn't be thinking about such things for a few years yet at least. Nevertheless, he would need to keep an eye on the situation and have things in place so he could act quickly to end such a relationship should the need arise.

He hoped the issue would resolve itself once Harry and the Weasley boy made friends but so far it hadn't happened. Ron had told him about his offer of friendship being rebuffed during the welcoming feast but had left out some pertinent details. Fortunately, the boy's mental defenses were nonexistent so it was easy to extract the truth from his mind. The boy clearly lacked tact of any kind or manners for that matter if watching him eating lunch as Dumbledore had unfortunately done while searching for Harry was any indication. It was therefore understandable that Harry took offense at young Mr. Weasley's actions and turned him away. He had no doubts, however, that if the Weasely boy could control his natural tendencies and avoid offending him again, they would quickly become close friends then he could drive a wedge between the boy and his other two friends eventually driving them away altogether.

He looked up and noticed that, while he'd been lost in his thoughts, the hall had emptied and the food had disappeared. Lunch was now over and he hadn't seen Harry or his two friends at all. 'Perhaps they ate out on the grounds' he thought to himself. 'It is a lovely day today'. He looked down at his plate and realized that at some point he'd been so lost in his thoughts that he'd stopped eating. He picked up his napkin off his lap and wiped his mouth before dropping it onto his plate. He pushed away from the table deciding he'd had enough to eat and stood to leave. Wherever the boy was, he was probably fine and Dumbledore would see him at dinner. If not, he would look for him then. In the meantime there was a mountain of paperwork waiting for him in his office and he began to think of how he could go about handing most of it off to Minerva as he left the great hall and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Harry and his friends spent the morning acting like the kids they now were physically. Actually, they were acting a little younger as they played games like hide and seek or tag. None of them could say they were reliving this part of their childhood since none of them had ever been able to play like this the first time around. Harry spent most of his childhood locked in a cupboard under the stairs. He never was allowed to have friends or toys or anything remotely connected to a normal childhood.

Hermione was an outcast who lived in books and never had friends to play with either. She was bullied mercilessly for being smart. During recess, while other kids played, she sat on the school steps reading a book ready to dash inside to the safety of the classroom should the other kids come after her. She lived in fear of the walk home from school as she was beat up several times while her books were damaged or in some cases destroyed. She was never invited to a birthday party nor did she ever have one of her own because no one would come. She was invited to play hide and seek once and picked to count first. She stood there hiding her eyes while she counted to one hundred a smile on her face displaying her joy at finally being included only to find that they hadn't hidden they'd just left. It had all been a cruel joke and she'd never tried to play again.

Luna had had no friends growing up and watching her mother die had caused her to withdraw into a kind of fantasy world fill with the fantastic creatures her father always talked about. That became a defense mechanism that she used to hide her feelings and protect herself from pain. She used it to endure the endless bullying she received from her fellow Ravenclaws despite being nicknamed 'Loony' because of it. She'd never had a real friend until she met Harry in her fourth year and being pureblooded had never heard of the muggle games they played.

Neville spent his childhood labeled a squib until a horrible prank resulted in a burst of accidental magic. Squibs are not well thought of in the wizarding world and never have any friends. Add in a domineering grandmother, and his childhood was spent in solitude with only his gran and the house elves as company. None of them could or would play any wizard games with him much less the muggle ones.

They were four adults who now had the bodies of ten and eleven year olds. They had been denied a normal childhood by fate and misfortune. Even their Hogwarts years weren't normal as they found themselves stuck in the middle of a war they didn't start but were called upon to finish only to have the society they saved turn on them once more. Despite the huge tasks that now lay in front of them, they decided to set their eighteen, nineteen and twenty year old minds and spirits aside for awhile and experience a part of childhood none of them had the first time around.

They played hide and seek in the woods and tag in a clearing they'd found. They got creative while playing tag after Luna reacted to a near tag by apparating to the other side of the clearing on accident. Hermione immediately realized the tactical implications of well timed apparations during battle and conveyed them to her friends. Soon they were all apparating instead of running around the clearing as the one who was it tried to anticipate where the others might end up and catch them there.

One of the funniest moments happened when Neville was it and had successfully apparated to his girlfriend's side. He was about to tag her when she suddenly turned and pointed into the woods.

"Look! A Blibbering Humdinger!" she shouted

Caught off guard, Neville turned to look and before he realized what was happening, she'd apparated again reappearing beside Hermione who gave her a high five for the cleverness of her escape as they both laughed. Harry laughed too until Neville suddenly disappeared and they all knew the game was back on. It was the first time Luna had mentioned one of her silly creatures since shortly after the battle of Hogwarts. After being branded as dark by wizarding society and then watching loved ones die while being hunted, their hopes, dreams and even their defense mechanisms quickly became meaningless. Their hearts that had once been filled with hope and love had been replaced with anger and despair. They'd grown cold and weary trusting only each other. But now they were starting anew and, if Luna was any indication after a year with both her parents having managed to save her mother this time around, hope may soon burn in them once more eventually thawing the icy cores their hearts had become.

By mid day they were worn out from all the running and apparating. Luna went into her house and came out a short while later with a picnic basket. They decided to eat under a large shade tree on the bank of a creek that ran near the house. There were three big rocks that sat together along the bank. Harry and Hermione shared one rock while Neville and Luna shared another. The food was placed on the center rock between them so both couples could have equal access to it. They all tucked in and ate in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the food and the relative peace of their surroundings. The constant ripple of the creek was relaxing while the quiet was comforting. No one was eager to disrupt this new found peace but they all knew they needed to make plans and this was as a good a time as any to do it. It was Hermione who finally spoke first.

"I guess we should decide what to do first."

"The diadem should be first I guess since its right there," Harry responded.

The others nodded in agreement as Hermione got up, went over to the trunk of the tree where her bag was leaning against it and took out parchment, ink and some quills before returning to her seat next to Harry. She started writing and they all knew she was starting a list.

"What's next?" she asked to no one in particular as she stopped writing.

Neither Neville nor Luna answered. They just looked at Harry and waited for him to answer to the question. That was how it was. Harry was the leader and set the agenda. Hermione was the planner and the best researcher of the group. Neville and Luna were the backup. They ran cover and provided extra man power. It's not that they weren't capable; Luna was in Ravenclaw after all. She could and would help Hermione with the planning and they both helped with the research but it was Harry who decided what direction they took and they were comfortable following his lead. Even Hermione had instinctively looked at him for the answer to her question.

"Well, I guess we should focus on one year at a time," he answered after a few moments. "So we'll start with this year and worry about the others later."

There was a loud hrummph and Harry turned to see Luna sitting with her arms crossed and an unhappy look on her face.

"Great," she said unhappily. "That leaves me out since I'm stuck here."

"Only from the things that happen while we're in school Luna," he said comfortingly. "When we go after the ring, you'll be right there with us."

"When did you want to do that?" Luna replied.

"During the Christmas holiday or early next summer," he answered and noticed Hermione writing as he spoke. "I don't want to sneak out of school in case something goes wrong. I don't want anyone asking any questions we don't want to answer. Dumbledore died getting that ring. Even if Snape eventually finished him off, he was going to die anyway from that curse. It's going to take all of us and I don't want to have to worry about trying to sneak back into school on top of it."

"Aren't you going to stay at school for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"Well," he responded. "I'm hoping to spend Christmas with Sirius if we're able to catch the rat quickly enough. If not, I was hoping I might be able to come home with you. Do you think your parents would let me?"

"I'm sure they would Harry," she replied excitedly. "I'll start writing to them about my new friends then, when we get closer to the holiday, I'll ask them."

"So how are we going to catch Pettigrew?" Neville asked.

"I have a half an idea on how to do that Nev," he responded. "But hopefully you guys can help me figure the rest out."

He told them his idea and they all liked it. There was a brief discussion between Luna and Hermione ironing out the finer points of the plan while Hermione continued to write furiously. Seeing the two women interact made him smile and as they talked he came to a decision.

"Luna," he said during a lull in the conversation. "I'm momentarily jumping ahead to next year. I don't care if you have to threaten it with complete and utter destruction; you are not to let that bloody hat put you in Ravenclaw again. In fact, I want you to insist on being in Gryffindor with us."

Luna gave him a mock solute while smiling.

"Aye Aye, Sir," she said humorously. "Like I'd want to go back there or anywhere else but where you guys are."

"Good, it's settled then. As for you love," he continued turning to look at his girlfriend. "I have no intention of fighting a troll again so stay the hell away from the girl's bathroom on Halloween. You know that git will probably open his big mouth again so don't let him upset you this time."

She looked at him with a horrified expression before responding.

"Harry! I'm not the little girl that was easily hurt by that prat's words anymore! You don't have to worry about me running off crying. I'm more likely to hex him to hell and back for his lack of gratitude for my help. Rest assured, I'll be with you and Neville at the Halloween feast not sharing the loo with a smelly old troll."

"That's all I wanted to hear love," he replied smiling. "Okay, back to business. The locket will have to wait until we have access to Grimmauld Place. The Diary until it's passed to Ginny. I don't know what to do about the cup yet so that will have to wait until we figure something out because I don't want to try breaking into Gringotts again. Nagini is another one that will have to wait since I'm not even sure if she's been created yet or where she'd be at this time so that only leaves one more we can take care of right now. This one"

He pointed to his scar as he finished speaking and their eyes all went wide.

"B-but Harry?" Hermione was the first to recover enough to speak. "You're not just going to let Quirrell-"

"No, I'm not Hermione," he responded cutting her off. "Nor do I plan on waiting seven years and walking out into the forest again either. I want it taken care of now. I don't want the headaches or the visions and I especially don't want him to have any access to my mind."

"B-but how? Who-?" She started to ask but stopped as she met his eyes.

They'd always been able to communicate silently and she saw what he wanted in his eyes. Her eyes widened and filled with tears as the realization sunk in of what he expected her to do. Her face became fearful as he stared at her resolutely.

"No! I can't!" she replied her voice rising as tears started to run down her face. "What if you don't come back? What if was the elder wand or Voldemort using your blood that saved you before? I could kill you Harry!"

She started sobbing and he pulled her into his arms and caressed her back in a comforting way while speaking softly into her ear.

"I think that was just more of Dumbledore's rhetoric love. It was the soul fragment that saved me because the curse destroyed it instead of my own soul. It needs to be done and you're the only one I can trust to do it right. Please Hermione, I know it's a lot to ask, but I need you to do this for me."

She calmed down as he spoke then looked up at him. He met her eyes and smiled while wiping stray tears off her face.

"When-?" she started but stopped as the words caught in her throat.

"Whenever you're ready Hermione," he answered her. "The sooner, the better, as far as I'm concerned but I know how hard this will be for you so you take all the time you need to prepare. Once you're ready we can decide on a time and place ok? Trust me, you can do this. I know you can and I'll be just fine you'll see."

She looked down then looked around at their surroundings as if expecting to find some answers lurking nearby before meeting his eyes again. She nodded her head and managed a weak smile but her eyes clearly indicated she wasn't nearly as confident as he was but he'd asked her to help him and that's what she would do. She'd always been there for him and she would be there now no matter how much it frightened her. His smile widened as he pulled her in for another hug while whispering thank you into her ear. When they separated, she picked up the parchment and quill as Harry turned to their friends while keeping a hand on her back. Within a few moments, they were back to normal.

"What's the plan for Quirrell?" Neville asked.

Neville and Luna had sat quietly and Let their friends talk it out. Despite their shock, they quickly realized that Harry would turn to Hermione with this and it would be up to those two to work it out.

"I'm not sure yet," Harry answered him. "But I'm not going to go after the stone this time that's for sure."

"But won't that mean Quirrell will get it," Hermione asked her curiosity overwhelming any residual feelings that might have remained from the previous topic.

"I don't think so," He responded. "The first time, it was me who managed to get it from the mirror not him. If I hadn't shown up, I doubt he would have ever come close to getting it. This time I'm not giving him that opportunity. As long as the stone is safe, Quirrell will be little more than a minor distraction and a horrible teacher."

Hermione was writing furiously again while the others simply nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think that covers the major issues," Harry continued after a few moments. "Now we can move on to the minor ones. Nev, you're going to have to lose your remembrall again so I can make it onto the quidditch team."

"Fine," Neville responded. "But do I have to break my wrist again? That really hurt."

"Not necessarily," Harry replied. "But we will need to come up with some other way to get Madam Hooch out of the way if not."

"I think I can come up with an alternative by then," said Hermione while continuing to write. "But why do you need to play quidditch?"

"It'll help me get close to the twins," he answered her. "I'm not friends with Ron this time so I need another way to build a relationship with them. Once we've become friends, I can approach them about the map. That, along with the cloak, will make it easier to move around the castle when we need to. Plus, it's just plain fun to play."

Hermione and Luna shared a look before they both rolled their eyes while Neville just smiled and nodded.

"Beyond that," he continued. "I say we try to have as much fun as we can this year and aside from our exercise routine, try to be normal kids for once since we didn't get to the first time around."

They all nodded their agreement. Hermione wrote a few more things down then put the parchment and everything else back in her bag. They finished lunch then spent the afternoon just enjoying each other's company before bidding Luna goodbye and returning to the castle in time for dinner.

* * *

The first few days of classes went pretty much the same as last time. McGonagall gave lots of homework and Snape took lots of points. Neville received his remembrall just like before and, true to her word, Hermione came up with a plan to get Madam Hooch out of the way. Thursday found them standing outside in front of a line of brooms along with the rest of the first year Gryffindors as well as the Slytherins. Her instructions were the same as before and soon they were all yelling 'up' at their brooms. Ron had muscled his way to Harry's side. Hermione was on his other side while Neville was next to her. He didn't want the redhead next to him, but it played well into their plan so they went with it.

As the professor turned to instruct another student, Hermione carefully pulled out her wand and point it towards Ron. She quickly cast a charm giving her control of the broom along with a sticking charm so he couldn't let go or fall off accidentally then tucked her wand back inside her robes. Madam Hooch finished her instructions and began her countdown. Right as she got to three, Ron's broom took off with him on it and screaming for help. The professor yelled at him to come back down for a few moments before grabbing a broom and taking off after him. Students soon began moving in the direction of the chase to keep it in sight. Hermione and Neville followed them. Hermione to maintain control of the broom, Neville so the next part of the plan could unfold.

He'd surreptitiously dropped his remembrall as he walked away making it look like it fell out of his pocket. Now it was a matter of waiting for their prey to take the bait. They didn't have to wait long. Draco wasn't as interested in the chase as the other students but saw his chance to get back at his enemies and took it. He picked up the remembrall and announced to everyone what he'd found. Harry played his part perfectly since he'd done it before and demanded he give it back. Just like before, Draco took off and Harry followed. Words were exchanged and the ball thrown with Harry catching it just in time in full view of McGonagall. Harry landed and gave it back to Neville just moments before their head of house made her appearance. As he walked away with McGonagall, he saw movement inside Hermione's robe and knew she was ending the chase.

At dinner, all his classmates were shocked to find out he was now on the quidditch team instead of on his way home. Harry gave Hermione's hand a squeeze under the table in gratitiude for her plan and how well she pulled it off. She turned to him and smiled in response. She was sitting on one side of him while Neville was sitting on the other. Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati were sitting across from them. They were having a pleasant meal until they heard a familiar voice speak behind them.

"Enjoying your last meal Potter?"

Harry casually turned around and noticed Neville and Hermione do the same. He turned to see Draco standing there with his two goons behind him.

"I am enjoying my dinner Malfoy thank you for asking," Harry responded evenly. "But I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by last meal though."

Draco looked puzzled as he looked at all three of them in turn to see if Harry was telling the truth.

"McGonagall didn't expel you?" he asked finally. "She caught you flying Potter! I know she took you away to punish you."

"There was no punishment Draco," Harry responded looking genuinely puzzled. "She did see me flying though and complimented me on it. In fact, she thought I was so good, she made me seeker on the house team."

"What!" Draco sputtered angrily. "You on the quidditch team? You're not that good a flier and anyway first years aren't ever on the house teams!"

"So I'm told," he responded allowing his voice to cool a few degrees. "Apparently I'm the first one in over a hundred years. According to the Professor, catching the remembrall was quite a feat of flying. Not that I know about such things having grown up in the muggle world. But you were raised wizard and should know good flying when you see it. Perhaps you missed it while you were racing back to the ground and the safety of your bodyguards"

"I don't need them to deal with you Potter!" Draco sneered. "I'll take you on anytime, on my own. Tonight if you want? A wizards duel wands only no contact. What's the matter never heard of a wizard's duel?"

"Course he has," It was Ron who spoke having appeared out of nowhere taking the seat next to Hermione. "I'm his second. Who's yours?"

Draco looked at his two friends but, before he could answer, Harry spoke up quickly.

"There will be no duel," he said forcefully then pointed at the redhead. "He does not speak for me nor would he ever be my second! Frankly Malfoy, I have no further interest in wasting my time with you so, if you don't mind, I'd like to return to my dinner in peace. If you're smart, you'll leave now and take your friends with you."

"Well there's no way in hell that will happen," Hermione said shaking her head. "Inbreeding erodes intelligence and, with their families, they'll be lucky if they have two functioning brain cells between them."

"How dare you talk about my family that way you filthy Mudblood!" Draco yelled while pulling out his wand.

At that moment several things happened at once. Harry, who been sitting in a relaxed pose, exploded off his seat at Draco. His right hand grabbed him by the throat while the other grabbed the arm holding the wand and lifted it so the wand was pointing at the ceiling. Whatever curse Draco had tried to use shot harmlessly into the ceiling and dissipated. He then pulled the arm down as hard as he could while lifting his knee. There was a loud crack when Draco's arm made contact with Harry's knee and the wand went flying as Draco let out a strangled cry.

Meanwhile Neville had also made it to his feet as Crabbe tried to throw a punch at Harry. Neville caught hold of the arm and twisted it behind the Slytherin's back so hard that there was a sudden pop then grabbed his head by the hair and proceeded to slam his face into the table. When he pulled him back up, blood was running down his face and he covered it with his free hand while staggering. Neville turned him loose and he fell to the ground whimpering his arm hanging in an odd angle.

Hermione had also moved quickly to get behind Goyle who was also trying to attack Harry and aimed a kick up between his legs hitting him where it really hurts. Goyle fell foreward onto his knees his hands covering his privates. Unfortunately, For Goyle that is, it took him too close to Neville who aimed a kick at his face. There was yet another crack as his foot connected with Goyles jaw sending him sprawling to the ground. Most of the onlookers suspected his jaw was broken but either way it was clear he was out cold. They both returned to Harry's side as he focused his attention back on Draco while still holding him by the throat and now broken arm.

"You were warned that if you didn't leave us alone we would become unpleasant," he said firmly looking the struggling Slytherin in the eye. "This is us being unpleasant. Next time, we'll be downright mean. Trust me, when I tell you, you won't like it."

"Potter! Release him now!"

It was yet another unwelcome voice; Professor Snape. Harry ignored him and maintained his hold on Draco for a few more seconds before releasing him. He immediately fell to the ground and started coughing while catching his breath then laid there whimpering as Harry turned to face the potions master. Neville turned as well and stood in front of Harry. Hermione did likewise and moved to stand next to Neville. All three looked at the professor defiantly. Snape regarded all three of them with his trademark sneer then looked at the three Slytherins on the floor.

"That will be a hundred points from Gryffindor," He said with an evil smile. "And a month's detention for each of you for an unprovoked attack on another student."

Harry and Hermione didn't say anything. They just continued to glare at him while Neville gritted his teeth then he suddenly lunged forward with the upper half of his body like he was going to launch himself at the professor before standing back up straight in the same place and glaring like his friends. Snape involuntarily jumped back at Neville's actions before catching himself. Several students tried to stifle their laughter but were unsuccessful. The sneer was soon back on his face as he looked directly at Neville.

"Make that two months for you Longbottom." He said menacingly.

"There will be no points or detentions for these students Severus!" Professor McGonagall said behind them.

She'd arrived along with Madam Pomfrey who immediately started checking on Draco and his friends. Snape turned around to argue but McGonagall didn't give him the chance.

"Unprovoked in a pigs eye!" she continued with a full head of steam. "I was sitting right next to you so I know you saw the same thing I did. Mr. Malfoy pulled out his wand and attempted to use it against Miss Granger. Harry defended her and she and Mr. Longbottom defended him when Mr. Malfoys Friends tried to attack Mr. Potter. I will not allow you to hand out punishments to help your students save face!"

Snape started to turn to Dumbledore who'd finally arrived for assistance but she would have none of it.

"Don't look to Albus for Help Severus," she said even more loudly. "I'm not speaking to you as a fellow head of house but as assistant headmistress **your** superior! From now on you will run every point you take and every detention you hand out through me and only the ones I approve will stand and believe me I will thoroughly investigate every instance!"

Snape gaped at her in shock then looked to Dumbledore for help. Dumbledore didn't step in as he'd hoped but instead turned to the nearby tables.

"Can anyone tell me what happened?" he asked with that twinkle in his eyes.

Almost immediately, all the students spoke at once and, to a tee, supported McGonagall's version of events. The headmaster took it all in as best he could then turned to Snape.

"It would appear Severus, that you may have acted a bit Rash in assigning punishments," he said calmly.

"A bit Rash," Neville said sarcastically. "That's like saying a dragon is a bit dangerous."

"Or a troll is a bit ugly and stupid," Harry chimed in smiling.

It was the twins who spoke next never being ones to shy away from trouble. They continued the joke and soon all the students were talking at the same time trying come up with a better response than what had already been said.

"You guys are all wrong about the professor," Hermione broke in causing everyone to go silent surprised to hear her defend him. "His house is full of the inbred children of deatheaters who don't know their arses from holes in the ground. If he didn't keep helping his students out then it would quickly become apparent how pathetic his house and their head has truly become."

The students erupted in laughter while Snape looked murderous. The laughter continued on until a loud voice shouted out causing immediate quiet.

"Silence!" yelled Dumbledore.

The students immediately quieted down as fearful expressions appeared on their faces. Harry, Hermione and Neville stopped talking but didn't appear afraid, in fact, they just stared unflinchingly at the head master.

"If that was meant to scare us into fearful silence Headmaster," Harry said quietly. "I'm afraid it fell short of the mark."

There were gasps from the students at the gall of the first year to talk to Dumbledore like that. They looked at the headmaster expecting an explosion but he merely smiled condescendingly.

"I was merely seeking quiet Harry not fear," he said his eyes twinkling again. "Now as to-"

"Excuse me headmaster," Harry interrupted. "But only my friends are allowed to call me Harry."

Again there were gasps from the onlookers while a look of shock momentarily flittered across Dumbledore's face but was quickly replaced by another condescending smile.

"Very well Mr Potter," he responded putting emphasis on the 'Mr.'. "Seeing as how you were apparently acting in self defense there will be no punishment."

He then turned to Pomfrey.

"Poppy?" he addressed the healer. "How are they?"

"Mr. Malfoy has a broken arm and bruised larynx," she responded. "Mr. Crabbe has a broken nose and dislocated shoulder. Mr. Goyle has a broken Jaw and soft tissue injuries to his groin. I won't know the extent until I get the swelling down. If it's okay, I'll transport them to the hospital wing and start treating them."

He nodded and she conjured three stretchers, levitated the three students onto them then left with the stretchers following her. Dumbledore then turned back to Harry.

"In the future Mr. Potter," he said firmly. "I recommend that you get a member of my staff involved in any dispute rather than taking matters into your own hands."

"No," Harry answered simply.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked unable to hide his shock this time.

"Headmaster," Harry responded. "If I'd run to the head table when Malfoy pulled out his wand, he have been able to hit my friend with whatever curse he tried to use. The same if I'd have just sat there and done nothing given how long it took the first member of your staff to get over here."

"Neverless, I must insist-" The Headmaster started to reply but was interrupted again.

"No!" Harry said more firmly this time. "If this is the level of protection I can expect, I would be a fool to comply. I will not give up the protection my friends offer me nor will I deny them mine. I will defend myself and my friends whenever the need arises."

There was no missing the change in the headmaster's expression. It was cold and hard. The twinkle was long gone. It was clear his patience with this first year had run out.

"I will remind you Mr. Potter," He said in a tone that clearly indicated there would be no negotiation on this point. "That I'm the headmaster of this school and you **will** show me respect."

"I will show you and your staff respect when you've earned it headmaster," Harry responded maintaining his defiance. "At this point, only two members of your staff have done so; Hagrid and Professor McGonagall here. I have no doubts that, in time, most of your staff will earn it but there will be those," he looked pointedly at Snape. "That never will."

"Detention Mr. Potter!" Dumblerdore snapped his face now red with anger.

"No you don't Albus," McGonagall said moving to stand between the students and the headmaster.

"Minerva, need I remind you that I'm **your** superior," Dumbledore responded coldly.

"Need I remind you of the governing rules of this school regarding fair and unfair punishments Albus?" she replied nonplussed. "Mr. Potter has just been attacked by another student who has not been punished while now two members of the staff that failed to protect him have tried to punish him; first for defending himself then for voicing concerns about his safety. He spoke honestly without malice. He didn't yell, threaten or use foul language. If that's not enough Albus, I'll finish by pointing out that there is no rule that says a student can be punished for hurting the headmaster's pride."

Dumbledore momentarily looked like he was going to explode again but regained control of himself when he remembered that he had an audience. He also realized that antagonizing the boy would make it harder to gain his trust. He took a few moments to gather his thought before turning back to Harry the twinkle back in his eyes.

"My apologies Mr. potter," he said in his grandfatherly way. "For letting my pride get the better of me. As I said before, there will be no punishment and I will endeavor to earn your respect and trust. You have my word that Mr. Malfoy and his friends will be punished for their actions this evening."

With that he turned and headed back to the head table. Snape was beside himself but one look at McGonagall kept him from saying anything and he too left. She then turned to her three students and regarded them sternly.

"I allowed your disrespect this time Mr. Potter because I felt like you had just cause but don't expect me to back you up next time." She said in full lecture mode. "I'm honored, however, to have earned your respect. My door is always open should you have any further difficulties. You and your friends may carry on with what you were doing now."

"Thank you professor," Harry responded smiling. "For everything."

She returned his smile and gave a slight nod of her head then she too left and it was over. Neville and Hermione both smiled at him then they all sat back down and started eating again. Soon everything returned to normal and they were able to enjoy the rest of the evening.

* * *

Later that night, Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating the events at dinner. He'd expected the boy to be weak, fearful and desperate to please but he was wrong. Instead young Harry was defiant, disrespectful, angry and violent if the state young Malfoy and his friends were left in was any indication. His two friends were already displaying similar behavior and that was alarming as well. He'd seen similar traits before in a student and his friends. That student and his followers ended up wreaking havoc on the wizarding world before being stopped by a baby. His blood ran cold at the thought of Harry ending up the same way. He was the baby that had stopped the previous student after all. The worse part for the headmaster was the thought that this could be his fault. He'd been the one who decided to put the boy with his relatives.

He wanted the boy broken and desperate to be saved from his horrible life so he would look to the magical world in general and the Headmaster in particular as his rescuers. He wanted the boy to feel indebted to the wizarding world for saving him from his horrible relatives so he would willingly sacrifice himself for it when the time came. For it would surely come to that, Dumbledore was certain. He'd studied Riddle's life and figured out that he'd created several horcruxes. More importantly, he was sure he knew what the last one was; Harry himself. In the end, Harry would have to die to destroy the dark lord once and for all.

But if Harry turned dark they could join forces and all would truly be lost. It was not an exaggeration to say that keeping Harry from going dark would be the most important thing Dumbledore would ever do. He would need to keep an even closer eye on him from now on. He would also need to check into his home life. Hopefully being here at school would change the boy and undo some of the damage his relatives had apparently done to him. If not, Harry turning dark would present too great a risk to send him back to the Dursleys at the end of the school year.

He would watch the boy as the school year progressed then decide where to send him for the summer. He decided he'd better have another option in place should the need arise and made a mental note to start working on a list of possible host families immediately. Things were not going as planned and once again he was left pondering what went wrong.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Harry woke to something he never had much of the first time around; a lot of respect. After seeing what they did to Malfoy and his goons, people cleared a path for the three of them as they walked by and went out of their way to make sure they didn't offend any member of the trio. Even Draco seemed to have gotten the message, at least for the moment. Whenever he saw them he immediately turned around and headed in the opposite direction without saying a word, his goons in tow. Harry figured it would only last until he was in a position where he thought he had the upper hand again but, until then, Harry would enjoy the peace and quiet. He was quite happy to know that he would be left alone unless he chose to talk to someone first. It's how he had always wished he would have been treated the first time around and was happy that this time everyone realized it. Well, almost everyone anyway.

Ron had taken to following in their wake as they moved through the halls and sat near them whenever possible at meals trying to give the appearance that he was the fourth member of their group. The fact that they never acknowledged that he was even there hadn't fazed him in the least. Harry figured he was too dense to realize that, since they talked to everyone at their table during meals and talked to their fellow Gryffindors and even students from other houses during class except for him, no one would ever believe he was a part of their group. Despite the almost overwhelming desire to put him in his place, they decided to ignore him for the moment and concentrate on more important things for the time being.

They decided to take care of the diadem first. It was a little over a week after the incident in the great hall. They spent the evening in the common room studying until people started heading to bed. Harry and Neville bid Hermione goodnight then all three headed up to their dorm rooms and pretended to go to bed. Harry laid in bed with the curtains closed until he heard the unmistakable sound of Ron's snoring. He carefully got up and looked toward Neville's bed to see him emerging at the same time. He tiptoed over to Ron's bed and slowly pulled back the curtain then cast a sleeping charm on the redhead to make sure he stayed asleep. He closed the curtain back up and saw Neville waiting by the door.

They headed downstairs to find the common room empty except for the third member of their trio. Hermione was sitting in a chair near the fireplace and, no surprise to the two boys, was reading a book. She looked up as they entered the room and immediately put the book down and headed their way then the three of them left through the portal. They carefully made their way to the room of requirement having narrowly avoided being caught twice; Once by Filch, once by Peeves. Once they got there, Harry walked back and forth while Neville and Hermione kept watch. As soon as the door appeared, they quickly got inside and closed the door behind them.

They found the room teeming with all manner of things; books, trunks, cauldrons, papers of all sorts and even various pieces of furniture. The room seemed to go on forever with seemingly endless piles of stuff that had been left here throughout the history of the school. They just stood there for a moment. Neville seemed to be taking it all in while Harry concentrated on remembering which direction they needed to go. When he figured it out he turned to see Hermione leaning against the door a distressed look on her face. He smiled at the thought that, even after all they'd gone through; she still had a fear of rule breaking. He reached up and gently caressed her face causing her to meet his eyes.

"It's okay," he told her soothingly. "We made it."

"Barely!" she replied glaring. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'll be happy when we have the cloak and that bloody map back."

"So will I," he said laughing. She gave him a dirty look before her face broke into a smile as well. She playfully swatted his shoulder causing him to laugh harder.

"Stop laughing at me Harry!" she yelled at him while fighting a laugh of her own and failing. "We could've gotten detention or worse expelled!"

He laughed even harder causing her to put her hands on her hips and attempt another glare but she couldn't hold that one either so she settled for sticking her tongue out at him.

"There's no way the old coot would ever let me be expelled," he said once he could talk again. "He wants me right here where he can keep an eye on me and since he wants me to be a good and obedient servant, he wouldn't dare expel you either."

He pulled her into a hug. She resisted for moment then melted into him.

"You know, you're cute when you're worried," he whispered into her ear. "But then again, I think you're cute all the time."

"Prat," she muttered but didn't move from his arms.

He laughed again then gave her another squeeze before pulling back to meet her eyes.

"Shall we get this over with?" he asked her.

She nodded and they separated. Harry then turned to Neville who was still looking at the room.

"Ready Nev?" he asked his friend.

Neville turn to him and nodded. They headed off in the direction Harry thought was the right one. Either his memory was incorrect or the diadem wasn't in the same place as it had been in their sixth year because they didn't find it right away. It took them close to an hour to find it. He soon realized the difference. The vanishing cabinet wasn't there. He'd been looking for it like a landmark and that made it harder to find what he was looking for. Finally they stood in front of a cupboard that looked like it had been burned with acid. Nearby was the bust of a warlock, a dusty old wig and the diadem. Harry remembered placing it on the warlock as a marker to remember where he'd hidden the potion book so knew it was safe to touch and put it in Hermione' bag. She'd charmed another bag with the same charms as the beaded bag she had used to carry all their stuff during the war.

They headed back to the door. Harry handed the bag to Hermione and exited the room first in case someone was out there. Once he made sure it was clear, he opened the door beckoned them out. He walked back and forth again to change the room to what they needed then they went back inside. This time, the room was empty and the walls looked like they were made of metal. He placed the diadem in the far corner of the room then rejoined his friends by the door. They all three pulled their wands out and got into a ready stance. Harry and Neville moved in front of Hermione then Harry turned to her and nodded his head. She waved her wand and flame shot out of it and flew toward the diadem. Harry and Neville immediately put up shields to protect them from Hermione's fiendfyre.

The flame hit the corner and blew back towards them pounding on the shields. The shields held and soon a scream was heard coming from the corner. They stood there until the flame began to take on the shape of creatures. Harry positioned himself between the fire creatures and Hermione then lowered his shield. The creatures immediately surged toward them. Hermione quickly cast a finite spell while Harry put his shield up again to stop the closest creatures. The creatures through themselves against the shields before dissipating as the finite took effect. They cancelled the shields and went over to the corner. The diadem was still intact so Harry put it back in Hermione's bag for safekeeping and once again left the room first then carefully made their way back to Gryffindor tower and went to bed for real this time. The first item on their list was done.

* * *

A few days later, Harry woke up and headed down to the common room with Neville but Hermione was nowhere to be seen. They asked Parvati if she was still in the dorm room but she told them that Hermione had left early. They headed to the library but she wasn't there so they headed down for breakfast hoping to find her waiting for them in the great hall. She wasn't there either and Harry was beginning to worry. He was just about to ask Fred and George to lend him the map so he could search for her when she entered the great hall. He immediately moved toward her and met her halfway to the table concern etched in his face and feeling an almost irresistible urge to take her in his arms. As she got closer, she apparently noticed his concern and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Harry," she said apologetically. "I thought I'd be back in time to meet you in the common room."

He immediately felt relief knowing nothing had happened to her.

"It's okay," he responded smiling. "Just please don't make a habit of it. I was going crazy with worry."

Together they walked to the table and started eating breakfast. Once they were sitting, he took hold of her hand to make sure she was really there. He knew he was being silly but he needed the reassurance. The old timeline had left him fearful and paranoid about her safety anytime they were apart. They were starting over now and he had to get used to the fact that danger didn't lurk around every corner anymore. He intended to make sure that world never came into existence this time.

"So where were you," he asked her pushing those thoughts out of his mind.

"I was checking on my transfiguration project," she answered between bites. "It's coming along but it's nearly brought me to tears several times."

After nearly saying too much at the welcome feast, they'd decided to speak in code when others were around. He understood what she was saying perfectly.

'_I was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom working on the plan to catch Pettigrew'_

"I'm sorry it's been so difficult," he responded. "Hopefully you'll be finished with it soon."

'_How soon will it be ready?'_

"I wish," she replied. "But it will probably seem like it would be easier to change into another person myself by the time I'm done."

'_Not as long as the polyjuice potion but close.'_

He knew that meant that they'd be lucky to catch the rat before the holidays. He didn't like it but there was nothing he could do about it. He looked around the table to see if anyone else was paying attention. Seamus and Dean were having an animated discussion comparing quidditch and soccer. Ron was stuffing his face while listening to his dormates and occasionally coming in on Seamus' side (who was defending quidditch). Lavender and Parvati were engrossed in their latest gossip fest while the twins and Lee Jordan were huddled together and whispering quietly no doubt planning their next prank. Neville was eating his breakfast quietly appearing oblivious to everything around him but Harry knew he was following their coded conversation while watching to see if anyone else showed too much interest in it. He coughed signaling Harry that so far no one was obviously listening in but that didn't necessarily guarantee no one was so he decided to continue with the code until they were in private.

"That's too bad," he said giving her hand a squeeze to let her know he understood. "I was hoping you might have time to help me do some soul searching."

She immediately tensed up and he knew she'd understood his message.

'_Since we can't go after the rat yet, how about taking care of my scar?'_

She'd all but refused to talk about it since that day they'd spent with Luna. He'd tried several times but she just changed the subject. She did the same thing this time as well.

"Oh, I think I've come up with a solution to the Ignotus problem," she said after a few moments and looked at him fearfully.

'_I've found a way to be invisible without the cloak'_

He was tired of her evasiveness but could see the pain in her eyes and remembered telling her to take all the time she needed so he decided he wouldn't push it just yet. He squeezed her hand again in reassurance and received a grateful smile in response.

"Really," he said putting and excited smile on his face. "What is it?"

There was no code to that one. It was, after all, pretty straight forward while revealing nothing to anyone listening in.

"We take a page from David Copperfield," she replied happy with the change of subject.

David Copperfield was a muggle magician who specialized in making things disappear. From people and animals to jewelry and large objects, he was a master of illusions. There was no real magic to it but he was good at making it look like there was. He'd even managed to make the Statue of Liberty disappear once. When they were in Australia finding her parents, they'd had the opportunity to see him perform live and had enjoyed the show. He knew no one at the table including Neville would catch the reference and was once again amazed at her brilliance. He also knew what she was really referring too; the disillusionment charm.

"I have no doubt it will work for you," he responded. "But I'm not sure Neville and I could do it."

She used the charm to hide their campsite during the horcrux hunt but had never used it on herself. Harry had never used it at all and, as far as he knew, neither had Neville.

"Nonsense," she replied. "It'll just take some practice is all. You'll both pick it up in no time."

A sneeze from Neville caused them both to look up and see that Ron was now staring at them and ignoring the quidditch conversation completely and, even more surprisingly, his still half full plate of food. He immediately looked down at his plate trying to give the appearance that it had been nothing more than a cursory glance but they now knew he'd been listening to their conversation. The only question was whether or not he was listening for himself or to report back to someone else. He figured there was only one person that would want to keep tabs on him and realized that, while their conversation wouldn't mean anything to most people, there was one comment that might raise a flag with the old coot. He could see in Hermione's expression that she'd realized it too.

"If you guys are finished eating we should head to class," she said finally.

"Hermione!" Neville responded exaggerating his disapproval while Harry nodded playing along and appearing to take his side. "We've still got twenty minutes!"

She crossed her arms putting on her best admonishing look.

"Honestly," she said acting frustrated. "It wouldn't hurt you to be early for once and besides you could use the time to review your notes or read ahead."

They both looked aghast at the thought of any extra studying and sat there defiantly as she glared at them before finally appearing to give in. They all got up and left the great hall two of them maintaining the appearance that leaving was the last thing they wanted to do. Once outside of the hall they dropped the pretense.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said regretfully. "I should have been more careful."

"Don't worry about it," he soothed her. "It was still a brilliant clue but unfortunately Dumbledore will pick up on it if Ron tells him."

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Neville.

"Hope he follows us and then make sure he can't tell the old coot," Harry answered.

They'd slipped into the alcove and were watching the door to the great hall. Sure enough, Ron appeared moments later and headed their way. Harry pulled out his wand as Ron approached. When he reached the alcove Harry quickly cast an obliviate on him. Ron was then standing there staring blankly like he was in a trance. Hermione and Neville watched for anyone coming while Harry replaced the part of their discussion about the cloak with one about the levitation charm that Professor Flitwick had told them to start practicing for a future class. The three then quickly moved around a corner before releasing the spell then headed on to class leaving Ron alone in the hallway.

"By the way Hermione," Neville asked as they walked. "Who's David Copperfield?"

Harry and Hermione laughed then filled him in on their way to class.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, they practiced the disillusionment charm. Hermione, as expected, got it right away but it was a week before Harry was able to do it and Neville had barely been able to do it after two weeks. They knew it wasn't his ability that had held him back; it was his wand. He was back to using his father's wand instead of his own. The wand just didn't want to work for him. Harry suggested staging an accident to break the wand so his grandmother would get him his wand sooner but Neville was reluctant. It was the only thing of his dad's that he had and he didn't want to lose it. Hermione suggested transfiguring something to look like the wand but he didn't want to have to lie to her either. He thanked them for the help but said he could make do for the time being.

Harry had tried to talk to Hermione about his scar several more times only to have her continue to avoid the topic at all costs. He finally decided he couldn't wait any longer and told Neville to go on ahead one night after practicing. They'd been using the room of requirement and had transformed it into a room with space to practice spells as well as a sitting area with some shelves filled with books. There was even a bed in one corner to rest or recover from the effects of any spells they might use. He could see Hermione tense up as she realized why he wanted to talk to her. She quickly gathered up her things and headed for the door.

"Harry I'm really tired," she said hastily. "If you don't mind, I think I'll just head back as well and go to bed."

Harry was faster and got between her and the door.

"Hermione I've been patient," he said as he gently grasped her shoulders to stop her. "But it's time to talk about my scar. I need this done and since we're unable to go after the rat right now, this is a perfect time to do it."

She pulled away from him as tears filled her eyes and turned around her arms going around her body like she was trying to hug herself.

"I can't do it Harry," she said after a few moments. "I know I said I would but I can't. I keep having nightmares about it. In every one of them you don't come back."

She was crying as she spoke and he cautiously approached her and again grasped her shoulders but this time it was to offer comfort. She responded by turning around and flinging herself into his arms as she began to sob openly. He closed his arms around her and just held her as she continued.

"I can't lose you Harry! I know that's selfish but I'm tired of putting everyone else first. We did that and look where it got us? I don't care if Voldemort destroys the wizarding world! We both know now that it wasn't really worth saving anyway so why bother? I say we get everyone we care about and move en masse to Australia or America and let the ingrates deal with him themselves!"

"I wish it were that simple love," he responded once she'd calmed down. "But we both know it isn't. They're not all ingrates just the ones in power and those with the loudest voices. Most of the wizarding world was grateful and many stood up and fought in the final battle but unfortunately they're also sheep that are easily led. If we leave it to the ingrates as you call them. They'll abandon them to Voldemort and save their own arses. That doesn't count the muggles and muggleborns that were victimized before and would be again along with many others if we don't stop him. If we don't take care of this, in a few years he'll gain access to my mind and learn about the future and move any horcruxes we haven't gotten to yet. I don't know about you, but I have no desire to live in a tent while hiding from deatheaters and searching for the new hiding places again."

He knew she couldn't argue against his logic but also knew his words did nothing to alleviate her fear.

"Hermione Granger," he continued while holding her a little tighter. "You are the love of my life and I have no intention, in this life or the next, of being anywhere other than by your side. I know I have no concrete evidence but I truly believe this will work and I'll be fine. I promise to do everything I can to come back to you but, given the alternative, it's a risk I have to take."

She glanced up and momentarily looked like she was going to argue. He gently caressed her face as he met her gaze trying to put all the love he felt for her in his expression. Whatever she was going to say died on her lips and she just nodded her head then buried her face in his chest again. He knew she wasn't happy about it but she trusted him. The old world had all but destroyed her ability to trust anyone or anything but her faith in him had never wavered. She would put her faith in him this time as well but, if he didn't come back to her, he was sure she would never believe in anything ever again.

A few days later they were in the room of requirement again. Harry positioned himself on the bed. He knew he would end up on his back any way and figured he might as well lie down to start with and avoid the fall. He looked at his friends. Neville stood next to Hermione to offer support and so she wouldn't be alone if the worst happened. Hermione was shaking with tears in her eyes as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"It's okay love," he assured her. "Just concentrate on your hatred for Voldemort instead of your love for me and point your wand at my scar if that helps. I'll be fine, you'll see."

He smiled at her and she smiled back but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She leaned in and gave him a kiss before reluctantly standing back up. She began to concentrate and suddenly she became angry.

"Avada Kedavra!" she yelled as green light flew from her wand. It hit him in the head and he knew no more.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

His first conscious thought was that it didn't seem like he was in the same place he'd ended up after that long walk into the forest. He was lying on something soft that felt similar to the bed he'd been on when the curse hit him. There was something on his chest pushing him down into the soft surface below him and he thought he heard someone crying. As he became more alert the crying became louder until he realized that whoever was crying was also trying to speak between sobs.

"Please…don't…me. Come…to…Harry. Please!" No more words were uttered as the person completely broke down and Harry finally realized it was Hermione. He was back in the room of requirement. It had worked and, unlike last time, he hadn't ended up in someplace between life and death to get some last words of wisdom from someone who'd already moved on to the other side like Dumbledore had the first time. He opened his eyes to see Hermione with her head and upper body lying on his chest while Neville stood next to her trying to comfort her while watching to see if he woke up. He reached up and caressed the back of her head while briefly meeting Neville's eyes. Neville started to speak but Harry beat him to it.

"I told you it would work," he said softly as his fingers got tangled in her soft curls.

She looked up then launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and, if anything began sobbing harder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her just as tightly deciding firmly that he could never have been happy in heaven without her there with him. He continued to hold her until she calmed down. She pulled back to kiss him then hugged him again.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

"For what?" he asked her genuinely confused.

"For coming back to me," she responded. "I don't think I could've handled it if I'd killed you."

He carefully rolled to his side causing her to roll with him and soon they were both on their sides facing each other. He then reached out and caressed her face as he met her eyes.

"It wouldn't have been your fault," he said firmly. "I asked you to do it. I'm the one who should be thanking you. Having you to come back to was all the motivation I needed to survive."

She kissed him again and soon they were lost in each other until the sound of a throat clearing reminded them that they weren't alone. They quickly parted and looked up at their friend.

"Sorry Nev," Harry said apologetically. "Thanks for being here for Hermione."

"No problem mate," he responded. "I'm just glad it worked." He gave them a knowing smile as he continued. "Now that it's done, it's clear that I'm not needed anymore so I think I'll head back to the dorm and go to bed. We've got early classes tomorrow so don't stay up too late. Goodnight."

"Night Nev," they responded in unison grateful to him for giving them some time alone. Once he was gone, Harry turned back to the girl next to him.

"We've really got to learn to control ourselves when we're not alone," he told her. "Poor Nev's already missing Luna and our displays of affection are a constant reminder of what he's missing."

She nodded her head in agreement. "I know and we'll work on it Harry," she responded. "But later, right now, we actually are alone."

She immediately closed the distance and silenced any arguments he might try to make by covering his lips with hers. He, however, had no intention of arguing against what he thought was brilliant logic and responded in kind. They continued to kiss for few minutes until he felt her start to pull up his shirt like she was trying to remove it. He quickly grabbed her hands while breaking the kiss and moved back far enough to meet her eyes.

"Uhh, Hermione," he started still trying to calm his hormones from the kiss. "I know we're adults in our minds and have, well, been together before, but our bodies are only eleven and twelve years old. I don't think they're developed enough to..."

He trailed off as she gave him the look she usually gave Ron when he'd said something incredibly stupid, which, being that it was Ron, was quite often. Harry, however, had almost never gotten that look and knew he'd really stuck his foot in it if he ever did.

"Honestly Harry," she responded in full lecture mode and he was momentarily reminded of the lectures about rule breaking she given him and Ron during their first year the first time around. "I'm well aware that our bodies haven't had the experiences our minds have. I know they're not ready yet and won't be for some time." Her expression turned pleading and her tone softened as she continued. "I just wanted to feel you. I was really scared that I was going to lose you and just wanted to reassure myself that I wasn't dreaming."

Her eyes filled with tears and he pulled her close again.

"You weren't dreaming love," he said soothingly. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. It's getting late; we should probably be heading to bed ourselves."

He started to sit up but was pulled back down as she continued to cling to him.

"Please Harry," she said holding tightly to him her voice barely above a whisper. "I don't want to be alone, not tonight. Let's sleep here. I want to go to sleep and wake up in the only place I truly feel safe; in your arms."

He pulled back far enough to meet her eyes and nodded his head. She smiled in gratitude and gave him a quick kiss before getting up. He got up as well and quickly stripped down to his underwear. She stripped down to her knickers as well then put on his t-shirt. It was one of Dudley's old shirts and was baggy on him. It was even bigger on her. It hung down to her knees and the sleeves hung down past her elbows but it would pass as a nightgown for one night. He pulled the covers down and got into bed then held them open invitingly for her. She immediately got in and cuddled into him. She gave him a quick kiss goodnight then rested her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively gently caressing her shoulder and back with one hand while running his fingers through her hair and softly stroking her cheekbone with the thumb of the other one. Judging by her breathing, she was asleep within a few minutes. He was enjoying being in bed with her so he fought to stay awake. They'd been sharing a bed for a while in the previous world and he hadn't realized how much he'd missed it. The warmth and softness he felt as she lay against him was comforting. It made him want to stay in this bed with her forever.

He was thankful that the horcrux in his scar was gone and he was still there. His thoughts again turned to what happened after the curse hit or more accurately what didn't happen. He knew he didn't need any more information on Riddle but that didn't mean he had all the answers he needed. Even if he did, would it have hurt to have gotten a chance to see his parents? Had using the ritual been considered dark and caused the powers that be to abandon them? At the time they were just trying to survive and weren't really thinking about any long term or after life implications. Then Hermione moved briefly as she made a slight adjustment in her position before emitting a soft moan as she returned to her peaceful slumber. He looked at her sleeping form a slight contented smile on her angelic face and thought 'how could anyone, god or mortal, ever think she was dark'.

Then he remembered Dumbledore had told him it was all in his mind so perhaps his mind just hadn't created it this time. It made sense the more he thought about it. The first time he was lost and was truly afraid as he made his way into the forest knowing he was going to die. He certainly had a lot of questions that only the old coot could answer so ending up in some otherworldly place with the one person he needed to talk to made sense then. This time, however, he wasn't scared or confused. He knew exactly what was happening and the only thing he wanted was to be with Hermione when it was over. He didn't need to create a place in his mind to be with her, he just needed to wake up.

'No,' he thought to himself. 'We may not be pure light anymore but we're not dark. Certainly not as dark as the world we found ourselves in'. He vowed to himself to make sure, this time, to get rid of all the darkness in this world and not just Riddle. The girl in his arms deserved no less. Carefully so he wouldn't wake her, he placed a final kiss on the top of her head then released his hold on his fatigue and let sleep take him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next few weeks went by without incident. In fact, the only interesting thing that happened was another weekend visit to see Luna. She was happy about what they'd accomplished especially the scar but mostly she was just happy to see Neville. They spent another day just being kids and enjoying each other's company. They also got her started learning the disillusionment charm using Neville's wand. It worked better for her and she was able to partially hide herself by the end of the day. They again returned to the castle in time for Dinner feeling like a big part of them was missing and knew exactly what it was. They couldn't wait for next year so their missing friend could be with them at school. Time passed again and, before they knew it, it was Halloween.

Harry woke up that morning on edge. Halloween had never been a good day for him and he was nervous about what this one would bring him. He knew what had happened the first time he lived through this particular holiday but was confident that wouldn't happen this time. Hermione was more likely to curse the git for his rude comments than run off crying but that didn't mean something else wouldn't happen. Whatever happened, he just hoped he and his friends could keep clear of it. He knew he wouldn't feel safe until he was at the feast that night with Hermione and Neville enjoying the festivities.

He got up, quickly showered and dressed then waited for Neville to get ready. They headed down to the common room together to find Hermione waiting for them then the three of them head to breakfast before starting their classes for the day. Harry could tell he was annoying his girlfriend by not letting her out of his sight but he wanted to make sure she didn't end up anywhere near that troll. When they arrived at charms, he did everything he could to get Flitwick to partner her with anyone other than Ron but he wouldn't budge and Hermione was once again partnered with the Redhead. Harry ended up with Seamus while Neville was with Dean.

He kept an eye on her all through class and was relieved to see her ignoring him has he waved his wand wildly and incorrectly spoke the incantation. The frustration at his performance was clearly apparent on her face and Harry knew she was fighting the urge to correct him. When an even wilder wave of his wand caused her and a few of the other students to duck to avoid injury, she lost control.

"Stop!" she yelled causing the entire class to fall momentarily silent. "Before you put someone's eye out!"

Harry then thought he was reliving his past as she rolled jher eyes and began correcting the git liked she'd done the first time around. Like before, he challenged her to do it and just like before, she did it on the first try. When Flitwick congratulated her, he saw a gleam in her eye and knew she was about to show off to further stick it to the redhead. She began by directing the feather around the room rather than just up from the desk then directed it towards a specific student and tickled them with it. She moved it all around the room repeating the trick with most of the other students including Harry and Neville. Before long the entire class was laughing and trying to get her to target their classmates. Even Flitwick seemed to enjoy her antics and awarded her points for her brilliant display of control over the feather. When she finally brought the feather to a landing in front of her exactly where it had been before there were cheers from the whole class except for Ron of course. He was resting his chin on his books and sulking. After that, the rest of the class was eager to learn the charm and, by the end of the class, almost everyone had managed to do it at least once. Ron was the only one who hadn't but then he didn't even bother to try after watching what she did.

After class, Hermione was basking in the congratulations of her fellow students while Harry and Neville stood nearby. Harry was happy to see her getting what she deserved the first time around; acceptance. Not only was she brilliant, and as far as he was concerned, beautiful, she also had the biggest heart. She was the best person he'd ever known and he regretted having allowed Ron Weasley to keep him from realizing that sooner. Well, he knew it now and intended to make sure as many people as possible learned that fact as well. She was the center of attention and not because she was the butt of a cruel joke but because people genuinely seemed to like her. Unfortunately, the aforementioned redhead chose that moment to make an appearance. He walked right up to her his face red in anger and everyone suddenly got quiet. Harry, who'd stayed next to her expecting an incident to occur, started to move in front of her but she stopped him with a look. She wanted to face this herself. He nodded slightly but stayed at her side in case he was needed.

"Had fun embarrassing me did you?" he asked angrily.

"I had fun doing the charm," she said innocently. "I was so excited about doing it that I might have gotten carried away. I certainly didn't mean to offend anyone I was just playing around."

She looked around the crowd questioningly and they all seemed to speak at once all saying about the same thing; they loved it. She turned back to Ron a victorious grin on her face. His face had gotten even redder if that was possible as he realized no one was agreeing with him.

"You think you're better than me?" he asked incredulously.

Her expression turned cold as she responded.

"After seeing your magical skills, I think a flesh eating slug is better than you."

The hallway erupted in laughter and Ron's face went beyond red to purple.

"You're not just a know-it-all, you're a bloody nightmare." He yelled. "No one really likes you, you know? Not even these two," he pointed at Harry and Neville. Harry responded by placing a comforting hand on her back as he continued. "They're just smart enough to use you for help with their schoolwork and everyone else here wants in on it because they know a good thing when they see it! You're nothing more than a brainy bookworm that doesn't really have any friends!"

Harry was filled with rage and it took everything he had to keep from launching himself at the redhead and pummeling him into oblivion. He almost didn't care that the hallway was full. It would almost be worth it to put an end to Ron Weasley right then but it was her tears that broke his heart because he knew what she was thinking; he was probably right. Not about Harry and Neville but about the rest of them. The first time around, none of them stuck up for her and probably secretly agreed with him. Not even Harry, to his shame, had defended her. Ron had stolen her moment and filled her with doubt and Harry hated him even more for it. Once again he wondered how he was ever friends with someone like that. He'd stolen her moment the first time around as well. Instead of being grateful for her help and being happy for her when she successfully levitated her feather he'd gotten jealous and insulted her. He hadn't cared when told she'd overheard him and never apologized even though it almost got her killed by a troll.

The more Harry thought about it, he never remember Ron ever apologizing to either of them. Ron was never happy for either of them unless he was sharing the credit. He turned on Harry when he was chosen to compete in the tri-wizard tournament and was jealous of him even though Harry hadn't actually entered and didn't want anything to do with the tournament. He ruined the Yule ball for Hermione. She was the most beautiful girl at the dance and was with one of the most sought after dates but Ron's jealousy surfaced again and he opened his mouth then left her crying on the main stairs. It was obvious he couldn't stand for someone else to have something he didn't especially his friends. Harry didn't know why he hadn't seen it before but he was seeing things clearly now. He was nothing but a selfish git and a sore loser.

He was pulled from his thought as another hand joined his on her back. He turned to see Parvati Patil standing next to him showing support for Hermione. Lavender was on her other side doing the same thing. He continued to look around and saw that Seamus and Dean were behind them while a red head he recognized as Susan Bones along with Hannah Abbot and most of their fellow Hufflepuffs stood on Hermione's other side and all were glaring at her attacker. There were more tears from Hermione but this time they were happy. Ron hadn't stolen her moment after all. He wasn't right and they were letting him know it. It was Parvati that spoke first.

"For your information," she started. "Hermione is our friend and dorm mate not our study partner. We are quite capable of handling our schoolwork on our own."

"We're not in the same house and would probably never study together," Susan chimed in. "Not that she wouldn't be willing to help, she would because that's the type of person she is. I'm her friend if she wants me to be because she's one of the sweetest and coolest people I know unlike **some** people who apparently have no idea how pathetic and disgusting they really are. I think I would have loved to be in the same house as Hermione but that would mean being way too close to you during meals. Having to watch you eat from the Hufflepuff table is enough to ruin my appetite, I'm afraid I'd be too sick to eat and starve if I had to sit at the same table with you."

The hall e"rupted in laughter and there were several comments agreeing with what had been said especially about his table manners. Ron's face then attained a color that Harry couldn't really describe or could believe was possible as he realized he had no allies. No one was acting embarrassed and distancing themselves from her to avoid being associated with the 'unpopular girl'. In fact the opposite was happening. They were all rallying to her defense and it was him that was being isolated. He was the one that no one wanted to associate with. He seemed to be struggling with his anger and Harry knew an explosion was imminent. In that moment, he was fully prepared to kill Ron to protect the girl he loved more than anything and he would do it without the slightest bit of guilt.

"You're all barking! You know that?" Ron yelled finally. "You guys can hide behind your lies if you want to but I know the truth! She's a just bossy bookworm. A muggleborn who thinks she knows all about our world because she reads a lot." Then an evil smile appeared on his face. "Perhaps it's a good thing you're all using her. That way she'll learn sooner rather than later what her true place in our world is."

The sound of several wands being drawn as well as the sight of Harry stepping away from Hermione towards him his face a mask of rage wiped the smile off his face. Harry had forsaken any self control he had left and only wanted to get his hands on the git at that moment but Hermione reached out a hand to hold him back. It was during that confusion that Ron tried to make his escape. He gave Hermione a shove causing her to fall back. Harry immediately caught her giving Ron the opening to escape. He didn't make it however. He'd forgotten about the third member of their trio. Neville had been too quick. He'd moved to block the redhead's escape as he attacked Hermione and, when he turned to run, he ran smack dab into the punch Neville had thrown. Ron soon found himself on his back with Neville standing over him while Harry and Hermione stood behind him glaring at the prone Gryffindor.

"Harry and I have been friends with Hermione for years," he said looking at Ron like something disgusting he might have stepped in accidentally. "We do ask for her help but not because we're using her but because she's bloody brilliant. I will always be her friend even if she never helps me with my schoolwork ever again and I know Harry feels the same way. As you can plainly see, it's you that doesn't have any friends." Then he leaned in a little closer and lowered his voice to little more than a whisper. "If I were you, I would stay as far away from us as possible. You see, Harry's right pissed at you at the moment and what he did to Malfoy is nothing compared to what he would probably do to you if he had the chance after what you said to our friend. You do remember the warning he gave everyone on the first day don't you?" Neville smiled evilly as Ron paled remembering what Malfoy's 'consequences' were when he ignored that warning. "It will be much worse for you because Harry now has time to plan out your punishment. I'd tell you to watch your back but it won't make any difference because you'll never see it coming no matter what you do and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it if you could. I just glad I'm not you. I'd probably beg my gran to let me go home if I was."

Ron looked up at Harry who had put a predatory smile on his face to make it look like he was looking forward to getting his revenge and saw his face pale even more and thought he might have seen him visibly gulp at the thought of what Harry might do to him. He turned back to Neville when he spoke again.

"If you make yourself scarce and he doesn't see you very much, then maybe, just maybe, he'll forget about you and you'll escape his wrath this time. It's doubtful but there's a chance. It's not much, but it's the only option you have so I suggest you take it."

With that he turned away and Harry, Hermione and their new friends turned to follow him down the hall. They stopped as they heard someone shout 'Expelliamus!". They turned to see Ron's wand flying toward Porfessor Flitwick who was looking at Ron an angry expression on his face.

"That will be fifty points from Gryffindor for attempting to attack another student when their back was turned Mr. Weasely!" Flitwick yelled. "And at least a month's detention! Come with me. We will speak with your head of house and the headmaster about this and, if I have my way, you'll be wishing for a detention while waiting for your parents to pick you up after being expelled!"

Flitwick pointed the opposite direction then followed a much more subdued Ron as it was probably sinking in what his mother would do if he got expelled. Harry and his friends laughed at his predicament as they continued down the hall. Eventually the Hufflepuffs went a different direction as their next class was with Ravenclaw. Then the other Gryffindors went their own way as well and the three of them were alone.

"God that felt good!" Neville said finally. "I've been hoping he'd give me a reason." Then he looked apologetically at Harry. "Sorry Harry, I know it should have been you that got to punch his lights out since it was your girlfriend he was insulting but you were a little busy catching her at the time."

"No problem Nev," Harry responded smiling. "You were in line first after what he did to Luna."

"Honestly you two!" Hermione scolded while crossing her arms. "**I **was the one he insulted so **I **should have been the one who got to deck him. Neither Luna nor I need you two to defend us! We're quite capable of taking care of ourselves thank you."

She tried to hold the scowl but couldn't and soon she was smiling again. She wasn't the outcast anymore. She'd gotten used to being the one everybody picked on but this time she was on the other side and it felt great. Not that she enjoyed being a bully, she wouldn't want to see anyone be bullied not even Ron Weasley but he'd brought it on himself by trying to bully her so she felt no sympathy for him. It was seeing everyone rally around her instead of joining in on the bullying that she reveled in. No longer was she alone against the world but instead had many friends and was thought of as cool. Hermione Granger was now one of the cool kids! That thought put a smile on her face that would stay there the rest of the day.

"But I do appreciate the support," she continued in a much softer tone.

"I'm sorry love," Harry said as he reached up to caress her face. "I just got so angry at the way he treated you and felt ashamed because I didn't do anything the first time around when he treated you just as badly. I promise you I won't let anyone ever treat you like that again."

He felt his eyes water as he finished speaking and saw tears in her eyes as well. She pulled him into a tight hug and he thought he heard her sniffle.

"Oh Harry," she said finally. "We weren't friends yet the first time around so I don't want you blaming yourself. We were both somehow fooled into believing he was a great friend to both of us but we now know the truth. I don't blame you for standing by your friend. It's one of your best qualities so don't change." She pulled back and met his eyes before continuing. "I'd love to stay in your arms all day but we've got a class to get to so we'd better get going."

With that the three friends continued on to their next class.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident and soon Harry got his wish. He was seated in the great hall enjoying a sumptuous Halloween feast. Hermione was next to him while Neville sat across from them. Knowing what was coming, they all kept an eye on the doors waiting for Quirrell's appearance. Ron had apparently not been expelled as he was there too but was sitting as far away from them as he could. He had the end of the table all to himself as no one seemed to want to sit with him not even his brothers. The twins had approached them earlier and apologized for their brother's actions and begged them not to judge all the Weasley's based on his behavior. They quickly promised to judge each Weasely on his or her own actions and not Ron's. Harry found he was enjoying this feast a lot more without Ron spiting food everywhere as he talked with his mouth full. He knew the joy was temporary and all too soon Quirrell burst through the door announcing that a troll was in the dungeon before fainting. Just like before, the students began to panic until Dumbledore silenced them and ordered the prefects to lead them to their houses.

The three of them obediently got in line and soon found themselves in the common room. They gave each other a knowing look before one by one they all headed up to their dorm room like they were going to bed. Once they were out of site, they cast a disillusionment charm then crept downstairs and out the portal to an unused classroom. Once there, they ended the charm and waited for the others. Harry was the first to arrive followed by Hermione then Neville. Once they were all there, they recast their charms and made their way back down to the girl's bathroom. They had no intention of taking on the troll, they just wanted to see what would happen if three first years didn't handle it this time.

As they approached the corridor they heard arguing. They carefully peeked around the corner and saw that it was Snape and Quirrell that were having a disagreement. Snape seemed to be trying to get the stuttering defense teacher to follow him down to the dungeon but Quirrell wouldn't budge and looked terrified. They knew it was an act but since he was doing it to Snape, they found it entertaining. Unbeknownst to them, their argument had caught the attention of someone else. The troll had left the girls bathroom and had spotted them. Snape, as usual, was only paying attention to Quirrell and his reluctance to do as he was told and paid no attention to anything else that was going on until Quirell's eyes became like saucers and he lost the ability to even stutter much less speak. Snape pulled out his wand and tried to turn around but it was too late. The troll's big hand knocked his wand away then picked him up as he began to swing his club towards Snape's head.

Quirrell then panicked and started sending every curse he knew at the monster. The troll, it seemed, had some intelligence because he began to use Snape's body as a shield and, after only a few curses, he was clearly unconscious. Quirrell had started backing up as soon as he started firing. Unfortunately, he'd back himself into a corner. He threw even more curses at the troll in desperation but they only hit Snape. Ironically, it was the troll that ended Snape's torment by bringing his Club down on Quirrell's head. At the same moment, help arrived in the form of McGonagall and Flitwick. They started firing spells at the troll causing him to turn around and use Snape as a shield against them. It was because of that that no one saw the dark shadow leave Quirrell's body and disappear through the wall. McGonagall and Flitwick, unlike Quirrell, still had their wits about them and stopped firing in order to avoid injuring Snape any further. McGonagall kept his attention while Flitwick used a summoning charm to free the potion master from the troll's grip. Once Snape was clear, McGonagall opened up on the troll and ended the battle quickly.

While Flitwick checked Snape over, McGonagall conjured ropes to bind the troll then checked on Quirrell. She removed his turbin to check the extent of his injuries and gasped at what she saw. She immediately produced a patronus and sent it off before Harry could get a good look at it. Within a few minutes, Dumbledore, Sprout and Madam Pomfrey arrived. McGonagall immediately called Dumbledore and Pomfrey over to Quirrell. While Madam Pomfrey checked his injuries, Mcgonagall showed the headmaster what she'd found on the head. There was a moment of shock on his face but he soon turned thoughtful.

"What do you make of this Albus?" she asked her voice shaking.

"I'm not sure Minerva," he answered still deep in thought. "I know you were busy with other thing s at the time," he briefly glanced at the bound and unconscious troll before turning back to her. "By any chance did you see anything unusual after he was attacked? A shadow or dark cloud perhaps?"

"No ," she answered. "I was focused on keeping a twelve foot Troll busy so Filius could rescue Severus. If there was anything like that, I didn't see it."

Dumbledore then posed the same question to Flitwick and got a similar answer. He then turned to Pomfrey.

"How's professor Quirrell?" he asked the healer.

"He's got a right nasty head wound," she responded. "I've seen worse though. He should be awake and talking to us but…"

She trailed off and Dumbledore had to prod her to continue.

"What is it Poppy?" he asked her.

"He seems to be shutting down and I don't know why," she said clearly frustrated. "Nothing I do seems to be able to stop it. At this rate he'll be lucky to live another hour."

Dumbledore was strangely unconcerned about that as he turned to Flitwick.

"How's Severus?" he asked the Charms professor.

"I'm not sure Albus," the diminutive man answered. "I'm no healer but an enervate had no affect on him."

Pomfrey immediately moved over to Snape and began casting diagnostic spells on him. After a few minutes she returned to the headmaster her expression grim.

"He's in a deep coma but I don't know why," she spoke in frustration. "We should get them both to St. Mungos immediately. Hopefully, the spell damage ward healers can help them."

"What if we cast a prior incantum on Quirinus' wand?" Dumbledore offered. "Perhaps if we knew what Severus was hit with, you'd be able to treat him Poppy?"

She looked down at the defense professor's body and Harry noted a flash of distaste flitter across the healer's face before she turned back to the headmaster.

"Unfortunately Albus," she responded with a hint of disgust. "With his stuttering, it would only reveal the gibberish he spoke rather than actual spells so there's no way to know what he was trying to cast. Hopefully St. Mungos will have some experience dealing with spell damage resulting from stuttering and be able to help him. There's no time for debate Albus, Quirinus is dying and I can't stop it. We need to transport them now!"

Albus quickly gave his assent and Madam Pomfrey quickly conjured two stretchers and levitated the two professors on to them. Dumbledore stepped over two the stretchers as he prepared the portkeys to transport the stretchers through the wards of the school then turned back to McGonagall.

"Minerva, you, Filius and Pamona need to inform the students that the troll has been dealt with and the school is safe again but tell them nothing about what's happened here. I will make an announcement at breakfast about their injuries." He indicated the two men on the stretchers when he said the last part. "I'll meet with you three when I get back or before breakfast to work out how to deal with this long term also you'll need to ask Hagrid to remove the troll from the grounds."

With that he and Madam Pomfrey activated the portkeys and disappeared. Minerva immediately turned to the remaining occupants of the hallway.

"Filius, could you call Hagrid for me before you head to Ravenclaw?" he nodded and pulled out his wand and conjured a patronus. It left his wand and shot down the hallway to quickly for Harry to see what its form was. While he was doing that, Minerva had turned to speak to Professor Sprout.

"Pamona, could you inform Slytherin house after you meet with Hufflepuff?" she asked her fellow head of house.

"Certainly Minerva," she answered kindly. "I'll be in the dungeons anyway so I'm the logical choice. What about their classes if they don't come back?"

She strangely didn't seem all that upset at that thought nor was McGonagall. If anything they seemed relieved.

"I'm sure Albus will figure something out and let us know when he get back," Minerva replied trying to offer the other woman some reassurance missing or ignoring the fact that the other woman didn't seem concerned just curious. "If you need to talk, come see me after you've spoken to both houses. I doubt I'll be getting much sleep tonight."

With that three professors went their separate ways. They followed McGonagall as she made her way to the Griffyndor tower. The portrait swung open immediately and they followed her inside then head up to their dorms or at least Harry did. He'd hoped the others had followed him but they'd let go of each other's hand to avoid detection so he wasn't sure if they were with him or not. He carefully slipped through the closed curtain on his bed and ended the disillusionment charm and quickly changed into his pajamas and hid his clothes under his pillow then waited. He didn't have to wait long as Percy burst into the dorm and yelled for everyone to wake up and come down to the common room.

Harry acted like he'd been in a deep sleep and even acted grumpy as he climbed out of bed and put his robe on. He looked over at Neville's bed and was relieved to see him doing the same. Neville shot him a knowing look as they made their way down to the common room with the rest of the boys from their year. Once they were in the common room he immediately looked around for the third member of their trio and found her sitting near the fireplace. He nudged Neville and the two of them made their way over to her. She had saved them seats so they sat on either side of her. They noticed Ron fuming probably because no one had saved him a seat and he was forced to stand.

They faked shock as Professor McGonagall told them about the troll and that they likely would've been badly hurt or worse if they'd been out of their house and had run into it. For the muggleborns in the room she briefly described what trolls were and there were several gasps as she told them what a full grown mountain troll was capable of. She told them that it had destroyed the girl's bathroom and said it was a lucky thing that none of the girls were in there at the time because they probably wouldn't have come out alive causing even more gasps. Hermione simply smiled and leaned into Harry and whispered in his ear.

"I did thanks to a very brave Wizard that came to rescue me," he smiled at her words as she continued. "He wasn't well trained yet but that didn't stop him. He just jumped on its back and saved me."

Harry squeezed her hand as his expression turned serious.

"I would battle every single troll all at once if I had to and wouldn't let a single one of them so much as blow their bad breath on you," he said with all the feeling he could muster.

Her expression soon matched his in intensity as the moisture in her eyes noticeably increased. She squeezed his hand but was forced to limit her response to nonverbal communication for the moment as McGonagall spoke again commanding their attention.

"Everyone needs to be in the great hall for breakfast no later than seven thirty," she said and there were several groans the loudest of which came from Ron. That was no surprise to any of his housemates because the lazy git never was up before eight normally. The head of house ignored the protests and continued.

"There will be some important announcements that all of you need to hear so there will be no exceptions made. Anyone who fails to show up on time will answer to me and I assure you it will not be an enjoyable experience. Now, back to bed with the lot of you as I suspect you'll need all the rest you can get."

With that she left and the common room began to empty. They stayed in their seats having a conversation like most of the house seemed to be having. They talked about trolls with Harry and Hermione feigning ignorance on the subject except for what Hermione might have seen in a book while Neville played the part of a pureblooded wizard that had some firsthand knowledge of the creatures. They listened with seeming rapt attention as he gave them details of a close encounter that consisted mostly of things he remembered from the battle they'd just watched. Soon other students were listening to his story as well and Neville quickly became the center of attention. Harry carefully looked around the room and noticed Ron glaring at them. He immediately locked eyes with the redhead and started to stand up while returning his glare. Ron quickly retreated and ran up the stairs to the dorm. When Neville finished his story the other students followed suit and soon they were alone.

"Great story mate," Harry congratulated his friend. "Bet it will do wonders for your image. Not only can you beat up deatheater wannabees but now you can defeat trolls."

Neville laughed

"I'd do better than Quirrell and the greasy git did that's for sure," he quipped and they all laughed.

"Ron would have done better than those two," Hermione chimed in. "In fact, he did."

Harry looked around to make they were still alone then leaned in closer.

"Speaking of the waste of oxygen," he whispered as they too leaned in. "He was glaring at us until I caught him doing it and stood up then he ran upstairs. I think he may try something when are backs are turned so we'll need to be careful." They simply nodded as he continued. "I don't see how tonight could possibly have gone better but it's not safe to talk here. We'll go to the room of requirement tomorrow after breakfast and talk then."

They agreed and Neville headed upstairs. Harry and Hermione waited until he was gone before sharing a tender kiss then they went their separate ways. Harry climbed into bed feeling very satisfied with this particular Halloween. Quirrell was gone without Harry having to deal with him and with luck Snape would be gone for at least a little while but most importantly, Hermione was safe and he didn't have to fight a troll to keep it that way. His last thought before falling asleep was that this must be what everyone not named Harry Potter usually felt at the end of this holiday every year. Perhaps Halloween wasn't so bad after all. He would reserve judgment until next year to be sure but he could grow to like Halloween if they kept turning out like this.

* * *

They were among the first into the great hall the next morning. They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast while waiting for the upcoming announcements. Snape and Quirrell's absence had been noticed and was one of the main topics of conversation. The hall soon filled up and by the time eight rolled around, everyone was there. Well, almost everyone. As Dumbledore stood to make the announcements the doors burst open loudly as Ron Weasley rushed in late. McGonagall scowled at him as he took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Mr. Weasley," she addressed him sternly. "Come see me after Breakfast."

With that she deferred to the headmaster who gave her a kindly smile before turning back to the students who aside from Ron were giving him their complete attention. Ron gulped but soon focused on the food in front of him. He immediately started filling his plate only to have the food instantly return to the platters he got it from. After a few attempt at filling his plate without success, he tried to eat straight from the platters but found the food again returning to the platter before he could get it into his mouth. His face turned red in frustration as his fists pounded on the table. Harry knew an eruption was imminent but just as it looked like it was about to happen a wizened voice spoke and derailed it.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore spoke his eyes in full twinkle mode and wearing his grandfatherly smile. "I'm afraid I must insist that you forego breakfast until I'm done with this morning's announcements as I will require yours as well as the rest of your fellow student's full attention."

Ron was clearly not happy and sat back angrily crossing his arms and glaring at the headmaster. The subject of his glare had already turned away from the redhead as he began to speak to the entire hall.

"As you know, a troll found its way into the castle last night. I would first like to commend all the prefects on getting all the students safely into the dormitories last night. Dealing with the creature was much easier knowing all the students were safe. However, the night wasn't completely without tragedy. Professors Snape and Quirrell were the first to encounter the troll and fought valiantly. Unfortunately, the troll got a hold of Professor Snape and Quirrell, in trying to rescue him, failed to adequately protect himself and was gravely injured. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick arrived shortly after that and finally the creature was subdued."

Harry looked at his two friends and saw that they, like him, were fighting laughter at the headmaster's description of the battle. He wondered if there was any way the headmaster would ever say anything bad about Snape. The fact was Quirrell was trying to warn him but, as usual, his dander was up about something and nothing or no one could deter him. That was how he was in the shrieking shack the first time around. The potions master was a bitter, small minded man and Harry hoped his absence from these proceedings meant he would be gone for awhile. Dumbledore answered his unspoken question as he continued.

"They were both rushed to St Mungos where, unfortunately, Professor Quirrell succumbed to his injuries sometime during the night. Professor Snape is stable but it is uncertain when he'll be able to return. Both will be sorely missed."

The last words were drowned out as the hall erupted in cheers over the news about Snape except for the slytherins who looked distraught. Dumbledore appeared shocked at the display but the other professors wore a slight smile as the cheers of 'greasy gits gone!" reverberated around the room. A shout of silence brought an end to the celebration and Dumbledore spoke again once he had everyone's attention.

"This turn of events also means we're short two teachers. For the rest of this term there will be some adjustments made until suitable replacements can be found. For now, Professor Flitwick will take over Defense against the dark arts. Most of you probably don't know this but he is a former dueling champion and is well suited to that subject. As for Charms, worry not he will still teach that class when the schedule allows. Professor McGonagall has volunteered to teach the class when he's unable to. I will be teaching potions for the time being until Professor Snape is able to return his post. To accommodate these changes, classes will be canceled for the rest of the week while new schedules are drawn up."

There was another eruption of cheers. This time even the slytherins were joining in. Dumbledore seemed more willing to allow it this time as he just stood there and waited for it to die down a good natured smile on his face. Once the hall was quiet, he opened the floor to any questions. Immediately several hands went up. Harry noticed the frustration on Ron's face at how long this was taking and was practically drooling as he looked at the food on the table in front of him. Harry drew the other two's attention to the redhead and they all shared an evil smile. As the questions seemed to die down, Hermione raised her hand and asked a question guaranteed to get a long answer as well as cause several follow up questions from other students. She had some parchment in front of her on the table and a quill in her hand and appeared to be taking notes but was in reality writing down other potential questions that both Neville and Harry could use to continue the session.

They followed her lead and kept it going for over an hour. It ended right at nine thirty. Dumbledore dismissed the students and Ron immediately reached for food only to see all the plates empty announcing the end of breakfast. That was too much for him to take and he stormed up to head table yelling at his head of house that he hadn't got breakfast forgetting in his hunger induced rage that he was already in trouble for being late. Her face as she scowled combine with the imposing figure she made as she stood and towered over him seemed to snap him back to reality. He paled at the anger clearly visible on her face.

"Mr. Weasely!" she barked loudly stopping the mass exodus from the hall as everyone stopped to see what was going on. "I will not tolerate such disrespectful behavior from a member of my house! If you had come to breakfast on time you'd have had plenty of opportunities to eat. As it is, you don't have time for breakfast anyway as you have a pressing appointment with me. It won't kill you to miss a meal but your little outburst will cost you additional punishment; twenty five points from Gryffindor to start with and another letter to your parents is needed as well I think." Ron now looked like he was going to be sick and everyone in the hall was happy that he hadn't had anything to eat. "Now we shall head to my office for our appointment where we can further discuss this situation! I fear we may be there a while. In fact, I can't promise you won't miss lunch over this as well. After you Mr. Weasely!"

She gestured towards the doors and Ron just groaned at the thought of missing two meals. After they left, the hall began to empty quickly. Harry, Hermione and Neville made their way up to the third floor. Once they were alone they burst out laughing at the results of their prank. It wasn't what they really wanted to do to the redhead but for now it would do. In fact, a quick death was too good for that backstabber in their minds. He deserved to have punishment heaped upon him until he was begging for death after causing the deaths of so many of their friends including his own brother. Yes, they would enjoy inflicting every ounce of pain they good on Ron Weasley. Once they calmed down, they made for the one eyed witch. With classes cancelled they decided an early visit to Luna was in order to fill her in on the latest news including what they'd done to her would be murderer. They'd taken care of the diadem, Harry had survived the removal of the horcrux in his scar and the troll had taken care of Quirrell with the added bonus of getting rid of Snape at least for a little while. This year just kept getting better and better. Now if they could just catch Pettigrew, they'd be able to relax the rest of the year. The thought of freeing Sirius early and never having to return to the Dursleys again put a smile on Harry's face that stayed there all the way to Luna's house.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

The next two weeks were the best he'd ever spent at Hogwarts. Flitwick was the best defense teacher he'd ever had except for Remus Lupin. Harry had always enjoyed charms but had no idea how good the diminutive professor was at defense and, despite his penchant for sticking his nose where it didn't belong, Dumbledore was a thousand times better than Snape in potions although even Hagrid would be an improvement to the greasy git. It didn't matter that the gameskeeper probably didn't know much about potions since Snape didn't really teach anything he just wrote instructions on the board then took points from and made snide remarks to anyone who wasn't a Slytherin. Hagrid would be kind and wouldn't favor one house over the others. That alone, would be an improvement.

Dumbledore truly was a talented teacher. So much so that Harry was actually starting to look forward to potions as opposed to dreading it. That wouldn't last long as, two weeks into this new arrangement, Dumbledore asked him to stay behind after class.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter," he spoke in his kindly grandfather voice. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your improvement. I must say it was a surprise after seeing Professor Snapes gradebook. Apparently you were barely passing but in the two weeks I've taught this class I daresay only miss Granger has shown more skill. Could you enlighten me as to what's changed?"

Harry felt anger and hate well up inside him towards the greasy git not that he needed any more reason to. The first time around he might have deserved those marks but this time he knew he'd done every potion right and still Snape tried to fail him. He didn't bother trying to look shocked and let his anger show.

"The teacher," he answered simply his loathing for the potions master flowing freely in his tone. Dumbledore was clearly shocked at his tone and said so.

"Now Mr. Potter," he spoke in an admonishing tone. "That's no way to speak about a member of the faculty."

"On the contrary headmaster," Harry responded. "That's exactly how to speak about that particular member of the faculty. The man doesn't teach he merely writes instructions on the board then sits glaring at any student that isn't from his house. While Slytherins can go to him for help, the rest of us get points taken and humiliation in front of the whole class if we ask for help. He takes points if we try to help each other as well. In fact, if you checked his book I'm sure you saw that all the Slytherins received top marks even Crabbe and Goyle while the rest of us are lucky to get passing grades most of the time except for Hermione of course but that's probably because he knows he couldn't get away with that since no one would believe she could be anything less than the top of the class. If that's not enough proof for you headmaster than consider this. Hermione has been my partner all year so how's it possible that she's got top marks while I've been essentially failed when our samples come from cauldrons on the same table? Do you honestly think Hermione wouldn't help me if I was having that much trouble? The answer is that Snape has a particular dislike for me because he hated my father and has transferred that hate onto me."

The look on the old man's face clearly showed he had looked at the book and that Harry had come closer to the mark than he was comfortable with. It was only there a moment before the grandfather persona was firmly back in place.

"I will look into it Mr. Potter," he said in a placating way. "But I must insist that you at least respect his position as a member of the faculty even if you don't respect the man."

"I've already told you headmaster," Harry responded maintaining a respectful tone. "I will only show respect when someone has earned it. The position one holds means nothing if they're not worthy of it and he clearly isn't."

Dumbledore sighed clearly disappointed at being unable to get Harry to listen to and follow his advice.

"Very well Mr. Potter," he replied after a moment. "But I think you'll find that that attitude may adversely affect any ambitions you may have in the future. I hope, for your sake, that you'll reevaluate your attitude at some point and realize the grave error you're now making by behaving in this manner. You're dismissed."

Harry nodded then grabbed his things and left. He had to fight to keep from laughing at the old man's attempt to make him feel guilty. He'd tried that route the first time around and all it got him was being hunted and being forced to watch as nearly everyone he'd ever cared about was murdered. He wasn't naïve anymore and wouldn't be blinded by it this time around. This time it would be his enemies that suffered loss not him. Hermione and Neville were waiting outside the classroom for him and together they started making their way out of the dungeon while he told them about his conversation with Dumbledore. They thought it funny as well. They rounded a corner and found their way blocked by several older boys. Harry recognized the one in the middle as Marcus Flint the Captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. Their wands were in their hands and it was clear that they had no intention of letting them pass. Then he heard a smug voice that he was all too familiar with behind him.

"Going somewhere Potter?"

Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy, his two goons plus Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode along with a few more older students that harry didn't know but thought could've been members of the quidditch team. The three of them quickly backed into the corner with Harry slightly in front of the other two as both groups closed in.

"Realized you were horribly out matched the first time and used your father to get your housemates to help you eh Draco?" he asked while pulling out his wand.

Draco's smug expression was replaced with anger.

"I don't need anyone's help to deal with the likes of you Potter!" he yelled then his sneer reappeared as he continued. "This is for what you did to our head of house. We know you had a hand in it. There's no way Professor Snape would have been beaten by a troll without help."

Again Harry had to fight laughter as he recalled Snape's so called battle with the troll.

"I had nothing to do with it," Harry said confidently. "I was in my dorm asleep at the time. Now I would suggest that you let us pass if you know what's good for you."

The corridor filled with laughter and Harry used the distraction and turned toward Hermione.

"Time to use the spell," he whispered. She nodded her head then he turned back to the Slytherins.

"Not moving?" he asked then shrugged when no one answered or moved. "Okay let's get on with it then unless you plan on keeping us here until we cry from having to look at your ugly faces. Come to think of it that might work better for you; you should at least consider it. Although I'm more likely to get sick before I cry and that could get awfully messy."

All at once spells were flying at them from every angle. Harry quickly put up a shield which reflected the spells back the Slytherins. The spells hit a few of them and it quickly became clear they were seriously trying to hurt them as one of them was clearly hit with a cutting curse. Harry was filled with anger as he thought of what that curse could have done to Hermione and used that anger to power his shield. Hermione and Neville meanwhile were firing stunners around the edge of the shield and soon the corridor was filled with Slytherin bodies as opposed to attackers. The last few attackers tried to run when they realized they were losing but were hit in the back as they fled. Unbeknownst to anyone other than the three of them, Hermione had been sending out a second spell along with stunners and had managed to hit every one of their attackers except Draco with it because they had other plans for him. It was a spell they'd found in the Black family library that at first they thought was very dark but as they planned their trip through time, they realized it could be useful.

It was a spell that was meant to be part of a two part process to take magic from muggleborns and give it to purebloods or to give magic to a squib child. The book they'd found it in was the personal journal of Arcturus Black; Sirius' grandfather. Arcturus was the very epitomy of a pure blood bigot. The journal was little more than the story of his personal crusade to eliminate what he called the mudblood conspiracy. He believed muggleborns were simply muggles that had discovered a way to steal magic from true wizards (i/e: purebloods) like himself out of jealousy of the magical world's obvious superiority to their own. He claimed that squibs were really wizards whose magic had been stolen and given to an undeserving muggle. The fact that muggleborns vastly outnumbered squibs was either conveniently ignored or missed alltogether. Given the insane ramblings and senseless angry diatribes that filled nearly a third of the book, they suspected the latter.

The remainder of the book detailed his efforts to destroy the threat that only existed in his mind. There were gruesome accounts of what he called his missions for the cause wherein he described the many times he tortured muggleborns and their families for information on the conspiracy before killing them in the most brutal and painful way he could think of proving that 'mugglehunting' wasn't a sport that Voldemort and his deatheaters had thought up but had actually been passed down to them like a treasured family tradition. Arcturus considered those hunts the best moments of his life making them wonder how it was possible Sirius could have come from that family. Then there was what he referred to as his life's work; finding a way to take magic from muggleborns and give it back to its rightful owners: purebloods.

He documented his progress diligently. There was no doubt he was passionate about his work. The first time he managed to take a muggleborn's magic, he celebrated by treating himself to a few extra 'missions'. Fortunately, for muggleborns, he was never able to find a way to give that magic to someone else and died with his mission incomplete. They'd found the journal in the boxes of books Molly Weasley had removed from the library the summer before fifth year and stored in the attic. By itself it would eventually destroy a witch or wizard's magical core rendering that person essentially a muggle. They'd talked about using it on deatheaters and, if given an opportunity, would certainly use it on Voldemort. He wouldn't be much of a threat without magic. They decided that deatheaters were little more than rabid beasts that needed to be put down along with their master and didn't deserve to be allowed to live even as muggles.

Their children were all future deatheaters but hadn't yet become monsters like their parents so it was decided that using the spell on them would be a merciful way of dealing with them as well as the corrupt sycophants that dominated the wizengamot and ministry that allowed so many deatheaters to bribe their way out of trouble after the first blood war. They hadn't planned to use it so soon but Harry decided take advantage of the opportunity this attack offered to test the spell and deal with them now before they were able to harm anyone. Best of all, the spell wasn't registered and wouldn't show up on a prior incantato check. Harry lowered the shield when the last attacker fell. It was at that moment, his timing perfect as usual, that Dumbledore showed up. Concern was evident on his face as he surveyed the scene. He sent a patronis off then turned to them.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"We were attacked sir," Neville answered and told him what happened.

He shook his head sadly as he looked around again then regarded Harry.

"Mr. Potter," he said finally. "You've got to learn to control your violent tendencies. You should have come to me rather than start a brawl."

Harry glared at the headmaster unable to believe what he was hearing. When he spoke his voice was cold.

"I didn't start this headmaster they did," he nodded his head toward the Slytherins. "You heard what Neville said. They had us blocked both ways so I couldn't leave and even if I could have I never would have left my friends to face half of the Slytherin house a stone's throw away from their common room by themselves. We were minding our own business. I told them what you said and we were discussing it. I asked them to let us pass and they refused. What happened was their own fault not mine."

Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall and Flitwick arrived at that moment. Pomfrey and Flitwick began checking the Slytherins while McGonagall made her way to the Gryffindors to check on them.

"Are you all right?" she asked clearly concerned. When they all nodded she asked what happened and they reiterated the incident for the second time. At first she was shocked then she became angry but not at them, her anger was directed at the Headmaster. "Albus! I won't stand for my Gryffindors being attacked in the dungeons. You had better rectify this or so help me I will!"

Dumbledore held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Calm down Minerva," he said soothingly. "I'm sure that this is just a simple misunderstanding."

His words had the opposite effect than he'd hoped and he was soon afraid of being cursed.

"Misunderstanding!," She yelled at the top of her voice. "This was a bloody ambush Albus! They laid in wait then attacked. These three could have been seriously hurt or worse! I want them all expelled!"

"Now Minerva," he said calmly but Harry noticed him back up a little bit. "I don't think that's necessary. I'm sure they've learned their lesson."

"No Albus," Minerva responded no longer yelling but still just as angry. "The only thing they've learned is that you won't really punish them no matter what they do. Do they have to kill someone before you realize that some people won't change no matter how many chances you give them?"

He ignored the question and instead turned his attention to Madame Pomfrey.

"How are they Poppy?" he asked her.

Most of them are just stunned Albus," she responded not looking too happy with the headmaster either. "There were a few that were hit with minor curses like a boil curse however Mr. Flint was hit with a cutting curse. It hit him in the arm otherwise it could have been fatal."

Dumbledore immediately rounded on Harry anger evident on his face.

"How could you use a lethal curse?" he asked incredulously. "You could have killed him over a minor squabble. I'm afraid you'll have to be punished for that Mr. Potter."

Professor Flitwick had moved to McGonagall's side and grabbed hold of her wand. It was a good thing too as it looked like she might curse Dumbledore at any moment. Harry glared defiantly at the headmaster anger raging inside at the assumption the old man was making.

"For your information Headmaster," he responded angrily. "The only spell I cast was a shield charm to protect myself and my friends and they only fired stunners. Feel free to check our wands if you don't believe me. I've been attacked several times now yet every time it seems like you blame me for them rather than my attackers."

"I've tried to warn you what your behavior could cost you Mr. Potter," he said. "It seems I've been proven right. I accept your offer and will check your wands as well as the others so we can determine what happened here."

He held out his hand and Harry handed him his wand. Hermione and Neville did the same as expected, prior incantato revealed just what Harry said it would. Dumbledore then checked the wands of the Slytherins and found that the cutting curse had actually come from Draco's wand. He was shocked at the spells they were using especially Malfoy but still refused to expel any of them. They began reviving the Slytherins while Madame Pomfrey prepared the injured for transport to the hospital wing. Dumbledore gave them a mild lecture and told them they would have to be punished. Draco smirked at the thought of the headmaster punishing them because he knew it wouldn't amount to much until a tall shadow fell over him. He looked up and saw the angry face of Professor McGonagall and visibly gulped.

"You think it's funny to attack another student Mr. Malfoy?" She asked still angry. "Well for your information since you attacked a member of my house I have the right to punish you as well. Two hundred points from Slytherin and Detention for the rest of the year." Draco was cut off as he tried to respond. "And that's on top of whatever punishment the headmaster gives and he will be punishing you." She emphasized her statement with a glare at the old man. "You will be spending all you spare time working around the castle without magic. It's time to give the house elves and Filtch a break. I'm afraid you won't even be able to watch quidditch as you will be working during every match."

Draco paled but soon the sneer was back and he looked at her defiantly.

"When my father hears-" he started but was quickly silenced as McGonagall bent down until she was right in his face.

"I knew your father when he was a snot nosed little brat like his son," she said clearly unfazed by the threat. "He didn't scare me then and he sure doesn't scare me now. However I would be happy to set him straight about a number of things should he care to visit. When you write to him, be sure to mention that it was I who taught Alastor Moody the ferret spell." At Draco's confused look she continued. "Don't worry young man he'll know what I'm talking about."

She turned away from him and left him to Dumbledore.

"Albus," she said getting the headmaster's attention. "With your permission I'll escort my Gryffindors to their next class."

He nodded and she turned to them but was interrupted by Flitwick.

"Actually Minerva," he said kindly. "Since it's my class they're missing, I can escort them plus you have your own class to get to."

She gave him a grateful smile then looked at them.

"If you have any more difficulty," she told them quietly. "You come to me."

They thanked her then followed Flitwick to their next class and continued on with their day.

* * *

None of the other students got more than a slap on the wrist. Draco's punishment was held up despite his father's protest and Draco found himself escorted to every class and could be seen constantly in the presence of a faculty member doing some work around the castle. Harry, Hermione and Neville went out of their way to create extra work for him whenever possible. They also kept their eyes open for any sign the spell had worked but didn't see any until the first quidditch match. Harry noticed that he was right about several members of the team being in on the attacks as he noticed the trouble they were having controlling their brooms. With luck, they'd be out of the school soon regardless of the old man's wishes.

The morning after the match Harry woke up feeling like something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it but something didn't feel right. Looking around the dorm, nothing seemed out of place. Thinking he was just overreacting, he pushed the thought from his mind and headed to the showers.

* * *

Hermione had gotten up early and was headed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She hoped to have good news to give Harry. She knew he wouldn't like her going off on her own but with Draco being escorted everywhere and it being so early, she felt safe going out and was sure he'd forgive her when she gave him the good news. A few minutes later she left the bathroom with a smile on her face. She did indeed have good news. She hadn't got far when she was hit in the back by a body bind spell. Her body stiffened and she fell down face first. There was a sharp pain in her nose but she was unable to move. Fear gripped her as she realized she was helpless. She felt someone grab her feat and start dragging her away. Suddenly everything went dark and she realized she been pulled into an alcove off the hallway. She was slowly turned over until she could see her attacker. He was clouded in shadow but she was sure it was Ron Weasley. This shocked her because he'd never been up this early before. When he spoke, his voice confirmed his identity.

"Still think your better than me?" he asked smirking. "Don't bother trying to answer, I know you can't. Not so tough now are you? You're nothing without the-Boy-Who-Lived around. You'll soon learn your place. After this, even he will see that you're a waste of his time."

He then grabbed her by the throat his expression turning vicious.

"You uppity mudblood!" he spat at her. "Did you really think you could get away with treating me like that? I'm a pureblood. I'm above you and always will be!"

His anger seemed to get the best of him and he began to hit her. He rained down blows one after the other on her paralyzed form lost in his rage. She lost count of how many times he hit her face and body. She was sure she'd heard several bones crack from the blows. She was also sure she would lose consciousness any moment and was truly afraid he might kill her. Then she heard voices. Ron heard them too and snapped out of his rage. He looked up when he heard them and cursed. He then looked down at her one last time then stood and ran off.

* * *

Harry returned from the showers feeling an even greater since of urgency. He still couldn't figure it out then all at once it hit him; there was no snoring. Ron was a notorious snorer but this morning his bed was quiet. He ripped back the curtains and felt his blood run cold when he saw it was empty. Neville was finishing getting dressed as well and sped up when he saw the empty bed.

"Hermione!" was all Harry said as he raced out of the dorm and down to the common room praying she was there. Neville had been right behind him but she was nowhere in sight. At that moment Parvati descended from the girls dorm. They raced up to her and asked if Hermione was still in the dorm and was told she'd gotten up early that morning. Harry didn't waste any more time figuring he knew where she went to and ran out the portal Neville right on his heels. They ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Stopping outside, they called out her name in case she was actually using the facilities. They didn't get an answer but a moment later they heard the sound of someone running away and headed that direction. They ran around a corner to where they thought they heard the first steps but didn't see anyone. Harry started toward the next corner when Neville stopped him and pointed to an alcove.

He could just make out what looked like a girl's shoe lying at the entrance like it had fallen off. Harry raced to the alcove and was nearly overwhelmed at what he saw. Hermione was laying on her back, her body rigid, and her face bloody and swollen. He quickly realized she was in a body bind and ended it. She simultaneously relaxed and gasped at the same time. Her eyes were swollen shut, there was blood flowing from her nose and mouth, there were bruises on her throat and she seemed to be struggling to breathe. He fell to his knees and gently touched her shoulder and she recoiled until pain forced her to stop then she turned her head in his direction.

"Please help me?" she said spitting out even more blood as she spoke and it clearly took great effort to do it.

"It's me Hermione," Harry responded fighting back tears.

"Harry?" she asked as if afraid to believe it.

He reached out again and touched her. This time she leaned into him and started crying. He gently picked her up and started heading to the hospital wing.

"Neville," he said turning to his friend who was walking beside him with his wand drawn. "You should run ahead and let Pomfrey know she's got a patient coming."

Neville just shook his head and stayed where he was.

"I'm not leaving your side mate," he said simply. "You're carrying her and can't really defend yourself right now so I'm guarding you both in case that bastard tries to take a shot at you while you're vulnerable."

Harry gave him a look of gratitude then turned his attention back to Hermione who was still crying against his chest. He tried to comfort her any way he could as he made his way to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey was also shocked at the sight of her but controlled it and immediately got to work. Harry and Neville had stationed themselves at the foot of her bed like guards and nothing the healer said could make them leave. After thirty minutes she'd been able to relieve most of the swelling and had given her potions to ease the pain. She had three cracked ribs, a broken nose and Jaw, hairline fractures on her eyesockets and cheekbones and had lost some teeth. Pomfrey was able to put the teeth back in but it would be a painful couple of days while the bones knitted back together. During one of the moments the healer went to her office to get more potions, Harry moved up to Hermione's side and asked the question he needed the answer to most.

"Who did this Hermione?" He asked her. "It was Ron wasn't it."

She tried to turn away and avoid answering him but he gently turned her face back toward him.

"It was him wasn't it?" It was a statement more than a question. She hesitated a moment then nodded her head. He returned the nod then gently caressed her head offering what comfort he could while trying to avoid her injuries. Pomfrey soon returned and had her drink a few more potions.

"Now that she's stable," she said looking at Harry. "I need to let the headmaster know what happened."

She started to turn but Harry stopped her.

"I'll tell him," he said as he stood up. "I'm going there anyway."

"No Harry, please stay with me," It was the first time Hermione had spoken since she'd said his name in the alcove.

"Don't worry," said soothingly to her while gripping her hand in both of his. "I won't be long and Neville will be here with you." he looked at Neville who immediately nodded then continued. "I'll try to bring you back some food since I'm sure you haven't eaten yet."

Madame Pomfrey seemed to consider it for a moment then nodded.

"Go straight to the headmaster and inform him before you do anything else Mr. Potter," ordered the healer.

He promised he would then moved to the end of the bed and leaned in toward Neville.

"Don't let anyone else near her, not even a teacher and especially not old dumbass. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Neville nodded again.

"Give Ron one for me too okay mate?" he said with a knowing smile.

Harry just nodded and headed toward the door. He looked back one more time at the woman he loved before he left and felt rage welling up inside him then began walking at a brisk pace toward the great hall. As he entered the hall he noticed the redhead eating his breakfast like nothing had happened and moved toward him. Since technically it was on the way to the head table, he wasn't really breaking his promise to Madam Pomfrey. As he walked the length of the table his eyes focused only on the redhead, a voice he recognized as Parvati's asked him if he'd found Hermione. Upon hearing her name Ron smirked knowingly and Harry lost it. He practically ran up to the redhead, grabbed him by the throat and, fuelled by anger induced adrenalin, pulled him up off the table before slamming him onto the floor. He struggled to get up but ended up on the receiving end of a right hook halfway up that knocked him farther back and he landed against the wall. Again he foolishly tried to stand only to have Harry help by pulling him up by his throat before slamming him into the wall.

"You think it's funny to attack someone from behind then nearly beat them to death do you!" he yelled at the redhead who was struggling just to breathe. "You're too cowardly to take her on face to face because you know she'd wipe up the floor with you don't you? Come near her again and your worst nightmares will pale compared to what I'll do to you!"

By this time the shock of the swift attack had worn off and those watching started to act. The twins got there first and tried to pull him off their brother. They managed to pull Harry back when Ron tried to take advantage and threw a punch at Harry's head. Harry ducked and the punch hit one of the twins who went down while the other let go to as he ducked. Harry wasted no time and immediately hit Ron in the stomach before landing a second right hook to send him back into the wall. This time Ron went down and stayed down. The twins once again grabbed him and tried to pull him back. He then tried to kick the redhead while struggling with his brothers. Ron just tried to protect himself covering his head with his arms while bring his knees to his chest. Once again, as if right on cue, the teachers arrived after it was over. McGonagall, Flitwick and Dumbledore positioned themselves between the combatants.

"What's going on here?" Dumbledore asked. It was Ron who answered first.

"I was eating my breakfast and he attacked me for no reason!" he said as he got to his feat.

He then turned to Harry with an exasperated sigh.

"Care to enlighten us Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"He attacked Hermione with a body bind curse from behind then proceeded to beat her to a bloody pulp." Harry answered showing no remorse. "She's in the hospital wing now. Madame Pomfrey sent me to tell you and when I saw him I lost it."

There were gasps throughout the crowd at the thought of such a cowardly and heinous attack and many glares were aimed at the youngest Weasley who either didn't notice or didn't care.

"He's barking," Ron exclaimed. "I never touched her!" his expression then turned thoughtful as he continued "But maybe it'll be a good thing and teach her not to cross the wrong people."

Harry lunged at him only to be held back by the twins again but it looked like it was only because they wanted to hit him themselves.

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall yelled even though she was right in front of him. "I will not tolerate attitudes like that in my house! Perhaps you should join Malfoy on his yearlong detention. That is if your still here."

She turned to the headmaster hoping he would finally take action but knew he probably wouldn't. She was unfortunately right.

"Did you witness the attack Mr. Potter?" he asked Harry.

"No sir he was gone when I got to her," he answered. "But she told me it was him who did it."

"I'm afraid that's not enough proof," he responded. "At this point it's her word against his."

Harry anger now found a new focus on the headmaster.

"So he nearly kills another student and you're just going to let him get away with it!" Harry asked incredulously.

"At this point," Dumbledore responded. "The only proof of wrong doing we have is your unprovoked attack on Mr. Weasley. We will look into the attack on Miss Granger and do our best to determine what happened. In the meantime, I suggest you apologize to Mr. Weasley for attacking him."

"THE HELL I WILL!" Was Harry's response. "He's lucky he's still breathing after what he did."

" , That's enough!" the headmaster yelled back. "For all we know she only thought it was him or is too afraid to name the real attacker. And let's face it; He's not the one that's shown extremely violent tendencies since he's been here."

The twins grabbed a hold of him again when he began to almost glow with power as his anger reached a hereto unseen proportion in fear he would attack the headmaster.

"ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF ATTACKING HER?" he yelled loudly causing many to cover their ears. "I have been in several altercations but she's always fought beside me and you damn well know that one of those fights started because I was protecting her. You also know I didn't start those fights, I just finished them and if you had acted like a real headmaster half of them wouldn't have happened because those students wouldn't have been around to start them. Including him!" He pointed at Ron then continued. "He started the confrontation outside the charms classroom and it was Neville who finished it not me because I was busy catching Hermione after he pushed her then Professor Flitwitck stopped him as he tried to curse one of us in the back. I don't know who he was aiming at, but after today it's a good bet that she was his target!"

"Be that as it may, Mr. Potter," he replied. "You've proven time and time again that you have no self control. It wouldn't surprise me if you lost control with your friends as much as you do with your enemies. Either way, as I've already told you, it's her word against his and, without proof, there's nothing I can do."

"Albus!" McGonagall had finally gathered her wits after momentarily getting lost the exchange between the headmaster and Harry but his response threw her for another loop.

"Very well headmaster," Harry said while shaking himself free of the twins. "But if I or my friends are attacked again and all you do is spout platitudes and lay the blame on us, I'll remove them from the school myself then I'm coming after you. I know who I am in this world headmaster and I'm willing to bet I can cause you a lot of problems if I go public with some of the things I know about you."

His expression was cold as he glared at the headmaster who almost imperceptively flinched at his words. Harry held his gaze for a moment then turned and headed for the door. McGonagall was too shocked to say anything as were the rest of the bystanders however the show wasn't over yet.

"Mr. Potter," Yelled Dumbledore having recovered from the shock. "You have not been dismissed!"

Harry stopped and slowly turned around.

"I don't care," he replied. "I have a friend in the hospital wing that's way more deserving of my time than you are." He turned to go then quickly turned back around. "For the record, I don't give a damn how many points you take for this but I refuse to serve any detentions because I'm not leaving Hermione's side as long as he's still here." He pointed at Ron when he said that. "However, feel free to expel me since I'm not sure I want to stay here anymore anyway but if you do my friends will be leaving with me."

With that he left ignoring Dumbledore's calls for him to return and headed back to the hospital wing as fast as he could.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had never seen a first year talk to the headmaster like that before but then Harry Potter was no ordinary first year. He was the savior of the wizarding world. She'd also never seen Albus Dumbledore so at odds with a student before either. He was, after all, the leader of the light and was generally revered. Students tended to treat him with awe but Mr. Potter had barely shown him any respect at all and had just threatened him in front almost the entire school. Although she didn't like the disrespect he'd shown the headmaster, she could understand why he did it. Albus had goaded and antagonized the boy from the start then proceeded to blame everything on him up to and including accusing him of attacking his best friend himself then trying to lay the blame on the Weasley boy. He didn't even bother to question him and after the redhead's comment, she had no doubt that he was guilty and it disgusted her that he was still allowed to walk the halls. She decided then and there that she couldn't allow this to go on anymore. She quickly disbanded the crowd then turned to the headmaster.

"Albus," she said using her no nonsense tone. "We need to talk."

"Later Minerva," he responded. "I need to go to the hospital wing"

"No now Albus!" her tone made it clear it wasn't a request. "In private."

He gave another exasperated sigh before nodding his head and following her out of the great hall and into the room the first years are put in before the sorting. She closed the door then put up some privacy charms then turned toward the other occupant in the room and glared at him. He seemed to involuntarily shiver as if the temperature had just dropped several degrees but he met her eyes without flinching.

"First off Albus," she said continuing in the same tone. "You will stay away from the hospital wing."

Dumbledore suddenly straightened up and adopted the expression he used to make even his toughest enemies cower slightly. There was a glow about him and his eyes were cold and hard. It was quite an intimidating sight but Minerva didn't even flinch.

"Minerva," he spoke with an air of authority. "There has been an attack on a student and I'm required to investigate it also I gave my word to Mr. Potter. You wouldn't want me going back on that would you?"

"After what I just witnessed Albus," she replied. "I can almost guarantee you that Mr. Potter will not cooperate with you and once he tells Miss Granger what just happened she probably won't want to talk to you either."

Dumbledore's face nearly turned crimson and anger was clearly evident on his face.

"I have had all of Mr. Potter's insolence that I'm going to take," he yelled. "It's time he was made to realize that **I** run this school not him! He doesn't get to decide how things are handled at this school **I** do and there's no better time than the present to make that clear!"

She looked at him like he was a complete idiot which at that moment she thought he was.

"I'll admit that some of his behavior was out of line, Albus," she responded. "But I also understand why he was so upset. What were you thinking accusing him of committing the attack he was reporting? You've seen as well as I have that he and Miss Granger our almost always together. In fact, I don't think I've heard so much as a cross word between them since they've been here."

"I don't care what his reasons are Minerva," he replied clearly still angry. "I intend to teach him the error of his ways. He wanted to see real punishment from me and he's going to; starting with his own. He's traveling down a dangerous path Minerva. One I've seen before. We've got to reel him in before it's too late."

His look had become pleading and she thought she saw a hint of fear as well. It didn't make sense but she'd long ago stopped trying to make sense of the enigma that was Albus Dumbledore. It was an impossible task because he kept way too much information to himself and refused let anyone else in on his secrets. As a result, no one that might be able to help him was ever given the chance to.

"He's in my House Albus," she said after a moment of thought. "And I'll punish him. He'll accept it from me but right now, I doubt he'd accept a life preserver from you even if he was drowning."

Dumbledore looked like he was going to argue for moment but then apparently thought the better of it and nodded his head.

"As long as it's a suitable punishment," he said now somewhat calmer. "And regardless of what he said, I must insist that he serve at least one preferably long detention. Also, if possible, I would appreciate it if you could come up with some way to help him see that violence should be the very last resort. I've tried to reach him but as you can see I've failed miserably."

He looked positively defeated after the last statement and she almost pitied him but then she remembered why she'd brought him in there and her anger returned.

"I'll see what I can come up with Albus," she responded. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to discuss the Weasley boy."

"As I told Mr. Potter Minerva," he replied his anger returning. "Without proof I can't do anything."

"Come off it Albus," Minerva yelled. "We both know people have been sent to Azkaban on far less evidence than this. You yourself practically tried and convicted Mr. Potter in front of the old school just now without so much as questioning the person the victim named. I'm done standing idly by while you ignore the wrong doing of students who are little more than thugs. I did some research and found some alarming trends. I've notice the students you continue to give chances to are all purebloods while they're victims are muggleborns and halfbloods. Could it be that the voice for muggleborns and halfbloods is in fact a bigot himself that just wants to look like he cares?"

"That's enough Minerva!" Dumbledore roared.

"You're damn right that's enough Albus!" she roared right back. "I'm taking this to the board of governors, D.M.L.E., and the press if I have to but I won't rest until the thugs are permanently removed from Hogwarts including Mr. Weasley! This is a school! Students should be able to walk these halls without fear of being attacked and I intend to see to it that that becomes a reality! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the hospital wing and check on my Gryffindors. I'm finding I'm in agreement with Mr. Potter; they're much more deserving of my time than you are. Good day headmaster!"

With that she left leaving a shocked and slightly pale headmaster behind and headed to the hospital wing.

When she arrived at the hospital she got her first look at the Granger girl and the anger returned in full force. Harry had not been exaggerating when he'd said she'd been beaten to a pulp. She was laying on a bed with Mr. Potter on one side and Mr. Longbottom on the other each holding one of her hands. She noticed that the girl had positioned herself slightly closer to Mr. Potter making the headmaster's accusations even more idiotic. She decided to talk to Poppy first to get a rundown of the girl's injuries before talking to her and headed to the office. Poppy was sitting at her desk making notes in a patient file when she walked in. The healer looked up then closed the file and gave her a smile.

"Hello Minerva," Poppy greeted her warmly.

"Hello Poppy," she returned the greeting. "I came to check on my Gryffindor."

Poppy's face turned grim and began to fill her colleague and friend in on the extent of Miss Granger's injuries. Minerva found her shock quickly turning to horror as Poppy told her what the girl looked like when she was brought in. It took all her will power not to leave the office immediately in search of a certain redheaded first year and quickly thought of a few transfiguration experiments she'd love try out on the little bastard. She thanked Poppy then headed out to talk to her students. It was Mr. Longbottom that noticed her first and alerted Mr. Potter. They both immediately stood up, pulled out their wands and moved to the end of the bed positioning themselves in front of Miss Granger like a barrier. It made her happy to see them being so protective of their friend. That they were willing to stand up to students and teachers alike and, in the case of Mr. Potter, even the headmaster showed just how much they cared for her. It also eased her fears for the girl's safety as long as the Weasley boy remained in the castle. So instead of a scowl she responded to their show of force with a wry smile.

"You may put your wand away Mr. Potter and you too Mr. Longbottom," she said kindly but firmly. "I would never harm one of my Gryffindors." She paused for a moment then continued. "Actually, I supposed that's not strictly correct anymore since there is one Gryffindor I'd very much like to have a go at but that student is not in this room and you, Mr. Potter, already beat me to it. I've merely come to check on Miss Granger and discuss the incident in the great hall with you."

Harry exchanged a glance with Neville then turned back to McGonagall and nodded. They both then return to their places on either side of Hermione. Harry seemed to focus on offering support for Hermione while she was answering the questions he knew were coming while Neville seem to focus his attention behind her. It only took her a moment to realize he was watching the door in case someone else came in. He might have sat down but he was still standing guard over his friends. As Hermione began to tell her head of house about the attack, Minerva noticed that Harry moved from his chair and sat on the bed next to her and put his arm around her as she became visibly upset while reliving what happened. She clung to him as her tears flowed making the headmaster's accusation even more ridiculous in her mind. As she listened to the girl's story, she felt her own eyes fill with tears. It was shocking to hear Poppy's description of the girls injuries but hearing the girl tell how she got them simply broke her heart and made her even more determine to rid the school of her attacker.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Miss Granger," she said once Hermione had finished her story. "I'm even sorrier that I don't have better news for you but, as Mr. Potter has no doubt already told you, the headmaster has decided not to punish Mr. Weasley. As a result he's still free to walk the halls of this school."

The girl simply nodded then moved even closer to Harry as she continued.

"Rest assured Miss Granger that this is not over. I will not stand by and allow that miscreant to get away with committing such a heinous act in my school. I've decided to go to the board with this as well as several other questionable decisions the headmaster has made. Also, one of my dearest friends happens to be the head of the department of magical law enforcement. Her name is Amelia Bones and she won't take kindly to finding out the headmaster is sweeping an attempted murder under the rug. If neither of those options work, there's always the press. You were right Mr. Potter when you said that, as the boy who lived, you could cause Dumbledore damage. I daresay, if we both spoke to the press, the uproar would be too great for even his reputation to overcome."

All three students seemed to perk up at that and even Hermione managed a slight smile. She then focused on Harry hoping he wouldn't erupt too badly at what she was going to say next.

"Now Mr. Potter we need to talk about what happened in the great hall," she said and noticed his face harden as he nodded showing he clearly felt no remorse for his actions. "Unfortunately, the headmaster has ordered me to punish you and mandated that a detention be part of it." A look of fear appeared on Hermione's face and she seemed to tighten her grip on him. Harry meanwhile quickly became livid and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped as Minerva held up her hands to forestall the protest she knew was coming.

"Mr. Potter I understand your reasons for not wanting to serve a detention but please let me finish then we can discuss any concerns you may have." She spoke quickly than paused to see how he would respond. He glanced at Neville for a moment then looked down at the girl who was holding on to him for dear life before meeting her eyes again and nodding. Taking a more official tone she continued. "The headmaster has also requested that I find some way to show you the dangers of violence so I've decided to make your punishment such that it will accomplish both goals at once. I've decided that you will serve your detention right here in the hospital wing assisting Madame Poppy as she cares for a victim of a violent attack so you can learn the physical consequences of violence. As Miss Granger is the only victim we have right now, she will have to do." Both students were now smiling and she couldn't help returning them with one of her own.

"You will spend all your free time here until she's released. After that you'll be required to escort her to all her classes, meals and anywhere else she may need to go so you can understand the emotional and psychological toll violence take on its victims as well. This detention is in effect until further notice and may continue until the end of the year if I feel it's necessary. Since I want to make sure the message sinks in, I've decided to excuse you from classes while Miss Granger is here. You are not to leave the hospital wing for any reason Mr. Potter! I will speak to Madam Poppy about making up a bed for you to sleep in. She'll be keeping an eye on you so don't even think of trying to sneak out. I will have one of the other students bring both of you your assignments so you won't fall behind as well as clothes and any other items you might need from your dorms. Mr. Longbottom?" she turned toward Neville and saw he was grinning just as widely as his friends were. "Would you be willing to do that for me?"

"Certainly professor," he answered his smile getting even wider. "I would be happy to. They're my best friends after all."

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom," she said gratefully. "Ten points to Gryffindor for your willingness to help out your fellow students. Mr. Potter I will not have any arguments about this; you will accept this punishment and that's final are we clear?"

Harry did his best to put on a downtrodden expression but couldn't help cracking a small smile which ruined the whole effect.

"Yes professor," he said sadly but soon the grin was back on his face.

"Very well Mr. Potter," she responded then smiled herself. "We will consider this matter closed then."

She then focused on Hermione letting her concern show.

"You rest dear," she said reaching down to pat one of the girls feet that were under several blankets. "One way or another I'll make sure this never happens again. I've got other things to attend to so I'd best be on my way. I'm sure none of you have eaten so I'll have some food brought up to you. Mr. Longbottom try not to be late for class but, if need be, come see me and I'll give you a note. I'll try to check on you later Miss Granger."

With that she turned and headed toward the exit stopping by the office to give Poppy some final instructions. They spoke for a few minutes then they both left the office; Poppy to take a sleeping potion to Hermione, Minerva to find a certain ginger haired first year to discuss his new punishment. She just hoped she could control herself otherwise the boy wouldn't survive the meeting.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore threw himself down into his plush chair in his office. It had been an exhausting morning that included yet another confrontation with Harry Potter. If he wasn't so important to the future of the wizarding world, he'd expel the brat. 'How dare he threaten me' he thought angrily. He also felt a little fear as well. He didn't think the boy really knew anything that dangerous but just talking about his home life would be enough to cause Dumbledore a headache he could do without. He would be able to deal with it easily enough but it would take time and cost a few favors that he could put to much better use. It was time the boy was taught humility and to respect his betters but alas even that would be difficult now. The boy had somehow managed to turn his strongest supporter against him; Minerva McGonagall. He now knew she would stand in the way of anything he tried to do concerning the boy. Yet again he found himself trying to figure out what went wrong. They boy was supposed to be pliable and eager to please. He was supposed to be friends with the Weasley boy and through him his family.

The Weasley boy was another matter. He read the boys thoughts and found them to be disgusting. Not only had he committed the attack, he was proud of it and confident he wouldn't get into any trouble. He knew Dumbledore would protect him and that his mother wouldn't let him do anything else. Just the thought of the Weasley matriarch made him queasy. It was she who made demands on Dumbledore in return for their support. Arthur Weasley wasn't much better but she seemed to be the mouthpiece for the family and she certainly had a big enough mouth for the job. He was dreading having to call her about today's events but it couldn't be avoided. Minerva made it clear she wasn't going to let it go so he wasn't going to be able to keep it quiet. He decided he'd better get it over with and moved over to the fireplace. He threw in some floo powder and stuck his face in.

"Weasley Residence!" he shouted and soon he was looking into the living room of the Burrow.

"Molly?" he called out and a few moments later the heavy set woman entered the living room from the kitchen. She approached the fireplace her expression a combination of confusion and concern.

"Albus?" she said when she got close. "What's wrong? Has something happened to one of my children?"

Dumbledore cut in before she worked herself up into a panic.

"They're all fine Molly," he said placatingly. "However there was an incident today that involved Ronald."

"What happened?" she asked.

"A student was attacked and severely beaten," he answered her. "She's claimed that it was Ronald who did it and one of her friends got into a fight with him in the great hall over it."

"My Ronald would never do something like that!" she yelled indignantly. "Who is this little bint who's accusing my sweet boy falsly?"

He was tempted to tell her he was guilty but that would mean revealing that he used legilimency on the boy and he didn't think she would take too kindly to that idea so he chose not to argue with her.

"Hermione Granger," he answered. "She's also a first year Gryffindor. She and Ronald have had several altercations including an incident in which he tried to fire a curse at her or one of her friend's backs."

There was no missing the look of extreme distaste that came over Molly's face as he spoke and she practically snarled when she responded.

"I know who she is," she spat in disgust. "Ronald has talked about her in his letters. She has constantly made fun of him. He says she hangs out with two boys who are nothing but brutes who bully everyone in the school! It's one of them who attacked my poor Ronald isn't?"

He nodded his head. While he agreed with the brutal comment, he had to admit that he'd never seen Harry or his friends deliberately bully anyone. They just defended themselves and their friends and were way too quick to turn to violence to solve their problems but he wasn't foolish enough to argue with the woman in front of him in the state she was currently in.

"I want the little bully expelled Albus!" she said as if she was issuing an order. "No one lays a finger on of my children and gets away with it! What's the little thug's name anyway?"

"Harry Potter," he answered simply.

Hearing the name had the effect he thought it would as Molly was shocked into silence which was no easy feat. Seeing her caught off guard; he decided to speak quickly as he might not get another chance once she regained her senses.

"So you see my dilemma Molly," he continued. "The boy has to remain in school so I can't expel him however I assure you he is being punished."

She seemed to have recovered as he spoke but instead of looking like she was going to explode she became thoughtful.

"And what about this girl's complaint?" she asked and he could see the wheels turning in her head as she began to plan her next course of action. "By the way, I'm not familiar with the name Granger. I don't recall any pureblood family by that name."

"There's not," he answered her. "She's a muggleborn."

Molly was again livid.

"What right does a muggleborn have to complain about a pureblood?" she yelled loud enough to make him cringe involuntarily. "She ought to feel lucky he's showing her any attention at all!"

"While I agree with you Molly, there are other complications," he responded. "She happens to be a close friend of Mr. Potter's and Minerva has taken a special interest in them and has threatened to do whatever she can to overrule me and force Ronald's expulsion."

"Well you'd better make sure she doesn't succeed Albus," she replied and there was no mistaking the malice in her tone.

"Minerva will get nowhere and is little more than an irritant," he said quickly. "Mr. Potter is a different matter. As the savior of the wizarding world, he has more influence than he knows. If he ever found out he could cause us considerable problems. I've been trying to drive a wedge between him and Miss Granger and had hoped to use Ronald to do it but alas I fear that that is now all but impossible. I'll have to find another way then once the girl is isolated, we can more easily deal with her."

"No Albus," her words stopped him in his tracks and he noticed the thoughtful expression was back on her face. "Leave them be. I think it's time we took matters into our own hands. She wants to hang out with boys than let's see to it that one of them is my Ronald. It shouldn't be difficult to push out the other boy and put my boy in his place. What's the other boy's name anyway?"

"Neville Longbottom." He answered.

"The Squib?" she responded clearly shocked. "How did he even get into Hogwarts?"

"He's no squib Molly," he replied. "From what I've seen so far, he's quite a capable-."

"It doesn't matter," she said interrupting. "He in the place that rightly belongs to my son and it's time for him to go. I think a few loyalty potions ought to do it. If that's not enough, we can always move up to compulsion charms. One way or another, we'll soon have those two believing Ronald can do no wrong and you'll owe me Albus."

He didn't like the sound of that but knew he needed to keep her happy so, rather than argue, just asked the next logical question.

"What is it you want Molly?" he asked with trepidation. "I've already promised to do whatever I can to get Harry and Ginny together when they're older."

"The Granger girl," she answered with a predatory grin. "Ronald has admitted she was smart. She can help him with his schoolwork and I can teach her to be a good wife to him. Then, after they're married, he'll be able to teach her what her place is without any outside interference. After all, as a muggleborn, that's all she's really good for anyway."

He marveled at the duplicity of this woman. On the one hand, she would never stand for anyone victimizing or manipulating any of her children yet on the other had no problem doing it to someone else's child. Part of him knew what she was suggesting was wrong but he needed to gain control and most importantly influence over the boy and this could go a long way to helping him achieve that goal. The future of the wizarding world was far more important than the life of one girl. He really had no choice and, like Molly said, she was just a muggleborn so she didn't really matter anyway. Having made his decision, he met woman's eyes again.

"Very well Molly," he said finally. "How do you want to proceed?"

"I'll get started on the potions and get them to you as soon as I can," she answered him grinning evilly. "It probably won't be until after the holidays but by the end of the school year, they'll both be begging to come to the Burrow for the summer. In the meantime you concentrate on keeping my boy out of trouble."

He recognized a threat in her statement and nodded then signed off. He got up from the fireplace rubbing knees that had started to hurt after kneeling on the hard stone floor. He moved to his desk and flopped down. Looking up at the clock, he was disappointed to see that it still morning. After the conversation he'd just had he could really use a stiff drink. Instead he popped a lemon drop in his mouth and, once he felt better, carried on with his day.

* * *

Several hours later Hermione was sitting up in bed reading. Harry sat next to her holding a book of his own. He'd stayed by her side except for the occasional trip to the bathroom. He'd been comforting and caring right after the attack but had been a little distant since she'd woken up. She felt a little better now that the shock of the attack had worn off. She was no longer terrified and had no intention of cowering behind Harry the next time she saw the redheaded bastard. In fact, she was almost itching to see him so she could put him in his place once and for all. Her thoughts of where he belonged echoed her boyfriends and that was six feet underground after being caused a whole lot of pain. She shook her mind free of those thoughts then focused on Harry.

He appeared to be reading but she couldn't remember the last time he'd turned a page in the book he was holding. He also seemed tense like he was trying and only barely succeeding at controlling himself. Every once in a while he'd look at her and smile or with a look of concern but it seem like those looks were at least partially forced. She knew he was genuinely concerned for her but could tell there was something else. Something bubbling just under the surface that he was fighting to control. Then she realized what it was; anger. He was angry with her but was doing everything he could not to show it. She was touched that he was trying to avoid upsetting her but also a little annoyed that he tried to keep it from her. He needed to come out with it already so they could deal with it and move on and she intended to make sure he did. She closed her book and set it on the night stand than regarded her boyfriend again as she pondered how to start the conversation she knew they needed to have.

"Harry?" she asked and waited for him to look up before continuing. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No I'm fine," he said simply but his jaw clenched slightly letting her know he was anything but fine. He looked back down at his book but she had no intention of letting him brush her off so easily.

"Harry?" she asked again. She gently turned his face back up until their eyes met again. "I know you too well to fall for that. I know you're upset with me but I can't make it right if you don't tell me what I did."

His face hardened a little like he was fighting to keep from screaming at her. The struggle only lasted a few moments before his expression became passive again.

"You've been through enough today Mione," he said finally. "It can wait until you're better."

He tried to look away again but she wouldn't let him. He avoided eye contact with her as she started to gently caress his cheek. She knew he was really upset when instead of leaning into her touch like he usually did he tried to pull away from it. The thought of him pulling away from her terrified her and made her even more determined to get this out into the open.

"It's not possible for me to get better when you're this upset," she responded earnestly. "Especially knowing I caused it. Please Harry, tell me what I did?"

"You know what you did," he replied quickly and his tone was now cold.

"No I don't please-," she started say but was interrupted as it was clear he was no longer trying to hide his anger.

"You went out alone!" he cut her off his voice slightly raised and he was clearly angry. "You promised me you wouldn't do it again but you did and after I warned you Ron might try something! You knew how I felt but you didn't care. You never listen to me but expect me to follow your advice to the letter don't you?"

Hermione was taken aback by his outburst. She also felt stupid for not realizing sooner what was bothering him especially after the first time she wasn't waiting for them in the common room. She tried to reach for his hand but he pulled it away.

"Harry," she started feeling her eyes begin to water. "I didn't think there was any danger. Malfoy's detention keeps him out of the way and Ron's never up that early. I hoped to have good news for you-."

She'd hoped to calm him with her logic and distract him with the reason she'd left but once again he cut her off and seemed to miss the last thing she said all together.

"Well he did this time didn't he!" he responded. "What if we hadn't been able to get to you! What if he wanted to do more than just hurt you! He might've-. You could've been-."

He trailed off as his emotions got the better of him. She caught a glimpse of tears before he covered his face. She now fully understood why he was upset just as she knew what he couldn't bear to finish saying; 'You could've been killed'. There was a haunted look in his eyes as he tried to say it. It was a look she'd seen before. It was the same look they'd all had after seeing too many people they cared about die right before their eyes. Since returning back to their first year, they'd managed to put those horrors behind them since the people they'd lost were alive and put plans in motion to make sure that future didn't happen again. Now that look was back on his face because she'd been careless. She let her own tears flow as she once again reach out to the man she loved.

"Oh Harry," she said through sobs. "I'm so sorry."

She gently placed her hands on either side of his and started pulling her towards him. At first he resisted as he looked up and met her eyes. Then all at once he gave in and let her pull him to her. She pulled his head to her chest then wrapped her arms around him. He put his arms around her as well being careful of her injuries and completely let go of his emotions. She just held him as he cried offering words of comfort while apologizing over and over. He didn't respond he just clung to her like his life depended on it. Once he'd calmed down, he pulled back just far enough to meet her eyes.

"Please Mione," he said his voice hoarse from crying. "Please don't do that again. I can't lose you. You're the only one who knows that bloody ritual so I wouldn't be able to go back and find you again and even if I did it wouldn't be you. It would be a version of you that didn't love me. I understand now why Neville was so scared. I can't do this without you Mione. I can't I-."

He trailed off as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him again. She pulled him back into a fierce hug as she fought to keep her own emotions in check.

"You're never going to have to find out Harry," she stated resolutely. "I may have been bloody stupid today but that won't happen again. I'm not going anywhere and you're not going to need that ritual ever again. We're going to put a quick end to Voldemort then those that made his rise possible. Then we'll deal with the ones who thought of us as commodities to be traded about for favors. We will make this a world where we can live the life that we want. That we deserve. I've learned my lesson besides I couldn't even if I wanted to after McGonagall's punishment. Her detention practically made you my shadow."

She heard a soft chuckle and knew her attempt to lighten the mood had been successful. He pulled back again and met her eyes a curious look on his face.

"Don't you like it?" he asked.

"No," she answered putting a serious expression on her face. She held it until his face started to drop in disappointment then cracked a smile. "I love it."

"Really?" he asked becoming hopeful again as she nodded her head.

"Spending practically every waking moment with the man I love?" she responded. "It's a dream come true. The only thing better would be getting to spend my nights with you as well."

He laughed and sat up. He put his book down then they repositioned themselves and were soon sitting side by side on the bed cuddling into each other the bad feelings all forgotten.

"So," Harry spoke after a long silence. "You said you had good news?"

Hermione was momentarily confused until she realized what he meant.

"I didn't think you heard that," she responded.

"Of course I heard it," he replied. "I just had other things on my mind at the moment. So what's the news?"

"It's ready," she answered.

He smiled and gave her a kiss then they spent the rest of the evening making plans and just being together.

* * *

They filled Neville in the next morning. He'd brought them the previous day's assignments and joined them for breakfast. With them both stuck in the infirmary, it was decided that Neville would have to carry out the plan. Hermione went over everything he would need to do before he headed to class then gave him a refresher that evening before Madam Pomfrey ran him off. Neville had retrieved the potion from moaning Myrtle's bathroom along with anything else he needed and brought them to Hermione for the final prep work. He'd just managed to stuff everything into a pocket of his robes when the healer arrived to tell him it was time to go. He made his way back to the Gryffindor tower going back over the plan in his head. Once he got there, he noticed that all his dorm mates were in the common room. Most importantly, Ron was there. He was playing chess with Seamus Finnegan. The rat was asleep on the arm of his chair. He swallowed down his anger at Seamus for associating with the prat but it helped keep the redhead busy so he kept his mouth shut and headed up to the dorm room to set the trap.

Once there he moved to the side of Ron's bed to find the right spot. Once he did, he stepped back out of the room and quickly cast a ward to warn him if anyone came and then got to work. The plan was simple; draw a compulsion rune on the floor that would draw the rat to a particular spot on the floor with a second rune intended to get the rat to eat the piece of cheese that just happened to be there. The cheese, however, was laced with an antianamagus potion to force Pettigrew into his human form where he would then be stunned. Neville quickly drew the runes then placed the doctored cheese into position then disillusioned both the runes and the cheese. He'd just finished when the ward alerted him that someone was coming. He quickly dashed over to his bed, grabbed a book and plopped down on his bed and pretended to be reading. Moments later all three of his dorm mates appeared. It wasn't long until they were all asleep. He cast an alarm spell on himself then went to sleep as well.

He woke up three hours later. He carefully peeked out of his curtains then used his wand to end the disillusionment on the cheese and activate the runes. Then he waited keeping his eyes on the cheese. Within a few minutes he saw the rat scurrying across the floor. He stopped when he got to the cheese, he picked it up and sniffed it before beginning to nibble on it. It only took a few seconds to down the whole thing. Neville kept watching as the rat turned like it was heading back to Ron's bed when it started changing. Suddenly it was a rat like man standing over Ron's bed instead of a rat beneath it. Neville acted immediately.

"Stupify!" he shouted.

Pettigrew had just realized he was no longer a rat so didn't have a chance to react. The spell hit him and he went right down. Neville's shout woke up his dormmates who began shouting themselves and soon the whole house was standing around looking at the strange man that Neville had stunned. As everyone stared at the stunned man on the floor, Neville took the opportunity to remove the runes. Percy then left and returned about five minutes later with Professor McGonagall in tow. Her face went pale when she saw who it was.

"Peter Pettigrew!" she said clearly shocked. "He supposed to be dead."

She turned him over onto his back and started checking him over as she asked what happened.

"I just happened to wake up Professor," Neville said sticking to the story they'd come up with. "And I saw him towering over Ron's bed. I didn't recognize him so I stunned him."

She then bound him and levitated him.

"Well done Mr. Longbottom." She said smiling. "Fifty points to Gryffindor for defending your fellow students. There's no telling what his intentions were but we'll soon find out. Everyone back to bed now."

She then left with Pettigrew floating behind her. There was a lot of talking afterwards. Everyone was freaked out about a stranger being in their house. Ron was so upset that he never noticed that his rat was missing. It was a happy Neville that settled back into bed an hour later his mission accomplished.

Minerva made her way back to her office. Once there she removed the ropes long enough to put the man in a chair then bound him to it. She went to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder, stuck her face in and call her friend Amelia Bones.

"Amelia!" she called out. She was looking into a bedroom and saw the person sleeping sit up quickly with her wand pointed at the fireplace.

"Minerva!" she asked as she became fully awake then she checked the clock. "Why are you calling me at this hour?"

"We've had an intruder at the castle," she responded.

"There are Aurors on duty," Amelia replied slightly annoyed. "Why didn't you call them?"

"Because I felt this required your attention." Minerva answered. "It's Peter Pettigrew."

If Amelia had been drinking her friend's words would have made her cold sober.

"How's that possible?" she asked getting out of bed. "He's dead."

"Apparently not Amelia," Minerva replied. "All this time we thought he died a hero's death but he obviously faked it. The question is why?"

"What does Dumbledore think?" Amelia asked then noticed a flash of anger go across her friend's face.

"The old fool doesn't know yet," Minerva responded. "And I'd like to keep it that way for the time being. Can you come to my office? I have him bound to a chair. I want him in your custody before the headmaster finds out."

"What's going on with the Headmaster?" she asked.

"I'll explain when you get here." Minerva replied.

"I'll head to the ministry first to get the files on that night," Amelia responded. "I'll bring a couple of aurors with me and we'll see if we can't get to the bottom of this. I'll be there within the hour."

"I'll see you then Amelia," Minerva said then signed off.

She got up from the fireplace added more ropes to the chair and hit him with another stunner. Then she sat down at her desk, poured herself a stiff drink and waited.

* * *

The next morning Albus Dumbledore sat in the great hall eating breakfast. He looked down at the food on his plate with distaste. He knew he should find the food quite appetizing but he was too upset to enjoy it. It wasn't the fact that a man thought to be dead had mysteriously appeared in a Gryffindor dorm room that upset him but that Minerva had waited to inform him of the incident until after the head of the D.M.L.E. had removed the man from the grounds to question him. He was the headmaster! He should be informed of any such incidences first and it left up to him whether or not to call in the D.M.L.E. to handle the situation. Worse yet, Minerva hadn't looked even remotely apologetic for the slight. He knew things were strained between them over the Granger attack but he never dreamed she would openly defy him like this. He couldn't allow this to continue. She would have to learn to accept his decisions or he would force her to step down as assistant headmistress. He may do that anyway and appoint Snape as her replacement once he returned. The sooner he returned the better as far as Dumbledore was concerned. He needed the potion master to help rein in the boy and help build his reliance on the headmaster once Molly's potions took effect.

The headmaster looked up and wasn't happy with what he saw. Minerva had entered the great hall with Amelia Bones accompanying her. As they approached he plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Good morning Minerva," He greeted then turned his attention to their guest his eyes in full twinkle mode. "Madame Bones to what do we owe the pleasure of your company."

The twinkle had no effect on Amelia as she scowled at the headmaster.

"I'm here on business I'm afraid headmaster." She said. "Perhaps it would be best if we spoke in private."

"Very well," he answered already not liking the way this was going and he hadn't been told what this was about yet. "Shall we head to my office?"

Both women nodded and ten minutes later were seated comfortably in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore sat in his chair across from the two women contemplating trying to use legilimency on them to get an idea what this was about but decided it would only cause him more trouble if he was caught doing it and they were clearly here to tell him anyway so he just offered them a lemon drop which they both declined then sat back to listen. It was Amelia who spoke first.

"As you know Albus," she started. "A man was caught in the school last night standing over the bed of a student. That man was Peter Pettigrew who was previously thought dead."

"Yes," he responded casting a glare at Minerva. "I was informed after you left. Therefore I wasn't able to question him before you were called. As Peter is a hero, I'm sure there's a logical reason for him being both alive and in the castle." He couldn't really think of any at the moment but that didn't stop him from trying to cast doubt on the situation. "I apologize for calling you out in the middle of the night for nothing Amelia. Clearly a man such as Peter deserved better than to be hauled out of here chained like a common criminal"

He expected his statement to be taken as fact by the monocled woman, after all, he was the leader of the light. But unfortunately he was horribly mistaken in that assumption.

"No he does not!" Amelia responded vehemently. "The threatening situation he was found in, not to mention the question of why he faked his death, was all we needed to question him with veritaserum and we learned some disturbing facts. Under questioning, he revealed he was the Potter's secret keeper and it was he that betrayed them. He also admitted to killing the muggles, faking his own death and framing Sirius Black for his crimes. We are now in the process of setting up a trial for Peter and Sirius. It's time the Potters received justice."

Dumbledore was, of course, aware of this but needed Sirius out of the way so he could place Harry with his relatives so he covered it up and allowed an innocent man to be sent to prison without a trial. Any guilt he might have felt was eliminated by the knowledge that it was for the greater good. This was not a welcome development. He was already making plans for an alternate summer placement for the boy in hopes of reversing the damage that was done to him by his relatives. He had no intention of sending the boy back to those people but he still wanted the boy with someone he could control and that was not Sirius. He would have to act quickly to have him declared unfit as Harry's guardian otherwise, with Sirius' protection; he may never regain control of the boy. For now, he needed to placate these women until he had the situation under control, otherwise they could get in the way. Trying to look as shocked as he possibly could, he responded.

"That is both welcome and sad news," he spoke his tone solemn. "Welcome that justice can finally be done but sad that an innocent man had to suffer so long for a crime he didn't commit. You have my full support on this Amelia. Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Thank you Albus," she responded. "But we have it covered. Sirius has been brought to the ministry and is currently being tended too. I'm merely informing you as the head of the Wizengamot. The main thing I wanted to discuss with you was the recent attack on a student and the boy she accused Ron Weasley."

Dumbledore glared at Minerva before returning his attention to Amelia.

"That is an internal matter Madam Bones," he said firmly. "It's been handled."

"The hell it has Albus!" Minerva yelled as she got to her feet. "That boy nearly killed another student and you haven't even questioned him."

Amelia was standing as well.

"The attempted murder of one student by another is not an internal problem!" she yelled. "It's a serious crime. That boy needs to be handed over to me Albus!"

Albus could only imagine what Molly would say if he acquiesced to her demand. He needed to think of something fast then the answer came to him. He had to fight to keep from smiling as he met their eyes again.

"We don't have proof he attacked her yet," he said then quickly held up his hand to stave off the argument he knew was coming from Minerva. "If we did, I would gladly turn him over to you but I'm not willing to ruin a young boy's life prematurely."

"What about Miss Granger?" Minerva asked incredulously. "You're forcing her to walk the same halls, be in the same classes and eat at the same table with the boy who attacked her! How can you be so cruel?"

He refused to answer and just returned her glare with one of his own.

"Albus, this is foolish," Amelia said trying to break the tension between the two professors. "Let me take the boy. I can question him just like did Pettigrew and then we can get to the bottom of this."

Dumbledore turned and regarded her with a cold stare.

"No," he said firmly. "I appreciate your concern Madame Bones but as you know Hogwarts is mostly autonomous. You have no authority to act on any crime that occurs at the school unless it's reported by the headmaster. I have not nor will I be reporting any crimes today or in the foreseeable future. Now if there's nothing else I have a school to run."

Recognizing the dismissal, the two women left shaking their heads at the old man's stubborness. Dumbledore sunk back into his chair and breathed a sigh of relief that he'd dodged that bullet. He was glad the holiday break was coming up. He could use a break after this term.

* * *

A few days later, Harry, Hermione and Neville boarded the train to go home for the holidays. Hermione had gotten permission from her parents for Harry to come home with her and they were excited to be away from school for a while. They'd heard from Professor McGonagall about Sirius' trial and Harry couldn't wait to see his godfather again. They'd also gotten to meet Amelia Bones and were told about their meeting with Dumbledore. They decided to enjoy their holidays and deal with the old bastard and the redhead when they returned to school. They were not bothered during the train ride and made plans to meet up in Diagon Alley as well as at Luna's house. When they arrived at King's Cross, they said goodbye to Neville after Hermione introduced both of them to her parents than Neville left with his gran and they left with the Grangers. Pettigrew had been captured and Sirius would hopefully soon be free. That thought along with the knowing he would be spending Christmas with the girl next to him put a smile on Harry's face. He couldn't imagine his life getting any better but then thought of a possible future where he and Hermione celebrated Christmas with her parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Neville, Luna, and any kids the two couples might have. He couldn't wait for that Christmas and planned to do everything he could to make it happen.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

"I just have one question," Luna said after hearing about the attack. "Why isn't the git dead yet?"

They were again sitting on the rocks by the creek enjoying a picnic lunch. Normally they would have been freezing since it was the middle of winter but Hermione had cast a warming charm on the area so they were all quite comfortable. Her question cause the other three to laugh before Harry got a chagrined look on his face.

"After I punched him out in the great hall," he answered her. "If anything had happened to him, we would've been the prime suspects so unfortunately we couldn't risk it. Besides neither of us was able to leave the hospital until just before it was time to come home so there was really no opportunity."

"Okay," she said and seemed to be deep in thought before continuing. "I'll take care of the little bastard myself then. I still owe him for that curse he hit me with and, since no one knows I know you, there's no way it could be connected to you." Her expression turned predatory as she continued. "In fact I think I'll do it right now."

She stood up but was pulled back down by Neville.

"You're not going anywhere," Neville said firmly his tone indicating his decision was final. "I'm not letting him get another crack at you Luna."

Unfortunately he would soon realize the magnitude of his mistake as Luna turned to him her expression having gone from predatory to just plain scary.

"You don't think I could handle him?" she yelled at her boyfriend. "He didn't beat me at a duel Neville! The coward hit me in the back just like he did Hermione. Let's get one thing straight right now; I will stand beside you and fight as I always have or I won't be anywhere near you at all!"

Neville's face went deathly pale as she yelled at him and Harry knew he'd really stepped in it this time. Neither he nor Hermione said anything as they knew this was something their friends needed to work out for themselves. Neville's mouth opened and closed several times without any sound coming out and his face was a mask of pure fear as he was desperately trying to think of something to say. He tried to take her hand but she quickly it pulled away which only intensified his fear.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said when he was finally able to get his voice to work. "I didn't mean it that way. I still can't get the image of him cursing you out of my head. I thought I was getting over it but his attack on Hermione brought it all back again. I don't doubt your ability nor would I ever really try to sideline you. It's just that I know your safe as long as you're nowhere near him and I wanted to keep it that way for as long as I could."

Her expression softened as she saw the pain in his eyes. She scooted closer to him then reached up and caressed his face.

"None of us are truly safe Neville," she responded softly. "Not as long as the Weasley's, Malfoys and even Dumbledore are still around. This is just a momentary peace because for the most part they haven't made any moves yet and don't see us as a threat to their long term plans. That won't last long though especially with Harry refusing to be friends with Ron and being at odds with Dumbledore. They'll try to use you, Hermione and eventually me to control him. We need to take advantage of any opportunity we get to throw a wrench into their plans and that includes taking them out when we get a chance to. I want to build a life with you Neville but that can't happen until those bastards are dealt with."

He nodded his head and she smiled in gratitude before pulling him into a hug. With that the fight was over and soon they were back to being four friends enjoying a picnic lunch. Harry knew that Luna felt like she had been sidelined because she wasn't at school. He'd seen the subtle signs of her frustration even though she'd tried to hide it. She wanted to do something rather than hear about things after the fact. He'd been thinking about her situation for a while now and had come up with a mission for her. If things worked out, she wouldn't be frustrated much longer.

"Luna," he said getting her attention. "I agree with Neville. You need to stay away from Ron for the time being." He held his hand up to stop her protest as he continued. "You could handle him without even breaking a sweat but he doesn't deserve a quick death. We'll deal with him when we get back to school. I've got something else in mind for you as well as the rest of us."

"What," she asked her face brightening in anticipation.

He told her what he had in mind and she was clearly excited to finally be doing something while Neville looked worried but was supportive. Being her boyfriend, he probably knew better than anyone what she'd been feeling. Hermione just squeezed his hand to let him know he had her support. Luna had several questions but chose to ask, what to her anyway, was the most important one first.

"When can we start?" she asked

"Probably not until after the holidays," Harry answered. "Though, if things work out, there might be one that can be taken care of sooner. We should know by next week. I thought we could meet in Diagon Alley, say next Wednesday, to finalize the plan. Do you think you could get your parents to take you there?"

Luna had told them all about her mother. Because she'd died when Luna was so young, she'd forgotten most of what she knew about her but, having a year with her and being mentally an adult, Luna had soaked her up like a sponge. Her father was different too. He hadn't lost himself in conspiracies and mythical animals like he had the first time and was more attentive to both of them. All in all, Luna now had a very happy home life.

"That shouldn't be a problem," she replied. "I'll just tell daddy I want to go get another gift for my mum."

Harry then looked at Neville.

"Think you could get your gran to take you Nev?" he asked his friend.

"She's tough sometimes," he responded. "But she's tends to ease up during the holidays."

He trailed off at the end and they all knew why. Neville and his grandmother always spent Christmas at St. Mungos visiting his parents. They'd done it every year even after he'd moved out on his own. The last Christmas before her death, Luna had gone with them and his grandmother had welcomed her. Luna had moved closer and wrapped her arms around him as he spoke. Her touch had the desired effect on him and soon his mood lifted.

"Don't worry mate, I'll be there," he finished.

They continued discussing their plans until all of Luna's questions were answered then spent the rest of the afternoon talking about holiday plans and enjoying their time together.

* * *

Harry had been nervous about spending the holidays with Hermione's parents. He hadn't met them until he was much older and didn't know how her father would react to a boy his twelve year old daughter brought home. He was worried for nothing. Her parents saw him as simply a friend and had welcomed him. He'd gotten to enjoy a real family Christmas. He'd gotten to help make all kinds of holiday treats and decorate the house. He was even asked for input when they went to pick out a Christmas tree. Hermione's parents had even taken him clothes shopping so he now had clothes that fit rather than having to wear Dudley's old oversized ones. All in all, it had quickly moved to the top of the list of his best holidays.

Harry and Hermione made full use of their alone time while her parents were at work. They finished most of their homework within the first few days and spent the rest of the time making plans and enjoying themselves. Hermione had a subscription to the Daily prophet and they watched for it daily hoping it would contain the news they were waiting for. It finally came in the Friday edition.

_**Purebloods lose their Magic!**_

_St. Mungos reported today that several Hogwarts students were brought in by their parents. The students all seemed to be unable to control their magic. The healers immediately ran tests and found that their magical cores had become unstable. Within hours, all of the victim's cores had completely collapsed rendering them muggles for all intents and purposes. _

The article went on to list the students names and calling on the ministry to investigate and determine if it was the work of a new dark lord. There were also statements by both Fudge and Dumbledore expressing sympathy for the victims and outrage should there have been any foul play involved. Both also vowed to get to the bottom of it. Harry and Hermione hugged in celebration. The spell worked, now they could really take some action. Their celebration was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. They both pulled out their wands as they headed to the door. Several death eaters had just lost their children and might be out for revenge. A muggleborn like Hermione would be a prime target for their wrath. Death eaters probably wouldn't ring the bell first but they weren't willing to take any chances. When they got to the door, he peeked through the peephole then breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's McGonagall, Bones and, unfortunately, Dumbledore," he told her.

She noticeably relaxed as well while putting her wand away before opening the door.

"Professor McGonagall, Madam Bones, Pleasure to see you," she said smiling. Her smile disappeared when she looked at Dumbledore. "Headmaster," she said coldly then turned back to the women her smile returning.

"Miss Granger, I apologize for stopping by unannounced," Professor McGonagall said then shot an irritated look at Dumbledore before continuing. "But there's something we need to tell Harry and the Headmaster insisted we tell him in person and that he be present."

"Not to worry Professor," Hermione answered while stepping back and holding the door open. "You and Madame Bones are always welcome here."

As the door opened, the adults saw that Harry was standing behind her. He smiled at the women and greeted them kindly without even acknowledging Dumbledore's presence. They returned his greeting then they followed Hermione as she led them into the house. Harry walked with them making small talk. Neither he nor Hermione invited Dumbledore in but he followed them in anyway. They headed to the sitting room where Minerva and Amelia sat in the two chairs facing the sofa while Harry and Hermione took the aforementioned couch leaving no place for the headmaster to sit.

Again he was ignored by the two students as he stood there while they continued making small talk with the ladies. Finally Dumbledore had had enough and conjured a chair and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention as he sat down.

"I apologize for the interruption," He said his tone apologetic with a touch of sadness. "But we really must discuss a serious matter that's recently come to my attention."

Harry didn't think the old man could surprise him anymore but his attempt to take credit for something he'd had no part in was astonishing. He had no doubt they'd come to tell him about Sirius, Pettigrew and hopefully a trial but, to hear him talk, you'd have thought Dumbledore was the one who'd discovered the traitor and brought him to justice. The women weren't happy about it either if their expressions were anything to go by. He decided to make it clear to the old bastard that he knew the truth.

"Professor, Madam Bones," he said not even acknowledging that Dumbledore had spoken. He also noticed Hermione doing the same. "What did you need to speak to me about?"

Both women smiled slightly and, although he didn't look, he was willing to bet the headmaster's expression was anything but happy at being ignored. Amelia cleared her throat while throwing another glare in the direction of Dumbledore before meeting his eyes.

"Mr. Potter," she started her tone professional. "As you already know, while you and Miss Granger were staying in the hospital wing as her injuries healed." She cast another glare at Dumbledore showing her disapproval of his handling of the attack as she spoke. "A man named Peter Pettigrew was found standing above the bed of one of your classmates in the Gryffindor dorms. Another student happened to wake up and see him and stunned him before any harm could come to the student. Pettigrew was a friend of your parents and was believed to have been murdered by the man who betrayed them; Sirius Black. Because of the suspicious circumstances he was found in, he was questioned under veritaserum. As a result, everything we thought we knew about the night your parents were killed was wrong. It was Peter, not Sirius that betrayed your parents and later murder twelve muggles. We've come here to inform you that a trial for both of them has been scheduled for Monday at 9am sharp and to see if you would like to attend."

"I don't think that would be a good idea-," Dumbledore started but was interrupted as Harry spoke up continuing to ignore the old man's presence.

"I wouldn't miss it," he said enthusiastically. "But would it be possible for Hermione to come with me and maybe my friend Neville?"

"Miss Granger is welcome to attend," Amelia responded smiling. "And I'll speak to Augusta about allowing Neville to be there as well. It's likely that you will hear some pretty upsetting things at the trial and having your friends there for support will help."

"Thank you," he responded smiling.

The conversation soon dissolved back into small talk as they discussed holiday plans among other things after McGonagall agreed to escort them to the ministry for the trial. Dumbledore tried to offer to escort them but was ignored. He tried a few more times to talk to them but finally gave up and just sat there. He continued to sit there as the women got ready to leave until McGonagall glared at him and didn't look away. With a loud and petulant sigh, he stood up, got rid of his chair then led the way out. Harry and Hermione bid the women goodbye as they walked out the door and again said nothing to Dumbledore. As they closed the door they could tell that he was fuming at his treatment.

* * *

On Monday morning, Harry was up early and dressed in his best school robes. He was excited about seeing Sirius. Hermione dressed in her best robes as well. She had to practically force feed him his breakfast as he was almost too excited to eat. They were both ready and waiting at eight-thirty when McGonagall arrived to take them to the ministry. They portkeyed to an alley near the Leaky Cauldron then flooed to the ministry atrium. Harry recognized the courtroom as soon as they entered. It was the same one his trial for underage magic was held in. The professor led them to where the spectators were supposed to sit and he received his first surprise of the day albeit a good on; Luna was sitting next to her father. He held parchment and a quill in his hands indicating he was there in an official capacity and she had managed to get him to bring her with him. Neville was sitting on her other side and waving them over. Harry and Hermione immediately joined them after thanking McGonagall who took a seat next to Flitwick and Hagrid.

"Harry, Hermione," Neville said in a slightly exaggerated way raising his eyebrows slightly. "This is Luna Lovegood, she'll be at Hogwarts next year, and that's her father. He owns the Quibbler."

It was a staged introduction. It was an opportunity to officially meet Luna. No one knew they already knew each other and they wanted to keep it that way. Playing along they made a show of the introductions. Harry had never realized how good an actress Luna was but she was playing the little girl meeting a famous wizard to the hilt. She introduced them to her father and Harry noticed he was nothing like the man he remembered from their previous lives. He was dressed in normal robes rather than the odd clothes he remembered him usually wearing and not once did he mention any conspiracies or strange creatures during the conversation. All in all, they had a pleasant chat as they waited for the proceedings to begin.

Soon the wizengamot members were all seated except for Madam bones who was seated at a table facing them giving instructions to several people standing near her who Harry assumed were aurors. When she was done most of them left the room but one walked to the single chair that sat in the middle of the room with shackles to hold the accused. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the chair and soon a second chair appeared. A few minutes later, Harry's assumption was confirmed as four of the people who left returned escorting a man in chains that Harry recognized immediately.

Peter Pettigrew had to practically be carried to one of the chair where he was securely restrained. The aurors then positioned themselves around him as guards. The courtroom doors opened again revealing the last two aurors and the man Harry had last seen falling through the veil in the department of mysteries. Sirius was still wearing his prison clothes but was walking in on his own power and unlike the rat wasn't in chains. The aurors led him to the other chair but didn't lock him in. They too, took up positions next to the chair but acted more like body guards then prison guards. In fact one of the aurors smiled at something Sirius said and it became clear that they'd been having a pleasant conversation as they walked in.

Once he was seated he began to scan the crowd until his eyes found Harry's. Harry could tell his godfather was worried about how he might react to him and tried to put his mind at ease by smiling at him. The smile worked as his expression became relieved before returning the smile. Dumbledore arrived last and, as head of the wizengamot, started the proceedings. Madame Bones stood from the table and began to present her evidence. The transcript of Pettigrew's questioning under veritaserum was really all that was needed but she wanted to be thorough. Both Pettigrew and Sirius were questioned with veritaserum again with the same results. The verdicts were quick and exactly what Harry wanted; Pettigrew was found guilty and Sirius was cleared. Pettigrew was sentenced to be kissed and taken away. This time he actually had to be carried as he wept and begged for mercy.

Once he was gone there was a lengthy discussion about the amount of compensation that should be paid to Sirius by the ministry for this injustice. Once an amount was agreed upon, several members stood up to leave thinking it was over only to be stopped by Dumbledore.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He addressed the court. "As happy as I am to see this injustice corrected, I feel I must voice concerns I have about releasing Sirius Black at this time."

Harry was halfway to his feet with wand in hand before Hermione stopped him.

"This isn't the place Harry," she whispered to him. "Let's see what the old coot is up to."

He didn't like it but seeing that Neville and Luna were nodding their heads in agreement he put his wand away and turned his attention back to Dumbledore. He noticed that several people were unhappy with this development including McGonagall and Madame Bones.

"What's the meaning of this Albus!" Amelia yelled when she got over the shock. "He's been cleared! What possible reason is there to keep him in prison?"

Dumbledore assumed a repentant expression as he addressed her.

"My apologies Amelia," he responded forlornly. "I'm afraid I haven't made myself clear. I'm not suggesting keeping him in prison. I'm worried about the affects prison has had on him. I was merely trying to suggest he be sent to St Mungos for an evaluation to determine if it's safe for him to be released back into society."

"He's been checked out Albus," Amelia countered. "And determined to be perfectly sane. The man has suffered enough and deserves his freedom."

"Was he checked by healer that specializes in this sort of thing Amelia," He replied his tone slightly condescending. "Or was it one of the MDLE staff healers?"

"It was one of my healers but-" Amelia answered but was interrupted.

"Then that can hardly be considered reliable," Dumbledore responded looking victorious. ""I'm sure you're right Amelia but, for the greater good of wizarding society, we can't afford to take the risk. The healers at St Mungos can probably make a determination in few hours. If all goes well, Sirius would be free in time for dinner."

Before Madam Bones could argue further he called for a vote. The vote was in Dumbledore's favor and the aurors were ordered to transport Sirius to St Mungos. Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. He sat there trying to control the urge to kill the old man with only Hermione's whispered words of comfort keeping him from making an attempt until McGonagall and Madam Bones approached him.

"Mr. Potter," Amelia said apologetically. "I apologize for this. I didn't see this coming. I don't know what Dumbledore was playing at but, unfortunately, too many members still believe that Sirius is dangerous and went along with it."

"What can we do about it?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black is as sane as you and I Mr. Potter," She answered him. "He'll probably be free to go shortly. If you would like, we can go there and visit him. That is, if you'd like to meet him?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. He didn't need to meet Sirius, he already knew his godfather but this Sirius hadn't met him yet and Harry wanted to change that as soon as possible. They said goodbye to Neville and Luna then followed the older women out of the courtroom. They headed down to the atrium then flooed to St Mungoes. Harry soon found himself in a waiting room as he waited for Madam Bones to locate Sirius. She returned and informed him the Sirius was being evaluated and someone would come let them know when he could have visitors. Harry held tightly to Hermione's hand as he began to get nervous about seeing his godfather. She squeezed his hand back letting him know it would be okay.

They sat there for a long time. Harry was starting to get impatient. He wanted to see Sirius and was tired of waiting. He looked at the clock and saw it had been close to an hour. Just as he stood up to storm the nurses' station to demand answers, a man walked into the room and headed toward Madame Bones.

"Madame Bones?" the man asked. She stood nodding and met his gaze as he continued. "I'm Healer McTavish."

"Can we see Sirius now?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not," he responded. "Mr. Black has been confined to the secure ward."

"Why?" she asked clearly shocked.

"Mr. Black is severely under nourished," he answered her. "I gave him a nutrient potion to start repairing the damage. He'd drank about half of it when all at once he attacked me. It took quite awhile for the aurors to subdue him. I've order him held until we can figure out what happened. As of now he's too dangerous to have visitors. He's not coherent anyway. I fear the stress of the trial proved to be too much for his fragile mind to handle. We'll do what we can but I've seen this before. He may never recover from this. I'm sorry but I have other patients I need to tend to, if you will excuse me."

There was silence in the room after he left. Amelia just slumped back into her seat while no one else even moved. They were all too shocked. The only movement was Hermione holding on to Harry with everything she had trying to comfort the man she loved. His expression was stony except for his eyes. They were a tempest of emotions from sadness and helplessness to anger and disbelief. He thought he would finally get to see Sirius again. He'd never really gotten over his godfathers death. A death he'd blamed himself for. Once again he felt like he'd lost him and there was nothing he could do about it. Motion to his side brought him out of his thoughts as his protective instincts kicked in only to find it was Minerva wiping tears from her eyes.

Despite all the mischief they'd gotten into, she'd always been rather fond of the marauders. The Potters' death had been doubly hard on her as one; James Potter was the unofficial leader of the marauders that, although publicly she'd had to be stern with, privately had brought her a lot of amusement, and two; Lily Potter was her best and all time favorite student. To her, it was like losing two of her own children. Few knew that Sirius was right up there with them. It had broken her heart when she was told he'd betrayed them. Finding out the truth had been like the prodigal son returning. She couldn't wait to hug one of the few remaining 'kids' she still had. Being told that may never happen was almost too much for her to take.

Harry and his friends represented the next generation and she was quickly becoming attached to them too. They were filling the void left by losing too many of her 'children' to senseless wars. She promised herself to do everything she could to protect Harry and his friends not just from Voldemort but Dumbledore and anyone else seeking to harm or control them. Lionesses were notoriously vicious when protecting their young. She was the head lioness at Hogwarts and it would be utter foolishness for anyone to underestimate the lengths she would go to protect her cubs. They were all lost in their own thoughts but it was Amelia who finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter," she said sadly drawing everyone's attention. "I can't believe this has happened. Sirius didn't seem stressed during a trial."

She trailed off shaking her head but her words had gotten through to Harry.

"He wasn't," he replied excitedly. "He was smiling and chatting with his guards. There's no way his mind just snapped Madame Bones. Something had to have happened to him."

He'd been feeling guilty thinking they'd somehow caused this by coming back in time but those feeling had faded as he realized something much more sinister had to have happened. He didn't know for sure who (although he had a pretty good idea) but someone was trying to keep him and Sirius apart. He wanted to shout the name he had in mind but doubted either woman would believe him at this point and decided to keep those thoughts to himself.

"Mr. Potter I know this is difficult," Amelia responded a little condescendingly. "But we've no reason to doubt what we've been told. Rest assured, I'll be keeping tabs on the situation and, as soon as he is up to it, I'll contact Minerva so you can finally meet him. For now, I suppose, we should take you home."

McGonagall concurred and they left the hospital. Thirty minutes later, Harry and Hermione found themselves alone at the granger house and Harry gave full vent to his feelings.

"That Bastard!" He yelled at the top of his lungs causing Hermione to cringe.

"Harry, you don't know-," she replied but stopped when he glared at her. She momentarily looked like she was formulating another argument when her shoulders slumped while she let out a sigh. "You're right; we should have seen this coming. Dumbledore's obviously willing to do anything to keep control of you. I just can't figure out how he did it."

"I don't know," He responded. "But I'm going to find out. I knew Dumbledore would try to meddle in our affairs Hermione but I never suspected this. I'm having a hard time finding a reason not to kill him."

Hermione immediately put her arms around him. She felt him calm slightly as he returned her embrace.

"I know it's hard Harry," she said soothingly. "But he's not evil. He just thinks he's the only one who knows what's right and refuses to allow for the possibility that he might be wrong. We'll deal with him in time but what are we going to do about Sirius?"

"I don't know," he answered her. "I guess, for now, we'll wait and see what happens. We can always plan a rescue mission later if we think its necessary but mark my words; we will get him out of there one way or the other." He pulled back until he met her eyes then reached up and caressed her face. "As for Dumbledore, we can continue to work around him for now but, if he tries something like this against you or the others to get to me, I will kill him."

Her eyes grew wide for a moment before she nodded her head in agreement. They sent a letter to Neville letting him know what happened then tried to carry on with the rest of their day.

* * *

Healer McTavish walked down the hall towards his office wearing a triumphant smile. He'd succeeded in fooling Amelia Bones into thinking Sirius Black had had a breakdown. He was doing someone a favor and didn't mind one bit. He was a few years behind Black in Hogwarts and had longed for a chance to get back at him. Sirius had protected the younger Gryffindors from being bullied and he'd been one of the bullies. Life had been quite good to him lately. First it had brought one of those Gryffindors from his year that he'd loved to bully onto his team and then it delivered their protector into his hands. He really must have done something right. He saw the current recipient of his bullying and couldn't resist taking a shot at him.

"Wilson," he called and smirked when the man looked up a look of dread on his face. "I did what I could but I'm afraid you'll have to stay on the graveyard shift for now."

"Come on Benedict!" he replied angrily. "I've been on that shift for six months now! This isn't fair! It was one thing when I was the newest member of the team but now I'm one of the oldest!"

"I'm sorry Tom," he said in mock apology. "But the others all have families and I wouldn't feel right taking them away from them."

"I've got a family too!" he yelled back. "My wife and I are becoming strangers and I'm pretty sure my daughter has forgotten who her father is. You can't keep doing this to me!"

McTavish just sneered at him for a moment all pretense of regret gone from his face.

"You could always quit but I'm afraid you'd have very little luck getting another job as a healer." He said evilly.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction Benedict!" he responded angrily.

"Well then," he replied with an evil smile. "Graveyard it is. Don't be late now."

McTavish then turned on his heels and walked away. He did enjoy tormenting the idiot. He could care less about him or his family. He was just a mudblood and so was his wife. As far as he was concerned, they didn't belong in the wizarding world taking jobs away from proper wizards. The rest of his team, thankfully, were pureblooded wizards whom he would never assign to the graveyard shift in place of a mudblood. He continued down the hall utterly pleased with himself until he came to his office. As he stepped inside the lone occupant of the office looked up.

"Well?" his visitor asked.

"All taken care of Headmaster," McTavish answered.

"Excellent," Dumbledore replied getting to his feet. "I appreciate your assistance with this."

"Happy to help," he responded. "But, if I may, why do you need Sirius Black out of the way?"

"It's for the greater good Mr. McTavish," the older man answered. "Despite what the wizarding world would like to believe, Lord Voldermort is not gone. He will return someday probably sooner rather than later. Sirius Black could have and probably would have interfered with my plans to deal with him when he does. With the future of the wizarding world at stake, that's not a risk I can take. The welfare of all those people is far more important than one man's freedom."

Mctavish was amazed at what he'd heard and took a moment before responding.

"What makes Sirius Black so important?"

"He's the true legal guardian of Harry Potter," the headmaster replied simply.

McTavish nodded his understanding. Even he knew who Harry Potter was even if he didn't truly understand his importance. It was enough for him that Dumbledore considered him important.

"So how long do you want me to keep him here?" He asked finally.

"I'm afraid he'll need to be kept here indefinitely," Dumbledore answered. "In a few months I'll call a meeting of the Wizengamot to have him permanently committed and his guardianship terminated. Once that's done I will offer myself as a replacement for him which shouldn't be a problem as I've been acting as his guardian since Sirius first went to prison it just wasn't made official. It will be now. I need Harry focused on more important matters so, until Voldermort is truly destroyed, I cannot allow Sirius any contact with the boy. It will likely be several years if not decades before that happens but, once that's been accomplished, I'll consider letting him go and allowing them to meet but until then he must be kept out of the way. I regret having to do this but it's unfortunately necessary."

"That won't be a problem," he responded. "The aggression potion got him to attack me just like you said it would and the other potion should make it seem he lost his sanity to the dementors without any problems. I'll limit all access to him as well so no one can help him."

"Good," Dumbledore replied. "I don't have to tell you what could happen if someone were to learn the truth about this or our other endeavors. One more thing; I'm well aware of your history with Mr. Black but under no circumstances are you to harm him in any way. I want him out of the way not dead. I want you to give him your best care. Treat him as you would a member of your own family."

McTavish nodded his agreement. They spoke for a few more minutes and then the headmaster left. He sat down at his desk and began doing paper work. He actually smiled despite the fact that he despised paperwork. It had been a good day. He got to torture Tom Wilson again and now had Sirius Black at his mercy. He would obey Dumbledore's instructions for now. Sirius Black would receive the best care until the hearing but once he was permanently committed, McTavish would have his revenge. Another smile graced his face as he began think of all the things he would do to his old enemy. His last thought as he focused on the stack of parchment on his desk was that the hearing couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Wednesday arrived and there still no news about Sirius. Harry had hoped it was all some fluke and that his godfather would recover quickly. Part of him wanted to storm the hospital to see him but a little voice kept talking him out of it; a voice that sounded suspiciously like Hermione. They enjoyed a pleasant breakfast with her parents then finished the last of their homework before leaving for Diagon Alley. They took the night bus to the Leaky Cauldron only to find Neville and Luna already waiting for them. They greeted Neville warmly but were slightly less kind to Luna to keep up the appearance of having just met her. They ate lunch and chatted like any kids their age would be expected to then headed into the alley. After a quick stop at Gringotts to get some gold, Hermione dragged Luna toward Flourish and Botts while Harry led Neville to Ollivander's.

"What are we coming here for mate?" Neville asked. "Did something happen to your wand?"

"No," Harry answered the second question first while holding up his wand. "I'm buying you your Christmas present now."

It only took a few seconds before understanding appeared on Neville's face.

"You don't need to do that mate," he responded.

"Yes I do," Harry replied. "Things are about to get dicey and I don't want to risk something happening to you because your father's wand stops working for you at an inopportune moment. Plus, Luna needs a wand for our missions and yours seems to work pretty well for her."

"But what am I going to tell my gran?" he asked a look of pure fear on his face. He may be an adult mentally but he was still afraid of the formidable older women.

"Tell her Hermione read about how the wand chooses the wizard and told me about it," Harry responded. "Remembering being told the same thing by Ollivander, I figured that was why you were having trouble using your wand and decided to get my best mate a new wand. If nothing else, explain to her that I was raised in the muggle world and am not familiar with wizarding traditions."

Neville thought about it for a while then nodded his head. They entered the shop and waited a few seconds before the wandmaker made a show of appearing out of nowhere intending to surprise his customers. He'd done that when Harry had come in for his own wand as well and he wondered if it was gimmick the odd man used on all his customers to catch them of guard so he could use passive legillimency to discover their identities. He looked back and forth at both of them as if sizing them up while wearing a predatory smile Harry had seen on most of the salesmen he'd ever dealt with.

"Mr. Potter," he said speaking in his usual peculiar way. "Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather, a very special wand as I recall. Has something happened to it?"

Harry held up his wand to show it was in perfect condition.

"No it's fine Mr. Ollivander," Harry responded smiling. Despite how odd he was Harry truly liked the strange man. "I'm actually here to by my friend here a wand. He's been using his father's wand and it doesn't work very well for him."

Ollivander turned towards Neville flashing an even bigger smile.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Longbottom," he said to Neville who tried to smile but was clearly nervous. "I was wondering when I'd see you. I expected you months ago but now I understand. I'm not surprised your father's wand doesn't work for you. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Longbottom. Now let's see if we can find you a wand that's right for you."

Mr. Ollivander began pulling wands off of the many shelves that seemed to be full of them. How he knew which ones to take and which to leave Harry had no idea. He soon returned with an arm load of boxes and set them down on the counter. As he began to open the boxes, Harry noticed Neville looking closely at the revealed wands. Harry knew he was looking for the wand he'd had in the other timeline. Neville had gotten it just before Sixth year so there was no guarantee it had even been made yet. Harry now understood why Neville had been reluctant to get his own wand early. He wanted his wand and wasn't sure it was available yet. Ollivander began handing Neville wands to test after announcing its attributes. Neville had gone through about a half dozen without finding a match when he pulled out a wand they both recognized.

"Twelve inches, cherry and unicorn hair," Ollivander announced with pride as he did with all of his wands. There was no doubt the man was proud of his work.

Harry could see the joy in Neville's face as he gingerly took the wand from the older man. It was his wand. There was no denying his joy when sparks flew from it as he waved it. Harry paid for the wand and a holster then they left the shop and headed toward Flourish and Botts to find the girls. They were still there which was really no surprise. It was, after all, Hermione in a bookstore. It could have taken all day to get a wand and she'd still be happy perusing the shelves. Her arms were full and so was Luna's. Hermione reluctantly agreed to limit herself to the books she'd already picked out and they headed to the counter. When they got there Harry noticed a stack of books on the counter at least big as what the girls were already carrying. Shaking his head at his girlfriend's obsession, he nevertheless happily paid for all the books. He was grateful when the cashier shrunk the bags and placed a featherlight charm them. Hermione was able to fit all the bags into her purse without any problems.

They spent a few more hours walking around the alley before heading to Fortescues to meet up with Luna's parents and Neville's gran. They found the adults having a pleasant conversation and were given permission to sit at their own table. After their ice cream arrived, Hermione cast a charm to give them privacy while they talked. Anyone listening in would only hear what would seem like a normal conversation between four young kids. Neville subtlely passed his father's wand to Luna while Harry pulled out a two pieces of parchment, opened them up and placed them on table in front of her. One was a list of all the deatheaters that had bribed their way clear of any charges after the war after claiming to be imperioused. The other contained the names of their children as well as the ministry employees and wizengamot members that had set them free. It also included anyone else they intended to use the spell on. He gave her a few moments to peruse both lists then pushed the second list towards her then folded up the first list and put it away.

"Here's your list," he said seriously. "I want you to be very careful Luna. Don't take any unnecessary chances."

She gave him a look similar to the one Hermione gave him in the room of requirement.

"Don't start with me Harry," she responded a little harshly. "I've already had to set Neville straight. I've fought several battles with you guys and more than held my own. I think I can handle a solo mission."

"I have no doubt about that," he responded smiling causing her expression to soften slightly. "I wouldn't have given it to you otherwise but you're family to Hermione and I not to mention the love of Neville's life so it shouldn't be a surprise that we worry about you. If something were to happen to you Luna, we would likely kill everyone or die trying so, for our sakes and the sake of the world, we need you to be careful."

She smiled and he noticed a little extra moisture in her eyes as she nodded.

"Good," he continued then pointed to a particular name on the list. "Do this one as soon as possible."

A look of particular distaste came over her face as she read the name. It was replaced with a feral grin as she met his eyes again.

"Shouldn't that name be on the other list?" she asked curiously.

"I would love nothing more than to send that particular soul to hell where it belongs Luna," Harry answered her. "But, unfortunately, we may need to keep that person around to help us get rid of Dumbledore so, for now; the spell will have to do."

"I'll take care of it," she replied nodding her head showing she understood even if she didn't like it. "So when are we starting on the other list?"

The question making it clear she intended to help with that as well. Harry could tell Neville was still unhappy with the idea of Luna battling deatheaters with them. He understood what his friend was feeling as he too was worried sick about Hermione putting herself in danger. They'd talked about it and both realized the girls worried about them just as much plus they could use the extra wand. Neville reluctantly agreed to include her and it was easy to see he still wasn't happy about it but, after the fight they'd had the previous week, he wisely chose to keep his feelings to himself.

"Not until we're back in school," Harry answered. "I want us all to enjoy the holidays. Once we're back and things seem normal, we'll start taking care of them."

Luna nodded her head in acceptance then folded up her list and put it in her bag before turning to Neville. "Are you spending Christmas in the usual place?"

Neville suddenly looked uncomfortable as he nodded his head. Fighting the urge to caress his face or pull him into a hug, she instead took hold of his hand under the table. The privacy charm protected their conversation but they were still visible so they had to limit their affection.

"Don't worry Neville," she assured him. "I'll be there to hold your hand as always."

He looked up to her in surprise not quite believing what he'd heard but there was no mistaking the hope in his expression as he met her eyes. He'd come to rely on her support when he'd visited his parents and wasn't looking forward to having to see them alone. In his head he knew his gran would be there but, in his heart, without Luna there he would feel lost.

"How," he asked

"I-I'm not sure yet," she answered him hesitantly then turned deadly serious. "But I'll find a way."

He gave her a grateful smile and squeezed her hand under the table. The conversation moved to less important topics like what books they'd bought. They quite happily put the serious topics aside and just enjoyed the rest of their time together.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Harry awoke not feeling nearly as excited as he thought he would. He'd hope to be able to spend at least part of the day with his godfather but that wasn't going to be happening. There'd been no change in his condition and he still wasn't allowed any visitors. He once again swore to himself that he would get Sirius out of there one way or another. He was pulled from his thought when his door was flung open and a bushy haired missile launched itself onto his bed and started jumping up and down.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Hermione yelled between bounces. "It's Christmas Harry!"

He couldn't help but smile at her excitement. He got up, put on a robe and followed her downstairs. He spent the day enjoying his first real family Christmas. He had an enjoyable breakfast despite Hermione pushing everyone to eat faster. Opened presents, ate lots of cakes and biscuits and finished off the day with a sumptuous Christmas dinner with all the trimmings. All in all, it had been the best holiday he'd ever had. As he got into bed that night, he promised himself that, no matter what, Padfoot would be part of the next one.

* * *

Luna had risen early as well. Because her mom had died when she was so young, she'd forgotten what it was like to spend Christmas with her. She'd also forgotten how her parents were with each other. She knew they loved each other but there was a passion between them that she'd never gotten to see before or at least hadn't understood what it was at the time. She too was excited for the presents but could have watched her parents all day as their love for one another shone brightly during breakfast. She played Santa once they got to the presents gleefully handing them out to her parents and making a pile for herself. Like at the Grangers, there was no shortage of cakes and biscuits. After cleaning up all the wrapping paper and ribbon, her mother excused herself to the kitchen to start working on dinner. As she watched her mother leave the room, she knew at that moment she didn't want to be anywhere else. Then she remembered her promise.

She'd promised Neville she'd be there and wasn't about to let him down. She began thinking of a way to get out of the house when she saw a bowl of nuts on the coffee table.

"Daddy," she called out getting her father's attention. "Could I take some of these out into the woods? There are squirrels and other creatures out there and I'm worried they don't have any food. Even the lowliest creature deserves a Christmas dinner."

Her father just smiled at her.

"I think that's a wonderful idea honey," he told her. "Make sure you bundle up and don't stay out there too long."

She jumped up and hugged him before running up to her room to get dressed. The last thing she did was slip the wand she'd borrowed from Neville into her robes. She ran back down stairs and into the kitchen. She momentarily stopped and watched as her mom chopped vegetables, stirred something already cooking on the stove and checked the turkey roasting in the oven. Reminding herself that her mother wasn't going to die this time and she'd have many more holidays with her, she got the small bag she went in there for and returned to the sitting room. She filled the bag with nuts then headed out the door. She distributed nuts around the base of the trees until she was out of view of the house in case her father was watching her through the window then set the bag down at the base of a tree and pulled out the wand.

Since getting the wand from Neville, she been practicing the disillusionment charm and was now able to do it with ease. She disillusioned herself then pulled out a small mirror from one of the pockets of her robes. The mirror appeared to be hanging in mid air and she had no reflection when she looked into it. Satisfied that she couldn't be seen, she apparated to a secluded spot near the entrance to the hospital. As she walked in, another thought occurred to her. The person whose name Harry had pointed to on the list was also in this hospital. It was an opportunity she couldn't pass up so she decided to make a quick detour. She carefully made her way into the target's room and noticed he was either asleep or unconscious. She didn't know which nor did she care. She slowly pulled out her wand so she wouldn't wake him if he was only asleep and sent the same spell toward him that Hermione had hit the Slytherins with then quickly left.

She reached her desination a few minutes later. Neville was standing with his grandmother facing his parents beds. Frank Logbottom's eyes and expression were vacant just as she remembered them but Alice's eyes were locked onto her son but that was really the extent of her ability to communicate. Neville's eyes were filled with tears and his shoulders were slumped. His hand was opening and closing as if trying to grasp something. She knew what he was trying to grasp and moved toward him until she was right next to him. She carefully put her hand out and the next time he reached out his hand closed around hers. Neville only slightly tensed but managed to control himself for the most part. She saw him quickly glance her way before turning back to his parents. Knowing he couldn't see her, she squeezed his hand to reassure him she was really there. He squeezed back and suddenly didn't look quite as lost as he had when she first entered. She also noticed the corners of his mouth turn up slightly as he flashed her a quick smile.

They stood like that for a while until Neville's mother held up a candy wrapper. She'd done that every year and Neville kept the wrappers in a box in his trunk. They were the only presents his parents had ever given him and he treasured them. He stepped away from them and moved to his mother's side but, instead of giving it to him, she dropped it in her lap and grabbed his hand with both of hers and pulled. She didn't pull like she was trying to pull him closer, it was more like she was trying to pull herself up or more specifically out of the prison she was in trapped inside her own body. Her eyes took on a pleading quality and it looked like she was literally begging him to help her. Tears immediately began running down his face and it was all she could do to keep from running over to him and hugging him but his grandmother was there and she couldn't let the older woman learn of her presence.

His grandmother had moved to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. She too had tears running down her face. Luna knew she loved her grandson and wanted to comfort him but she was too overwhelmed with her own grief. Luna moved to Neville's other side feeling her own tears flow to offer what comfort she could while being careful to avoid his grandmother's hand. She rubbed his back with one hand while resting the other on his free shoulder then leaned in and nuzzled his head with hers. It was then she heard him whispering.

"I-I'm sorry mum," he spoke softly through his tears. "I-If I could make you and dad better I would. I'm so sorry, you deserve a better son."

It broke her heart to hear him talk like that and she swore to track down whoever did this to his parents and make them pay. She planted a light kiss on the side of his head then moved her lips close to his ear.

"It's not your fault Neville," she whispered. "I know they love you very much and would never blame you so don't blame yourself."

She glanced up at Neville's grandmother to see if she'd heard her speak. She was crying openly and her face held nearly as much pain as Neville's. All at once she wiped her eyes then looked down at her grandson.

"Neville," she said softly then waited for him to look up at her. "I think I'll check in with the healer. I won't be gone long."

She didn't wait for an answer; she just turned and headed for the door. As she reached the door she covered her face with her hands and she started to shake. Luna knew she wasn't going to talk to the healer. She was trying to leave the room so she wouldn't breakdown in front of Neville but hadn't quite made it. Neville's mother had calmed down by then so, as soon as the door closed, she pulled Neville into a hug. He immediately clung to her as he released his hold on his emotions. She didn't say anything she just held him as he cried trying to put all the love she could into her embrace.

By the time his grandmother returned, Neville had calmed down and was once again standing at the foot of his parents' beds. Luna was again silently standing next to him holding his hand. His grandmother joined him and they just stood there staring at their loved ones for a while. It was Neville who broke the silence.

"Mum has never done that before gran," he said looking up at the older woman. "Do you think that means she might be getting better?"

She looked down at him her expression a combination of sadness and pity.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Neville," she responded. "But I suppose we could ask healer McTavish about it."

He nodded and they went back to their silent vigil. They stood there for a while longer until his grandmother announced it was time to go home. Luna walked with them as Neville refused to let go of her hand. Eventually, they ended up on the ground floor next to a fireplace. His grandmother went first and flooed home. Neville squeezed her hand one more time before letting it go and stepping into the fireplace. As he held the floo powder up preparing to leave he looked where he thought she was and mouthed thank you before throwing the powder down and disappearing. She then made her way out of the hospital, back to the secluded spot she'd arrived at and returned home.

* * *

The rest of the holiday seemed to fly by and soon it was New Years Eve. Harry and Hermione rang in the New Year with her parents. They watched movies, drank egg nog and discussed possible resolutions for the New Year. They counted down together as the clock reached midnight and Harry couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he watched Hermione's parents kiss at the stroke of midnight. He wanted to kiss Hermione so bad he almost couldn't take it. They talked for a little while longer then he excused himself and headed up to bed. He hadn't been in his room long when there was a knock on the door.

He opened it to find Hermione standing there. She didn't say anything she just pushed her way into the room then grabbed his head with both of her hands and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He immediately put his arms around her and responded in kind. When they broke the kiss she pulled him into a hug.

"Happy New Year Harry," she whispered in his ear.

"Happy New Year Hermione," he responded. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

They kissed one more time then they said their goodnights and she left. He got into bed genuinely hopeful that it would be a good year for once and that they would have many more good years after that. Tomorrow would be the last day of the holidays then it would be time to go back to Hogwarts and deal with Dumbledore and Ron.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office celebrating the New Year alone. It seems the staff all had other plans so there wasn't a party in the castle as usual. The few students who'd stayed in the castle had also chosen to do their own thing. All in all, he was happy to see this year end. It had started out alright but with the new school year came a huge disappointment by the name of Harry Potter. The boy had been insolent and disrespectful at every turn. He was still livid about his treatment at the Granger residence and had no intention of letting that continue.

Thankfully he'd made some strides over the holidays to help bring the boy back under control. He'd successfully managed to get Sirius Black out of the way despite being cleared of the crimes he was sent to prison for and He would now be able to officially become the boy's guardian. All that was left was to finally break the boy's will and the two deliveries he received that day meant it would be happening sooner rather than later. One was a parcel containing the potions that Molly Weasely had promised him, the other was a letter bringing him much needed good news; Severus Snape was finally awake.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I knew going into this re-write that list chapter would take the longest. The last chapter received almost the same responses as it did the first time around with most reviews focusing on one of two things in the chapter; Sirius' fate and Hermione saying Dumbledore wasn't evil. What I said the first time, I'll say again. Sirius' fate is only temporary and Hemione is not aware of everything Dumbledore has done yet. When she learns the truth, her opinion will change drastically I assure you. With the changes, the chapter was almost 30,000 words so I decided to split into two chapters. Expect the rest to be up sometime next week. **

**There have been alot more anonymous reviews mostly under the name 'Guest' that I assume is at least partially the result of the new review system on this site. Since I can't respond to those directly, I have to do so here when the review calls for a response. **

**To Guest 7/16/12: I never said there would be any 're-imagining' of the story only fixing problems and some minor re-writes. I like the story the way it is. Hopefully you'll find this chapter more to your liking so read carefully. As for other fics, they tend to protray Dumbledore as a bumbling idiot who is easily defeated which I don't think is very realistic. I chose to portray him as a formidable opponent that would and should have the upper hand in the early going. His experience along with his reputation and the power he holds in the wizarding world wouldn't allow it to be any other way.**

**To Ravus: What makes you think Ron is the only kid that was raised wrong? If the parents are messed up, most of the kids will be too. I've portrayed Ron as a bigoted idiot who got lucky one time and managed to get the better of Hermione the latter being the only part that isn't right out of canon.**

**Now on with the show. **

**Chapter 7**

The trip back to Hogwarts was quieter than normal. No one bothered them and they were able to enjoy the ride in peace. Apparently Ron had learned his lesson for the moment and was giving them a wide berth while Draco was truly a coward without his bodyguards. Harry figured Hogwarts would be a much nicer place now that most of the worst Slytherins had been permanently removed from the school.

As they walked into the great hall, Harry smiled to himself as he spotted Draco sitting alone at the Slytherin table. His smile disappeared when his eyes moved to the Gryffindor table and focused on a certain redhead. He'd put Ron out of his mind over the holidays but seeing him had thrust the attack back to forefront of his thoughts. Fighting the almost overwhelming urge to kill him right there and then, He instinctively placed himself between the bastard and Hermione while leading them to the seats closest to the head table.

He didn't particularly want to be that close to professors but figured it was the safest place for Hermione should Ron try something as there was no way they could miss it or fail to act if something happened that close to them. Harry had planned to enjoy the feast but found he couldn't stomach seeing his girlfriend's attacker stuffing his face without a care in the world. Deciding to do something about it, he first whispered something to Neville who nodded than immediately took a seat that placed him in a spot that would force Ron to go past him to get to her.

He then turned to tell her he'd be right back and noticed she was glaring at the redhead her with wand in hand. There was no fear in her eyes only rage. It only made his resolve stronger. He gently touched her on the shoulder to get her attention. When she turned to look at him her eyes immediately softened the corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

"I'll be right back," he told her softly.

She nodded her head then sat down next to Neville. They hadn't really discussed it, but she knew what he was going to do. It had been that way for a long time. Neither of them could say exactly when it started, but, at some point, they began being able to communicate without speaking. It was like they could read each other's thoughts. It wasn't really a conscious thing; they just knew each other so well that they could practically have an entire conversation with just a look. Neville and Luna had begun developing that kind of closeness but were nowhere near achieving the level that Harry and Hermione shared.

Harry made his way up to the head table and stopped in front of Dumbledore. It was Professor McGonagall that noticed him first and nudged the headmaster to get his attention. Dumbledore had been enjoying the feast and conversing with Professor Vector who sat on his other side and hadn't seen Harry's approach. His expression turned to one of annoyance when he saw who was standing there but it was quickly replaced with a condescending smile as he greeted the student.

"Good evening Mr. Potter," He said a little too sweetly. "Is there something I can do for you?"

It took all his willpower not to lash out at the old bugger. He was even less happy with the headmaster than he was with Ron especially after what the old man did to Sirius on top of everything else. As angry as he was, however, Hermione's safety was far more important so, biting his tongue, he maintained a respectful tone as he responded.

"Yes there is Headmaster," he said quietly. "I was wondering if we might be able to have a private meeting as soon as possible?"

"Might I enquire as to what this meeting would be about?" the headmaster replied looking thoughtful.

"I'd rather not say where others might hear sir," Harry responded feeling quite sick at having to show respect to the old bastard.

Dumbledore seemed lost in thought for a few moments as he considered the request before meeting Harry's eyes again.

"Very well Mr. Potter," he said finally. "Is after the feast soon enough?"

"Yes sir, that would be fine," Harry answered

"Come to my office after the feast then," he responded while writing something on a small piece of parchment before folding it up and handing it to Harry. "That is the password for the gargoyle; please don't pass it around."

Harry nodded while putting it in his pocket then turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor," he asked. "Would you join us as well?"

"I would be glad to Mr. Potter," she answered him. "See me after the feast and I'll escort you there."

He thanked her then returned to the Gryffindor Table and let Hermione and Neville know what was going on then put it out of his thoughts and tried to enjoy the feast.

They met Professor McGonagall outside the great hall. She gave them all a friendly greeting before turning her attention to Harry.

"Ready to head up Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"We all are Professor," he responded.

"We-, but I thought it was just you?" She replied clearly puzzled.

"Professor, this concerns Neville as well," he answered her. "It concerns Hermione most of all but, even if it didn't, as you know, I'm currently serving a detention that requires me to stay in her presence at all times, so I couldn't go to this meeting if she didn't come with me."

A devious smile appeared on her face either at the memory of assigning that detention or at finally understanding the purpose of the meeting. Harry wasn't sure but her next words left no doubt that she knew what the meeting was for.

"I hope you have better luck than I have had Mr. Potter," she continued. "I've done all I could to get justice for Miss Granger without success."

With that they made their way to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall gave the password saving Harry the trouble of digging it out of his pocket and they all mounted the moving stairs for the ride up to the office door. They only had to wait a few moments before they heard the words 'come in' along with the sound of the door unlocking. When they entered Dumbledore was at his desk and appeared to be reading something and didn't look up until they were all seated.

"So, what did you want to see me about Mr. Pott-," he started but trailed off when he noticed Hermione and Neville. "Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, I wasn't aware that you would be here."

"Headmaster?" Harry responded innocently. "I did ask you if **we** could meet."

"Yes Mr. Potter," he replied clearly trying to hide his annoyance. "But I thought you meant you and I we not this. Either way, its water under the bridge, what seems to be the problem?"

"Ron Weasley," Harry answered simply.

Dumbledore gave an exasperated sigh while throwing a glare at McGonagall.

"Was this your idea Minerva?" he accused her.

"She had nothing to do with it sir," Harry answered before she could but he noticed she returned the headmasters glare with one of her own before he turned to face Harry.

"Mister Potter," he started the famous grandfatherly twinkle nowhere in sight. "That matter is closed. I've explained to you that, without proof, there's nothing I can do!"

"Headmaster," it was the first time Hermione had spoken. "In the muggle world the victim's testimony is enough to at least get the person they identify arrested if not convicted."

"Miss Granger," he responded using the twinkle full force on her. "While I'm deeply sorry for what you've suffered, I must point out that this isn't the muggle world and things are done differently here."

"I understand that sir," she replied. "But surely, even in the magical world, it should be enough to warrant at least the questioning of the person accused by the headmaster of the school where the attack took place if not by a member of law enforcement. It seems to me that one or two questions under veritaserum should be enough to determine his guilt or innocence."

"She's right Albus," Minerva said pouring gasoline on the fire that Hermione's words had lit.

The headmaster shot her another glare before returning his attention to Hermione.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger," he said firmly with more than a little irritation. "But I refuse to ruin a young man's life without concrete proof. You were the victim of a horrible attack that took place in a dark alcove. I'm not convinced you were able to clearly see who attacked you. I know you think it was Mr. Weasley, but, under the circumstances, I don't believe it's possible for you to be sure." He turned to Harry before he continued. "Mr. Potter, if this is all you wanted to discuss then I'm afraid you've wasted all our time."

Harry had hoped to stoke the fire himself by bringing up the possibility of viewing her memory in Dumbledore's pensive but fortunately the cabinet was closed so he couldn't ask what it was to bring it into the conversation and, since he wasn't supposed to know about it, he couldn't bring it up. Hermione then proved to him why she was considered the brightest with of her generation.

"What if I gave you a copy of my memory?" she asked causing the color to drain from the headmaster's face while McGonagall smiled proudly at her smart young Gryffindor.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore managed to say but it was clearly a struggle for him to speak after her question.

"Well, I read something in a book about copying memories," she answered acting like she was concentrating hard trying to remember. "Apparently they can be viewed in a rune covered basin." She then seemed to scrunch her face up in concentration before sighing in frustration. "I'm sorry but I can't remember what it's called."

"A pensive," McGonagall supplied the answer clearly enjoying watching her favorite student get the better of the stubborn old fool.

"Thank you professor," she responded smiling at their head of house before meeting Dumbledore's eyes again. "Surely you could take a copy of my memory of the attack and view it in a pensive? You must, as the head of the Wizengamot, be able to get access to one?"

"Actually Miss Granger," McGonagall answered for Dumbledore. "The Headmaster owns a pensive. He keeps it in that cabinet over there."

She pointed to the corner and all three of them turned to look as if they'd just learned something new and exciting. Hermione played it perfectly as she enthusiastically turned back to the headmaster.

"In that case sir," she said smiling. "You're welcome to take the copy and view it right now."

Dumbledore didn't answer right away. He sat there clearly shocked at how pear shaped this meeting had gone. Harry knew he was desperately searching for a way out of this but didn't think he could but a few moments later Dumbledore surprised him.

"I could do that Miss granger," he said calmly. "But it wouldn't make a difference. You see, Memories can be tampered with sometimes unintentionally. You have thought from the beginning and continually told yourself that Mr. Weasley attacked you and therefore it's possible that your memory would show him as the attacker whether he was guilty or not. That is why memories aren't allowed as evidence in a trial. They're too subjective and easily manipulated."

"I've never heard of that Albus!" McGonagall argued.

"You've never been part of a Wizengamot court panel Minerva," he responded. "So you wouldn't be familiar with the rules of evidence."

She didn't argue further but her expression showed skepticism. Harry knew the old man was lying through his teeth but they couldn't call him on it. There weren't any books in the Hogwarts library on wizarding law so Hermione couldn't contradict him either without raising too many questions so while he enjoyed watching the old man squirm and would've loved to see Ron finally get what's coming to him, he knew they'd pushed this as far as they could. When no one spoke for a few moments Dumbledore seemed to calm obviously thinking he won the argument.

"As I said earlier," he started clearly building towards dismissing them. "If that's all you wanted to talk about, then we should end this right here. It's getting rather late anyway. As unfortunate as this whole episode has been, I feel I must impress upon you the importance of forgiveness and second chances. Whoever perpetrated this heinous act has undoubtedly learned their lesson since there's been no further attacks so I urge you to try to move on so we can put this behind us once and for all. If there's nothing further you may return to your dormitories."

"Actually Headmaster," Harry said softly. "As much as I would love to see Ron Weasley face justice, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

There was no missing the confusion in the old man's face as he clearly had no clue what Harry wanted. He gave another exasperated sigh as he sat back and seemed to brace himself while signaling Harry to continue.

"While I respect the fact that you know more about these things than I do as far as the wizarding world's concerned and understand there's not enough proof to act, it doesn't change how we," he indicated himself along with Hermione and Neville as he spoke. "Feel about what happened or the person we believe to be responsible for it. While Neville and I are fighting to control our desire for revenge, Hermione here finds herself forced to live in the same house as the person she believes tried to kill her. It's not fair to make her suffer like that sir."

The pained expression that came over his face was a clear indication he wasn't happy with the new topic which wasn't really that different from the old one. It was really more of a same problem different tactic sort of thing. Harry had to fight a smile at seeing the old man start massaging his temple with one hand or the glare his head of house was directing at her superior. It took a few moments for Dumbledore to respond. When he did, his tone was more resigned than remorseful.

"And just what," he replied more than a little exasperated. "Would you like me to do about it?"

"Sir," Harry started trying to be respectful. "Hermione and Ron Weasley can't stay in the same house. None of us want to be in the same house as him but we all want to stay together so I was hoping Ron could be resorted. If not, then the three of us need to be."

"I agree with Mr. Potter Albus," McGonagall added. "I don't want that boy in my house."

Dumbledore was massaging both temples now as he seemed to consider the request. In reality he was formulating a response that would avoid revealing a limitation he didn't want anyone in the room to know he had. It wasn't the first time he'd had to bluff. He'd been successful at it in the past and had no reason to believe it wouldn't work this time.

"There will be no resorting," he said finally putting all the authority he could muster in his voice. "I'm sorry but, again, since there's no proof of wrongdoing on Mr. Weasleys part I cannot authorize a resorting for him or any of you. My decision is final and I will brook no further discussions on this subject now or in the future. This matter is closed."

He stood to escort him out when a voice he never expected to hear stopped him cold.

"What he means is he doesn't have the authority to call for a resort because only I can do that."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice to see that it was the sorting hat that was speaking. Dumbledore shakily sat back down as the hat continued.

"You see the founders created me to do all the sorting after they were gone. They wanted the sorting done fairly and recognized the possibility that an unscrupulous person could become headmaster and manipulate the sorting to his own ends. To keep that from happening they wrote it into the bylaws that only I had the authority to sort or resort a student. Neither the headmaster, board of governors or even the ministry can change that because the bylaws predate them all."

They were all paying rapt attention. Hermione especially seemed excited to be learning something new. Harry was ecstatic. At last they'd found a way around the roadblock the old man had become. If the hat agreed to their request there would be nothing Dumbledore could do to stop it. That didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"While we appreciate the history lesson Hat," Dumbledore said still trying to maintain the illusion he was in charge. "This is a matter of school discipline and doesn't concern you."

"Up until Mr. Potter's request, I would have agreed with you headmaster," the hat responded. "But a request for a resorting does concern me and I take my job seriously unlike some I could name." There was no doubt among any of the room's occupants who the hat was referring to with that statement. "This isn't the first I've heard of this situation and, after sorting the boy, I have no doubt that the youngest Weasley was more than capable of carrying out such a despicable deed. A clear indication he was incorrectly sorted. Not the first time I've made a mistake in the last thousand years but certainly one I can correct."

"No!" Dumbledore practically yelled returning to his feet. "I won't allow it!"

"You have no choice headmaster!" the hat yelled back. "I will resort Ron Weasley tomorrow night after dinner! To echo your words from before Headmaster, my decision is final."

With that the hat stopped speaking and nothing the headmaster said could get it speaking again. Eventually Dumbledore sat down and put his head in his hands and barely acknowledged his students or second in command bid him goodnight before they left.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore didn't know how things had gotten so out of hand. He had expected Harry potter would want to discuss Mr. Weasley and the incident that happened before the holidays but never expected the meeting to go the way it did. He thought he'd be able to politely dismiss them as he had done before when this issue came up.

He quickly realized he had greatly underestimated Miss Granger when she brought up the pensive. His bluff had worked for the moment but all it would take was for Minerva to ask Amelia about it to have that house of cards fall apart and see his hand forced when it came to young Mr. Weasley not to mention finding himself in a heap of trouble as well.

He would have to move up his plans. Perhaps, once the potions took effect, the hat would change its mind about resorting young Ronald especially if it was Mr. Potter doing the asking. He would have to act fast. 'Tomorrow at lunch should be sufficient' he thought to himself.

He pulled a bottle and glass out of one of his desk drawers and poured himself a double. Quickly downing it he poured himself another but this one he sipped more slowly. He was beginning to feel exposed as he seemed to be finding himself attacked from all sides these days or at least it felt like he was. He needed someone to watch his back and made a mental note to visit St. Mungos over the weekend to find out how soon Severus would be able to return. It wouldn't be soon enough for him. Albus finished his drink as well as a headache potion he'd pulled from a different drawer for good measure then headed to bed.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning happy that he'd just spent his last night in the same dorm room as Ron. They'd finally gotten some small measure of justice for Hermione. As he headed to the showers, he pondered what house the git might end up in. Ravenclaw was out; Ron was far too stupid to end up there. That left Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Ron wasn't really loyal to anyone but himself but Harry doubted he could be lucky enough to see the redhead end up in Slytherin but he could hope.

Harry and Neville met Hermione in the common room and they headed to breakfast together. They enjoyed their breakfast and completely ignored Ron when he entered the great hall. They did finish quickly after that and headed to their first class early. Harry fully expected this to be a great day and couldn't wait for dinner.

* * *

Hermione was also looking forward to dinner. She wanted to do a lot more to Ron bloody Weasley than simply get him resorted but, at that moment, she'd take what she could get. While she was as excited as the boys were about what was coming that night, she was still Hermione. She found herself, more than once, having to admonish both of her companions to pay attention in class.

Their whispered arguments that they'd been through this class before in the previous timeline didn't sway her. Neville lacked confidence and had to use his father's wand the first time around so probably wasn't able to get the most out of it the first time while Harry was best friends with Ron. Harry couldn't argue with her on that and didn't even try.

None of that really mattered to Hermione though because even if they'd been as attentive and studious as her the first time, they still might have missed something useful. That's why she paid rapt attention even though, so far, she'd heard nothing new; it was still possible that she might.

They headed to lunch and once again sat closest to the head table and far away from Ron. They started to fill their plates then went to fill their glasses when they noticed there were no pitchers of pumpkin juice within reach.

"Sorry," a voice said behind them as a hand sat a pitcher of juice in front of them. Turning around, they saw that the voice belonged to Percy Weasley. "I was going to sit here but decided to move down a bit. I had to talk to a professor McGonagall about something and found myself with a terrible thirst and decided to grab a drink first chance I got."

He held up a half filled glass to show them then took a drink and left. Harry and Hermione each poured themselves a glass and took a long drink before digging into their lunch while Neville opted for tea instead. Fifteen minutes later Hermione began to feel nauseous. It wasn't the food which was quite delicious; it was the thoughts that had entered her head. She found herself wishing Ron was with them. Worse than that, she almost unconsciously put more distance between herself and Neville. Next she found herself wishing it was Ron sitting beside her instead of Neville. When a thought entered her head that Ron would make a good husband someday, it took all her self control not to vomit right then and there.

It was then that she knew something was very wrong. She glanced at Harry and noticed he was staring at the redhead but there was no anger in his face only longing. She scribbled a quick note to Neville forcing herself to hand it to him despite the sudden revulsion she felt toward him then turned to Harry and asked him to leave with her. Harry nodded and together they walked out of the great hall helping each other control the urge to talk to Ron as they passed him. She glanced back as they left the hall and saw Neville heading towards the head table looking sad like she'd asked him to in her note.

Once they were out of the hall she led him to an unused classroom to wait for Neville. As soon as she placed the glass she'd brought with her on the desk, she checked on Harry.

"Are you alright love?" she asked concerned.

He was now visibly shaking as he fought against the poison.

"R-ron," was all he could get out.

She grabbed his face with both hands and gave him a kiss before meeting his eyes.

"We've been poisoned Harry," she told him. "Don't worry; we will get it out of us soon."

"D-don't l-let them w-win," Harry pleaded though it was a struggle. "C-can't lose y-ou."

There were tears running down his face and fear in his eyes that caused her to pull him into a fierce hug.

"That will never happen Harry!" she swore holding him close. "We will be fine, I promise."

She couldn't figure out why he seemed to be more affected than she was until she remembered that he'd downed the first glass and had been most of the way through the second while she'd only drank about half of her first. It had clicked for her as they left the hall that it was the Pumpkin juice that had been spiked. Percy's little story had been a set up and they'd fallen for it. She would bet that there was a repulsion charm on the pitcher to keep Neville from having any as well. That should have been a red flag since Neville loved pumpkin juice but somehow they'd missed that too. 'Perhaps a mild confundous charm?' she thought to herself.

Her thoughts didn't get any farther as right at that moment Neville came in followed by McGonagall. Hermione quickly explained the problem to their head of house and gave her the glass. McGonagall ran a check of the contents then immediately led them up to the hospital wing to be checked out. Hermione had to fight the urge to ask if they could have Ron there instead of Neville and felt like she was betraying her friend the whole time because of it.

Once in the hospital wing Pomfrey gave them a potion to make them vomit then gave them flushing potions to get what had been absorbed out of their system. An hour later they were feeling normal again. They were also very angry. Harry hadn't said much but it was clear to her that he wanted blood as Madam Pomfrey told them all that had been put in the pumpkin juice. She had them both resting on a bed while recovering from their ordeal. They were sitting on the same bed because Harry wouldn't let go of her while he was fighting the potions. He'd released his tight hold on her but she'd made no move to leave his side. Neville was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Pomfrey approached them with a look of disgust on her face as she read a piece of parchment that expression was mirrored by Professor McGonagall who was following her.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," she said sounding grim. "It appears that someone was out to do you great harm. There were multiple potions in the pumpkin juice you drank. Most of which, seemed to be keyed to Ron Weasley. They included a strong loyalty potion, as well as protectiveness, guilt and a notice me surely potion. There was also a repulsion potion keyed to Mr. Longbottom as well as a notice me not potion keyed to both of you."

"I managed to confiscate the pitcher and test it as well," It was Professor McGonagall who spoke next. "As you suspected Miss Granger, There were charms on it as well. There was a compulsion charm, a mild confundus charm and a repulsion charm. While the confundus wasn't anything out of the ordinary, the other two were quite unique. The compulsion was one that would only affect the two of you while the repulsion was set up to affect everyone but you. I daresay, even Professor Flitwick, would have trouble creating such targeted charms. I agree with Poppy, someone tried to harm you today but, having seen Mr. Weasley's grades, there is no way he could have done it nor could his older brother Percy have accomplished it for him. Someone far more skilled was involved and I intend to find out who."

She paused for a moment as her expression became one of resolve. She made eye contact with all three of them before continuing.

"I've already contacted Amelia Bones and she is right now at an emergency meeting of the board of governors trying to see to it that the headmaster won't be able to stand in the way of this investigation like he did the last one."

She gave Hermione a sympathetic look as she said the last part. She didn't get to say anymore as she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"She was successful."

McGonagall and Pomfrey turned around as Amelia bones came into view flanked by two aurors. She was holding a piece of parchment in her hand. There was a slight smile of triumph on her face as she approached but her expression turned sympathetic when she addressed the three students.

"The board was shocked upon hearing what happened to you," she told them. "They unanimously gave me approval to do a thorough investigation and there's nothing Dumbledore can do to stop it. I promise you we will bring those responsible to justice."

She paused for a moment as her tone became more professional.

"I've already sent a team of aurors out to the Burrow to interview Molly Weasley as well as search the place for evidence of the potions you were given. I also intend to talk to both Ron and Percy Weasley to determine the extent of their involvement but first I think we need to have a meeting with the Headmaster."

She paused again as a sly smile came over her face.

"It wouldn't do to give him time to warn his cohorts now would it? I agree with Minerva here that very view witches or wizards would be able to cast those charms and Albus Dumbledore is at the top of that list. Add in the fact that he's been protecting the youngest Weasley boy beyond all reason and, from what I've heard, vehemently opposed having the boy resorted, he clearly seems to have a strong motive for making you two change your tune on Mr. Weasley. Harry, I think you and Hermione should send the headmaster a note asking for a meeting as soon as possible. If I'm right, you won't have to wait long for an answer."

Harry remained quiet only nodding his head. Hermione was worried about him but quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and scribble a quick note before signing it and handing it to Harry to sign it. Once it was finished, she handed it to McGonagall who called a house elf and asked it to go to the owlery and bring Hedwig to the hospital wing. The elf disappeared and reappeared almost immediately. Hedwig hooted in annoyance before flying over to Harry and nuzzling him. Harry petted her for a few moments then tied the note to her leg and asked her to deliver it to Dumbledore.

She returned with a response about ten minutes later. Harry took the note and read it before looking up at his companions.

"He said we can meet with him right now." He said simply.

Amelia had her aurors take charge of the pitcher and glass while she held on to the reports and notice from the governors. As a group they left the hospital heading for Dumbledore's office. Harry was still not speaking and it was worrying Hermione. As they were approaching the gargoyle, she asked McGonagall if she could have a few moments with Harry alone. McGonagall looked at him and Hermione could see concern in her eyes. She nodded her head and told them they'd wait for them at the gargoyle. She led him into an unused classroom and closed the door while putting silencing and locking charms on it. Then she turned to Harry. He was just standing there not really looking at anything his face a mask of rage and pain.

"Harry," she said with deep concern. "I'm worried about you. Are you-"

"He's dead," Harry interrupted her and there was no mistaking the anger in that statement or the seriousness in his tone.

"We've always planned to kill Ron, Harry but-," she started to respond but was interrupted again.

"Not Ron!" he yelled then seemed to catch himself. "I mean, yes we're going kill him but I was referring to Dumbledore."

She was quite sure the shock she was feeling was written all over her face.

"B-but Harry-" she tried to reply but he cut her off again.

"Don't say it Hermione," he said firmly. "I know you try to see the best in people. It's one of things I love best about you and you may be right. He might not have dark intentions like Voldemort but this time he's gone way too far for the bloody greater good. First he got Sirius locked up again and now he's tried to take you from me."

"You don't know-," she tried again but again he wouldn't let her finish.

"You heard them!" he said his voice slightly raised in anger. "Only a few could do those charms. Only Dumbledore would have a reason too."

She opened her mouth to argue but the words died in her throat as she watched him go from angry to sad in a few seconds.

"They tried to make me stop loving you," he said as tears began running down his face. "They put horrible thoughts in my head. They tried to make me think that at best you were boring and plain and at worst an insufferable know-it-all, but I fought them." His expression became imploring as he continued. "I wouldn't let them take my love for you away. Take you away. I swear Hermione! I never stopped loving you for even one second."

At that he completely broke down. She immediately pulled him into her arms to reassure him of her love.

"I know you didn't Harry," she said with all the conviction she could muster. "Nor did I stop loving you. They failed love and, I promise you, we'll make them pay."

She held him until he calmed down. She knew arguing with him further would be useless. If they'd just gone after him, he probably would've let it slide, but they'd gone after her and that, to him, was unforgivable. He'd suffered many losses in his lifetime. His saving people thing had led to many people being saved but always seemed to come up short when it was someone close to him. Fate, it seemed, was determined to be cruel to him. Forcing him to watch helplessly as people he loved died. When they fell in love, she became the one person he refused to lose. When it came to her, his saving people thing reached a whole other level. Anyone going after her would be permanently removed as a threat and there would be nothing anyone could say or do to change his mind.

Once he calmed down, she pulled out her wand and removed the tear stains from his face as well as hers. Once they were presentable, she removed the silencing and locking charms form the door then they left together. They had a meeting to get to.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office a triumphant smile on his face as he read Harry's note. The potions had worked. He'd watched as they pulled away from Mr. Longbottom. The sadness on the boys face as he walked up to the head table to talk to Minerva spoke volumes. He clearly felt betrayed by his friends. Dumbledore didn't pay any attention to what the boy said to her. He was too busy watching Potter and Granger as they left the hall clearly trying to fight the potions. The charms he put on the pitcher insured they would imbibe too much to be successful. No, he'd expected to hear from them very soon.

He quickly wrote a response inviting them to come to his office immediately then sat back to contemplate his next move. The potions had worked well but Potter and Granger would have to continue being dosed. They might also need to be given other potions to further modify their behavior. A loyalty potion keyed to himself for instance and perhaps one for the Weasley family as well. A potion to curb the boy's violent tendencies might be a good idea too. In a few years time, if it didn't occur naturally, a potion to make the boy take notice of young Ginerva may be needed followed up, if necessary, with a love potion. Miss Granger was almost certain to require one to make her accept Ronald as her mate. With Severus hopefully returning soon, it finally looked like things were going go the way Albus Dumbledore wanted them to.

The smile was still on his face when the door charm announced he had a visitor. He changed it slightly to a welcoming smile as he called out for his visitors to come in. the smile stayed as Minerva entered first followed by Harry and Hermione. It disappeared when Neville followed behind them and his expression turned to shock when Amelia along with two aurors brought up the rear. Dumbledore swallowed hard before greeting them then conjured some extra chairs so everyone could sit down. All the good feelings he had were replaced with dread. The plan he thought had gone so well had apparently gone terribly awry. He gathered all his courage before getting down to business.

"You asked to see me Mr. Potter?" he asked as kindly as he could manage.

The boy's only response was a glare and Dumbledore was quite sure that if looks could kill he'd be headed on to the next great adventure that very moment. The others weren't looking too kindly at him either. It was Minerva that spoke first.

"There's been an incident Albus," she started in a serious tone. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and indirectly Mr. Longbottom were the victims of a vicious attack at lunch today. Someone put several potions into a pitcher of Pumpkin juice then charmed it to insure that they, and no one else, would partake of the contents."

Dumbledore didn't have to fake shock at her words. He couldn't believe how badly the plan had failed. He carefully put on a sad, compassionate expression before responding.

"That's very unfortunate," he said sadly. "I'm glad it was caught before any of them was hurt. Why wasn't this brought to my attention earlier and why is Amelia here?"

"Giving someone mind controlling potions is a serious crime Albus!" Minerva replied her voice raised. "Naturally I contacted the MLE."

"We've been through this before Minerva!" he responded letting his annoyance with his deputy show. "It's up to me to decide whether or not to notify the authorities!"

"Not this time Albus." Amelia broke in handing him the governors' notice. "The board has asked me to investigate this incident so it doesn't matter what you think."

He read over the notice. It gave her authority to investigate the potion incident but nothing else.

"Very well Amelia" he said finally. "But see to it that that's all you look into. Try looking into last term's attack and I'll contact the board and have this notice revoked and you barred from this school. Do we understand each other?"

If anything, Harry's, along with everyone else's expressions, became even more unfriendly towards him during the exchange. Harry, Dumbledore noted, seemed to be almost shaking with barely controlled rage. So much so, that Albus was afraid the boy might try to attack him but, once again, neither he nor his two friends said anything. Instead, they left it to Amelia to respond.

"We do Headmaster," she responded. "But don't think for one minute that I'm done pursuing it. I won't rest until that boy faces justice for what he did to Miss Granger. You won't be able to protect him forever."

"That goes double for me Albus!" McGonagall interjected.

"Very well," he replied.

It was now clear that he would have to get Amelia removed from her post. Minerva may have to go as well. He mentally cursed the youngest Weasley boy for putting him in this position. He could have put the favors he was going to have to call in to far better use then to save the little brat from the consequences of his actions.

"Let's move on shall we?" he continued. "Tell me about today's incident."

Amelia handed him copies of the reports on the pitcher and its contents. He made a show of reading them since he already knew what was in them. Putting a look of sincere regret on his face, he again looked at his visitors.

"Well, let me start be reiterating what I said before," he said in solemn tone. "It does my heart good to know that you weren't permanently harmed but surely you can't think Mr. Weasley is capable of such a thing?"

"No we don't," Amelia answered. "The boy is barely functioning in his classes according to Minerva so we are certain he couldn't have brewed the potions and there is no way, even if he turned out to be a charms prodigy, that he could have performed the intricate charm work on the pitcher. His older brother Percy may have been able to brew the potions but the charms, other than perhaps the confundus, would have been way above his level as well. No, I suspect Percy's only involvement was delivering the pitcher into the unsuspecting hands of these children." She indicated Harry and Hermione as she spoke. "We will have to rule him out though so I will need to speak with him very soon maybe even tonight."

Dumbledore didn't like the sound of that as any such discussion was virtually guaranteed to reveal his involvement and that would be a disaster. What he heard next he liked even less.

"If I'm correct," Amelia continued. "This is a far more serious situation than a school prank or even a student on student vendetta. With the Weasley name all over this, along with the magics involved, I dispatched a team of aurors to the Burrow an hour ago to interview Molly and Arthur and search the house for anything that might link them to this."

He could now see all his plans falling apart before his eyes. His recent success with regards to Sirius Black would mean nothing if he himself suddenly became a resident of Askaban which was a likely outcome if his part in this became known. He could only hope Molly had had the sense to get rid of anything incriminating in case things didn't go as planned.

His thoughts were interrupted as his floo flashed before another auror stepped out of the fireplace. While it annoyed him that the wizard hadn't requested an invitation first, he was livid inside when the auror went straight to Amelia without acknowledging the person whose office he'd just barged into. This could not be allowed to continue.

He'd built and cultivated a sterling reputation that made him the most respected and revered wizard in the magical world. He would not allow anything, much less these brats that sat before him, destroy it. While he raged inside, he kept his face impassive as the auror handed a piece of parchment to Amelia. Another surge of rage hit him at that. It should have been shown to him first. The incident had happened at his school after all.

Amelia and the auror whispered back and forth for a few minutes oblivious to Dumbledore's outrage. When they were done, the auror left the way he came. When she turned to Minerva rather than him, it was the last straw.

"Madam Bones," he said putting all the authority he could muster into his tone. "You will speak to me on this matter not Minerva! You can start with what the auror just gave you."

Amelia looked poised to argue while Minerva glared daggers at him but neither woman said anything until Amelia turned to face him.

"Very well Headmaster," she responded evenly. "It appears my discussion with Percy Weasley will have to wait."

At first, Dumbledore thought that was good news but then a feeling of dread came over him and he feared it was anything but as she continued.

"I'm afraid I'll be spending this evening and the better part of tomorrow interviewing his parents. When my aurors arrived at the Burrow, Molly Weasley refused to let them into the kitchen. Once they forced their way in, they found several potions brewing on her stove. They were the same potions that were found in the pitcher. She's been arrested as has Arthur. Their youngest child Ginerva, who was home at the time has been temporarily placed with their only living relative Muriel Prewitt until their older sons Bill and Charlie can be contacted to see if they can take her in."

'Stupid woman!' thought Dumbledore. There were more than enough potions for the foreseeable future. There was no need for her to be making more so soon. He would have to act quickly to avert the disaster that would occur if they were questioned with veritaserum. Disaster for him anyway. They possessed far too much knowledge of his actions since the end of the war; knowledge that could not be allowed to become public.

For the greater good of the wizarding world, Harry Potter had to fulfill his destiny. Only with Dumbledore's guidance would the boy have any hope of success. That's why he couldn't let Sirius have any access to the boy and agreed to the use of potions; he couldn't risk letting the boy have any influences that might keep him from following the master plan that Dumbledore had laid out for him.

It didn't matter what the boy, or anyone else, might want. The future of the wizarding world was at stake. There was really no choice. He would prefer to keep everyone ignorant of this truth for as long as possible but would tell them if it came to it. He was quite sure that, if everyone knew what he did, they would gladly force the boy under his control if it became necessary.

It was possible that, once told of the prophecy, the boy might willingly sever ties with his friends and place himself under Dumbledore's tutelage for the good of all. If Miss Granger was truly as bright as she seemed, she would understand there was no other option and convince Mr. Longbottom to accept it as well, but he wasn't quite ready to play his trump card yet. He would save that as a last resort. He put those thoughts aside for now as Amelia continued.

"It looks like we now know the source of the potions but not the charms. A further check revealed that there are only two people at Hogwarts that could've done them. Your charms master Filius Flitwick and you Headmaster. Professor Flitwick's reputation is impeccable and there's no conceivable reason for him to help Molly Weasley poison two students."

"Are you saying my reputation is any less impeccable then Filius'!?" he asked letting some anger flow into his voice. "Because I'll happily put it up against yours anytime Madam Bones!"

"To the public at large Headmaster," she responded matching his anger with her own. "You outshine us all but, personally, your stubborn protection of Ronald Weasley beyond all reason coupled with your well known ties to Arthur and Molly, make you much more likely to assist her than Professor Flitwick. It's also well known that you and Mr. Potter have been at odds since he came to Hogwarts. The fact that these potions would've helped mend that rift clearly gives you a motive."

"I resent that implication!" He replied no longer trying to hide his outrage. "For over sixty years I've dedicated my life to the children of magical Britain and have never acted in any way other than the best interests of the students in my charge!"

"That may be true," she answered clearly not backing down. "But I must follow this investigation where it leads. My interviews with the Weasleys as well as their son Percy should help clear this up. Although, to be thorough, I may need to talk to young Ronald and the twins as well."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary Amelia," he interjected quickly.

He knew the twins weren't involved but Ronald couldn't be trusted not to say something stupid that would land them all in a whole lot more trouble than they already were in. It was almost a given that the boy would incriminate himself in the attack on Miss Granger. If that happened, there would be nothing he could do for the boy, though he may not have to now that Molly and Arthur had been arrested.

If he could arrange for them to take the fall for this while keeping his secrets intact and, most importantly, himself out of harm's way, he would be free to let the boy hang if the need arose. A plan began to form in his mind as he returned his attention to his now very unwelcome guests as Amelia replied to his outburst.

"We shall see Headmaster. In the meantime, you are to have no contact with any of the Weasley children until this matter is cleared up." She held up a hand to forestall any objection he might make. "Anything school related that might come up, Minerva can and will handle it."

He surprised them by not arguing.

"That's probably for the best," he said solemnly. "I've known Molly and Arthur for years. I would never have believed them capable of such a despicable act. It's obvious now that I didn't know them as well as I thought I did. There will be no interference from me Amelia. As for you three," he turned his attention to the three students who still hadn't said a word. "I apologize for any suffering you endured over this incident. I assure you there will be no others."

None of them responded nor did their expressions soften one iota. He would have liked a more positive response but he decided not to push it since he needed to end this meeting quickly so he could get started on damage control.

"I would appreciate it if you kept me informed Amelia," he continued in a consolatory tone. "Otherwise I'll stay out of your way. Now, it's almost time for dinner and these three," he indicated the students as he spoke. "Are no doubt in dire need of a good meal after today's events. I will leave it to you, Minerva, to see to it that they are able to enjoy tonight's festivities in peace."

He gave the children a conspiratorial wink as he said this hoping to get a smile from them. When he didn't get any, he chalked it up to having been at odds with them for so long. He figured it would take some time to earn his way back into the boy's good graces and he was willing to be patient. It was a tactic that had served him well in the past and would most likely do so now.

Once he was officially named Harry's guardian, he would have all the access he needed to guide the boy down the path he needed to go for him to fulfill his destiny. He had hoped to use the Weasleys but they had now become a liability that needed to be sacrificed for the greater good.

He kept his famous eye twinkle on full force until they were gone then locked and charmed his door to insure his privacy before moving quickly to the fireplace. He threw in some floo powder before sticking his head into the flame.

"Minister of Magic," he called out and was soon looking at the minister himself as he sat at his desk looking over some documents.

"Cornelius?" he said to get the man's attention only to see him jump in surprise before turning to his visitor.

"Albus," he exclaimed grabbing his heart theatrically. "You startled me."

"My apologies old friend but I need your help."

* * *

Elsewhere, the three students that had just left his office gathered in the unused classroom Harry and Hermione had used before the meeting. Two of them were trying to calm down the third member of their group with little success. It wasn't Harry that needed calming; it was Hermione. She was pacing back and forth the look on her face making them both glad she wasn't mad at them.

"That whiskered wanker!" she yelled finally unable to hold her temper in any longer. "Did he really think a sudden change of attitude, a few winks and that bloody eye twinkle of his would suddenly make us fall at his feet or want to kiss his wrinkly old ass?!"

She then stopped pacing and looked at her two friends.

"You do realize that's what he was doing don't you?" she asked nervously.

"Of course we did love," Harry responded smiling. "I'm just surprised you did. I'd of thought you'd be trying to convince me to give him another chance after that display of crap he threw at us in there."

She glared at him for a moment making him worry he'd gone too far.

"Honestly Harry," she responded momentarily turning her ire on him. "If I was truly a first year student, I might have fallen for it but not this time. The bastard is sacrificing the Weasleys to save himself."

"I know Hermione," Harry replied. "But after what they did, both today and the first time around, they can rot for all I care. That doesn't change the fact that Dumbledore will need to be brought down as well, but it would seem to have solved most of our redhead problem in one go."

"He's right Hermione," Neville spoke up adding in his two nuts worth. "I was truly afraid I was losing one of my two best friends today until you gave me that note."

Her anger was quickly replaced with guilt and there were tears in her eyes as she threw her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Neville," she responded through sobs. "I fought it with everything I had."

"I know you did Hermione," he replied returning her hug. "But you have nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad you're finally seeing Dumbledore for who he really is. Molly Weasley brewed the potions and Dumbledore made sure you drank them. Arthur Weasley had to at least have been aware of it, if not assisting in some way, so none of them deserve your pity. They are also the reason Ron is still walking the halls of this school free as a bird after he attacked you." He paused for a moment as a smile came over his face. "Speaking of which, Ron doesn't know he's being resorted tonight and I'd like to be there when he finds out. We should head down there early so we can get good seats."

Both Harry and Hermione matched his mischievous smile with one of their own.

"Neville's right 'Mione," Harry agreed. "We wouldn't want to miss that." Hermione nodded her agreement as he continued. "I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't hand him over to Amelia straightaway after the sudden change in attitude. He must be holding that back until he can really score some points with it."

He took her hand in his and gently ran his thumb over the back of it.

"So, you ready to head down love?" he asked when he met her eyes again.

She nodded and the three now smiling friends left the classroom and headed down to the great hall.

* * *

The great hall was loud with all the conversations going on. No had seen the Gryffindor trio, as they had come to be called, since lunch. Professor McGonagall hadn't been seen either as other professors had covered her afternoon classes for her. Add to that that Amelia Bones had been seen leaving the grounds and the whole school knew something was up.

The trio themselves weren't talking. They were sitting together at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the head table. They kept to themselves except for when McGonagall came over and used her wand to check the food and drink close to them. Everyone was curious as to the reason behind the professor's odd behavior but, since no one involved was talking, they could only guess what it was.

Dinner proceeded normally except for the headmaster arriving late. When Dumbledore stood at the end of the feast and called for everyone's attention while McGonagall quietly slipped out, everyone thought they were finally going to get some answers about the day's events. No one expected the news they received.

"If I may have everyone's attention please?" he called out then waited for the hall to quiet down before continuing. "It seems we are to bear witness to a rare event this evening as the sorting hat has decreed that one of you is to be resorted this evening. As you know, the sorting hat has been sorting students into their houses since the time of the founders. What you may not know is that the hat also has the authority to resort any student should it deem it necessary. The last time it happened was over two hundred years ago."

By this time, McGonagall had returned with the hat and stool. Everyone was now watching her as they waited to hear who the unfortunate student was. They had long since settled into their houses by now and had no interest in moving. While there might be one or two of their housemates they wouldn't mind being rid of, there were also several members of other houses they would hate to have forced on them.

All thoughts of the Gryffindor trio and what happened that afternoon left their heads as they awaited their fate. Dumbledore kept them waiting until McGonagall made it to the front of the room and set the stool down before placing the hat on it.

"The student being resorted is..," there was a pregnant pause as he allowed the tension to build.

Every student seemed to lean forward just a little not wanting to miss a single word. All except the Gryffindor trio that is. They, of course, already knew who it was but the rest of the students were too caught up in the announcement to notice. Then Dumbledore finally put them out of their misery.

"Ronald Weasley" he finished.

"No!" the shout came from the middle of the Gryffindor table as the named student decided to protest. "I won't do it!"

Meanwhile, the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers while the other houses hung their heads in dread. While relieved that they wouldn't be resorted, no one wanted that particular student in their house. Ravenclaw could see their reputation as the house of intelligence being dragged down by this idiot while Hufflepuff was sure they would never recover if he was sorted into their house. They were already considered the house of misfits, the last thing they needed was to add moron to the equation.

The only thing worse, in both houses minds, would be if it was Draco Malfoy being resorted. Poor Slytherin didn't need another bad apple; they already had Draco. Most of the riff raff hadn't returned from Christmas break so things were finally looking up. Getting Ron Weasley now just wouldn't be fair. McGonagall ordered him to the front but, instead of heading to the stool, he went right up to Dumbledore.

"You better fix this headmaster or my mother won't be happy." He demanded.

Dumbledore merely fixed him with a condescending smile.

"I have no control over this Mr. Weasley," he told the boy. "And your mother's feelings on the matter are irrelevant. The hat has chosen to resort you and you have no choice. Now let's get on with it."

Ron paled as he realized his trump card wasn't going to get him out of this. It was a fearful redhead as opposed to the angry one that had stormed up to the headmaster that made his way to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and everyone waited to find out where he would end up. It seemed to take forever before the hat spoke.

"Slytherin!" it yelled ending the suspense.

Ron Weasley fainted straightaway. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw cheered wildly while the Slytherins looked ready to cry. All except Malfoy that is. Unaware of his housemate's feelings toward him, he spouted off to all within earshot how unfair it was to have a bloodtraitor sorted into his noble house. Poppy immediately moved to the fallen student and revived him.

He was then turned over to Aurora Sinistra, the acting head of Slytherin, who informed him that his things had already been moved before leading him away to show him his new home. The festivities now over, a mass exodus started as students began making their way back to their houses. Harry, Hermione and Neville followed suit as they were frankly quite knackered. It had, after all, been a very trying day. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite over yet. As they approached the portrait of the fat lady, a voice called out to them.

"You three come with me!"

They turned to see that the voice belonged to Percy. Although their hands instinctively went to their wands, they still followed him because: a) he was still a prefect and: b) didn't know what was coming and they wanted to keep it that way. They followed him to a dark alcove off the main corridor where he rounded on them.

"I know it was you," he snarled.

"I'm sorry?" Harry responded for all of them looking genuinely confused.

"Come off it Potter!" he retorted almost yelling. "Don't play dumb with me. It won't work. I know you had something to do with my brother ending up in that horrible house and I'm not letting you get away with it."

"And just how would we have been able to convince the hat to resort him?" Harry reasoned. Percy seemed beyond logic at that point but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. He was also correct but they weren't about to tell him that,

"I don't know and I don't care!" he yelled proving Harry's assumption correct. "I know you did and I'm going to make you pay! I've been rather lax in my duties so far trying to be a good guy but that ends now!"

He then glanced at his watch before meeting their eyes and shaking his head

"Tut, tut," he said in a mock regretful tone. "Three first years have been caught out after curfew. I guess my new, tougher stance will have to start now. Five points from Gryffindor for each of you. Now get back to your dorms and don't try this again because I'll be watching."

They all made a show fear as they quickly obeyed him. They were bone tired and just wanted to go to bed. They were laughing on the inside however. They didn't expect Percy to be around for much longer anyway and if, by some chance he was, they were perfectly capable of taking care of him themselves if necessary.

* * *

Luna Lovegood was also tired as she climbed into bed that night. Her day had started with a lovely breakfast with her parents. She discussed Wrackspurts and other unusual creatures with her father while her mother laughed at them both. She didn't believe in those creatures anymore but still enjoyed talking about them with her father. She had been so happy to have her mother back that she had forgotten how much she had enjoyed the time she spent with her father.

Their yearly expeditions were never really about proving the existence of the creatures he wrote about in the Quibbler. It was a chance for both of them to reconnect with the only family they had left in the world. Their trips were really family vacations. She was pretty sure her father didn't really believe in them either but, like her, used them as a crutch to cope with his wife's death. With her mum now alive and well, hopefully neither one of them would ever have to do that again.

She helped clean up afterwards then proceeded to beg her father to take her with him when he went to the Ministry (which didn't take much). When he gave in, she squealed in delight and ran up to her room and quickly hid her wand and the list in her robes before running back down to join her father. When they got to the ministry, the guard checked her father's wand then let them through.

She sat quietly while her father conducted several interviews before excusing herself to go to the bathroom. When she got there, she entered a stall and locked the door. She waited until the bathroom was empty then disillusioned herself and exited the stall. She waited near the door for the next person to come in then quietly slipped out before the door closed. She then began looking for the names on her list. She made her way through the various ministry departments checking names off her list as she went. She also managed a get a few wizengamot members.

She had to fight the urge to use the spell on the Weasleys when they were brought in but there were a few Aurors on her list like Rufus Scrimgeour and John Dawlish that she took care of. She wasn't able to get Minister Fudge or that bitch Umbridge yet but it was just her first day. All in all, she'd managed to check twenty- three names off her list before she had to return to the bathroom, enter a stall, remove the charm and return to her father's side. There were many more names on her list but she was confident she would complete it before too long.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore made his way through the ministry thankful that Fudge had come through for him. He had pulled Amelia into a meeting regarding the students who had lost their magic over the holidays. He had also replaced her aurors with his own guards so she would never know what he was about to do. Fudge wouldn't either.

He was told that Dumbledore simply wanted to offer comfort and support to his old friends. He made it to the room they were being held in and the guards immediately let him in. Arthur seemed relieved to see him while Molly was livid.

"It's about time you got here Albus!" she screeched. "I hope you've come to tell us we are free to go home because you don't want anyone poking around our heads with veritaserum."

He regretted few things more than letting Molly Weasley in on any of his secrets. She had used that knowledge as an entitlement that gave her the right to threaten him whenever the need arose. She had passed that on to her youngest son and he had taken great joy in slapping the brat down at dinner. Now he was about to permanently erase that mistake once and for all.

"Relax Molly," he replied soothingly. He turned around and pointed his wand at the door to silence it as he continued. "I believe I shall have this resolved shortly."

At this point he turned back around quickly and pointed his wand at them.

"Obliviate!" he said loudly and watched as both of their faces went blank. "I'm afraid you have threatened me for the last time Molly." He continued as he looked into her lifeless eyes.

He spent the next few minutes planting false memories while removing all knowledge of his secrets from their minds. When he was done, he brought them out of the trance, told them he would do what he could for them and left. He still had one more stop to make.

He flooed back to his office then turned around and re-entered it only to end up in the Gryffindor common room. Thankfully it was empty saving him from having to obliviate any students that might have seen him. He quickly disillusioned himself then headed up to the fifth year dorms and entered the one that housed Percy Weasley.

He carefully crept up to the edge of the boy's bed and slowly pulled back the curtain. He then pointed his wand at Percy's head and whispered 'obliviate' then doctored his memories to match his parent's. He then returned to his office confident that his mission had been successful.

He couldn't help but think it should never have been necessary. In hindsight, giving Harry and Hermione the potions was a foolish idea that was destined to fail. Even if they hadn't realized what happened and sought help, it still would have ultimately failed. The enmity between those two and Ron Weasley was well known.

Suddenly being friendly with the boy they accused of attacking Miss Granger last term would have caused far too much suspicion for them to avoid detection for long. He had allowed Molly to push him into a rash and ill thought out course of action that almost destroyed everything he had worked for.

Somewhere along the line he'd become soft and complacent. Sirius Black was the only real victory he could lay claim to in the last year and that wouldn't do. He needed to get back on his game so he could properly prepare Harry Potter for his destiny. Anything less could be disastrous for the wizarding world. He looked at his desk and briefly considered doing some paperwork but instead decided to head to his quarters and get some rest. It had, after all, been a very trying day.

* * *

Amelia Bones was not happy. Cornelius Fudge had waylaid her the moment she returned to the ministry. He wasn't interested in the day's events but instead wanted a detailed report on the Hogwarts students who had lost their magic over the holidays. There wasn't anything new to report but he kept her there for over an hour going over every detail of the case anyway.

Then she was informed by her aurors that they had been relieved by two of Fudge's guards and ordered to take a ten minute break. That set off alarms in her head that only got louder when one of the aurors told her that, when they returned a few minutes early, they saw someone coming out of the room that resembled Albus Dumbledore.

It got worse when she interrogated the Weasleys with veritaserum. Molly Weasley took full credit for the scheme claiming that neither her husband nor Dumbledore had known anything about it. She also claimed she had tricked her son into helping her. Arthur also claimed he was unaware of his wife's plans and seemed deeply ashamed of what his wife had done. When she interviewed Percy the next day, he corroborated their story.

It was nice and tidy and seemed to fit but she knew it was wrong. She was sure that Arthur and Dumbledore not only knew about it but helped carry it out. She was pretty sure Percy wasn't as innocent as he claimed either but she had no proof. Albus Dumbledore had gotten the better of her once again like he had with Sirius Black. All she could do now was proceed with the case against Molly and hope she got another shot at Albus bloody Dumbledore. If she did, she would make sure she nailed the old bastard.

* * *

Dumbledore woke up feeling quite pleased with himself. The previous night couldn't have gone any better as far as he was concerned. After enjoying a delightful breakfast, he decided to pay a visit to St. Mungos to find out how soon his potion master would be able to return to his duties. He walked into his friend's room to find him unconscious and restrained.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked a nearby healer indicating Severus's condition. "This no way to treat a well respected and revered Hogwarts professor!"

The healer looked at him like he'd just broken into a rendition of 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' complete with the hand gestures. Snape was only respected for his skills in potions and certainly not as a teacher but to suggest he was in any way revered was beyond ridiculous.

"The professor became agitated when told of his condition and had to be restrained," the healer answered.

Dumbledore didn't miss the slight smile on the healer's face indicating he'd enjoyed forcing Snape under control.

"Nevertheless," Dumbledore replied annoyed. "I must insist that you release him this instant."

"Insist all you want headmaster," the healer responded sharply. "This isn't your school. Snape was being unruly and this is how we handle unruly patients. We will revive him in a little while to see if his disposition has improved. If not, he will remain restrained until it does."

Dumbledore knew from experience that Severus was surly on his best days and downright mean on his worst. They wouldn't be releasing him anytime soon if said release depended on his behavior.

"Why not release him from the hospital?" he asked. "I was led to believe he was fully recovered."

"We thought he was," the healer answered. "But then his magical core became unstable and nothing we've tried has been able to rectify the problem. We've warned him that anger and stress could make it worse leaving his core permanently damaged or cause it to collapse all together but, as you can see, he hasn't been inclined to listen."

"Do you think it's the same thing that happened to the students over the holidays?" Albus asked suddenly concerned.

"We don't think so but we can't rule that out," the healer responded. "He was their head of house and knew their families. We're still no closer to figuring out what happened than when they were brought in. My best guess is that his core is still recovering from the barrage of spells that the other professor hit him with. I think he would recover quickly if he would just do as he was told."

Dumbledore hoped it was a freak accident that had destroyed the student's cores. An undetectable illness could start a panic but, by far, the worst scenario would be a malicious spell. A spell that could destroy someone's magic could wreak havoc on the magical world. He shuddered to think of the damage a spell like that could do in the hands of someone like Voldemort. He was pulled from his thoughts when the healer's assistant walked up to them.

"Should we check on him?" she asked hesitantly. There was a grimace on his face as he answered.

"I suppose we should."

The assistant then moved to the head of the bed and revived him. It took a few moments for Snape to come to but, the moment he saw the healer, he immediately began yelling. The assistant had him silenced before he got more than two words out but that didn't stop him. His face began to turn red as he appeared to only get angrier. All at once, he seemed to freeze up and momentarily glowed before he fell back on his bed once again unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

"That wasn't us headmaster," the healer responded while waving his wand over Snape's unconscious body. As he interpreted the results, his shoulders sagged slightly. "It's what I feared would happen. I'm afraid you are going to need a new potions master. His core just collapsed."

It was a very subdued Dumbledore that left St. Mungos. Suddenly, his day wasn't so good anymore. That night at dinner he informed the students and named Aurora Sinistra as his permanent replacement as Slytherin head of house. The students erupted into loud cheers upon hearing that the hated professor was gone for good. The Gryffindor trio just smiled knowingly at each other while silently thanking Luna for checking that particular name off the list.

* * *

The Gryffindor trio was surprised to learn that Percy had escaped punishment then they became annoyed. He'd continued his campaign of harassment and, after a few weeks, they'd had enough. They got an idea when Percy confiscated some polyjuice potion from some second years who were hoping to use it to morph into some older students so they could go to Hogsmeade. After reprimanding them and taking points, he went to dispose of it. Harry then distracted him while Neville nicked enough of the potion for a few doses.

There were two parts to the plan. One involved Harry getting into the Slytherin house while Neville handled Percy. The other was meeting up afterwards without getting caught. Harry disillusioned himself while still in bed then made his way down to the common room to wait for the prefects to go on their rounds. He then followed them out of the portal and headed towards the dungeons.

Once there, he waited for the Slytherin prefects to return from rounds and followed them into their house. He carefully searched the dorms until he found who he was looking for. He cast a sleeping charm on his target along with his dorm mates then pulled out one of his hairs and dropped it into the vial of polyjuice he'd brought with him. He then drank it and suffered through the pain of the change. When it was done, he removed the disillusionment charm on himself and put it on the sleeping form he now matched.

He then levitated the Slytherin and carefully made his way out of the house to meet his partner in crime. Neville had done the same thing to Percy and met Harry in McGonagall's classroom. The fifth years had transfiguration first thing in the morning so it was the perfect spot for what they had planned. Neville looked at who Harry had brought and nodded his approval.

"Barnabus Bole huh?" he asked "Good choice mate."

"Thanks," Harry replied. "He's a right foul git as well. They're made for each other."

They proceeded to strip both of them and positioned them on McGonagall's desk like lovers with Percy spooning Bole from behind using their school robes as bedding. The last thing Harry did was whisper in Percy's ear that he was holding Penelope. The sleeping prefect responded by squeezing Bole even tighter making the scene even more hilarious.

They waited for the potions to wear off then disillusioned themselves again and headed back to their own house. Hermione was also disillusioned and stationed just inside the portal holding the marauder's map. She'd snuck into the twin's dorm and, with the help of sleeping charms, had nicked it from them. She was watching Harry and Neville on it so she would know when to open the portal for them. Once they were safely back in Gryffindor, she returned the map then all three returned to their beds, removed their charms and went to sleep wishing they were fifth years so they could be there to see what happened the next morning.

Neither Percy nor Bole were at breakfast but only the Gryffindor trio knew why. By lunch, the castle was abuzz about what had happened in McGonagall's class. She was not happy to find a prefect and a fourth year on her desk in a compromising position. That it was two boys was even more disturbing. She woke them with a loud screech. By then, students were already arriving for class.

It was the Ravenclaws that shared that particular class with the Gryffindors so Penelope Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend, was one of the students that walked in as the professor was waking them up. They both quickly moved away from each other and frantically tried to cover themselves while swearing they didn't know how they got there. No one believed them of course and Penelope ran from the room in tears after telling Percy they were through.

McGonagall then confiscated his prefect badge saying he was unworthy to continue on in the position before sending them both to their houses to get properly prepared for their classes. She also promised to discuss further punishments with them later. There was more entertainment at lunch as Percy made a beeline for the twins and loudly accused them of pranking him.

George flatly denied that they'd had anything to do with it. Fred adding that it was only because they hadn't thought of it got a lot of laughs from those listening in but only made Percy angrier. After that, it quickly became clear that no one believed that they'd been pranked as both boys kept getting unwanted advice on where they could go for some 'alone' time without having to worry about getting caught.

Neither house was too happy with their particular housemate because they'd committed a cardinal sin. It wasn't the same sex thing, although that was rather frowned on in the wizarding world. No, their sin was being with each other. The worst thing a Gryffindor could do was to fraternize with a Slytherin. Slytherins felt likewise so Percy and Bole were going to be on the outs with their own houses for quite some time.

The Gryffindor trio were happy with the results of their prank. Percy losing his prefect badge meant he would never be head boy and would only be able to get a low level position in a minor department of the ministry. In short, he had been stopped from ever becoming the threat he'd been in the previous timeline. That didn't mean they wouldn't keep an eye on him or dish out more punishment if the need arose but, for now, he had been rather effectively dealt with.

* * *

Luna was feeling something that was unusual for her; excitement at the thought of reading 'The Daily Prophet'. She normally only read 'The Quibbler' in support of her father but today was special. Today she expected the Prophet to report that the world was changing. For a couple weeks now she'd been checking names off her list. If the spell did its job, there should be a lot fewer wizards in England this morning.

She didn't have to purchase her own copy because her father maintained a subscription to the Prophet to keep an eye on the competition. When it came, she pretended not to care and continued to look at the copy of the Quibbler she was holding upside down. Her father took the paper from the owl then slipped some coins into its pouch while her mother offered it some water and a piece of bacon.

She watched patiently as he unrolled it and began to read the front page. He didn't appear to be shocked at what he read as he merely shook his head as he normally did at what he'd dubbed the idiocy of the wizarding world. Soon he turned to an inside page and she got her first look at the head line. She wasn't disappointed with what she saw.

**Epidemic or Sinister Conspiracy!?**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_The horrible fate that was foisted upon some unfortunate Hogwarts students over the holidays has now spread to some of their classmates as well as many other prominent citizens. It is a list that includes many ministry department heads as well as several Wizengamot members. Many more are currently being treated at St. Mungos for unstable cores hoping to avoid a similar fate. Add to that the recent string of murders that have claimed the lives of several heads of old and noble families and there would seem to be a massive conspiracy targeting not just our government but our entire way of life._

'Well, at least she got something right', an amazed Luna thought to herself certain that was the first time she'd ever said that about a Rita Skeeter article. No one would ever guess that it was three first years and a girl not even in school yet that was doing it. While separately they were taking care of the first list, Luna handling the adults on the list while the others took care of the remaining students, together they'd begun going on missions late at night to eliminate the deatheaters once and for all. They may have avoided ministry justice but there was no escaping theirs.

They'd put an end to several dark families over the last few weeks. Alecto and Amycus Carrow would now never use the torture curse as a form of discipline at Hogwarts. Death eaters such as Josiah Gibbon, Henry Parkinson and Miles Bulstrode would no longer be able to help push a dark agenda in the Wizengamot or block any reforms. Oliver Jugson, Floyd Nott, and Artemis Flint would no longer pass ministry secrets to their master. They'd also tracked down and eliminated lesser death eaters like Thorfinn Rowle and Fenrir Greyback. The night before they'd gone after Walden Macnair and found the remaining names on their list waiting for them...

**Flashback:**

_Luna had met them on the road to her house as usual. She hugged Harry and Hermione before pulling Neville in for a passionate Kiss then all four apparated to a spot just outside the wards of the Macnair ancestral home. Hermione and Luna began to work on creating a hole in the wards while Harry and Neville kept a lookout for any danger. Walden Macnair had strong wards on his house so it took longer than expected to punch a hole in them. They were nearly through when they were forced to hide as someone left the house. To their surprise and joy, it was the Malfoys. Surprise because they hadn't expected anyone to be there at this time of night and joy because it played nicely into their plans. _

_Once they got outside the wards they quickly apparated allowing the girls to get back to what they were doing. Soon they had their hole and, after casting glamours to make themselves look older, were able to slip inside the wards undetected. When they got close to the large mansion they split up. Harry and Hermione headed for the front door while Neville and Luna went around to the back of the house. They approached the back door cautiously looking in nearby windows to see if anyone was around. They didn't see anyone so they tried the door, found it unlocked and quietly slipped inside. _

_They found themselves in an empty kitchen and began slowly making their through the first floor of the house since their target was most likely awake and alert rather than fast asleep in their bed like they'd expected. Being as quiet as possible, they moved from the kitchen into a darkened corridor where they immediately heard voices coming from what they figured was the sitting room across the hall. They crept up to the door and crouched down before slowly opening it and peeking inside. Luna only managed to see that there was a sofa a few feet inside the room when a curse blew a hole in the door just above her head. Next thing she knew she was bodily pushed into the room by Neville. She rolled a few time coming to a stop with the sofa between her and the room's occupants and watched as Neville spun quickly and fired a curse down the hallway. She couldn't see where it went but she heard someone cry out and the telltale thump of a body hitting the floor_

_The deatheaters, now fully aware of their presence, opened up on Neville who was still in the open doorway forcing him to retreat out of the room for cover. With a scream that was filled with both rage and fear for the man she loved, she jumped up and fired several curses none of which were stunners. They'd learned that lesson the hard way at the department of mysteries and wouldn't be giving those bastards a chance to revive each other. When they put them down, they would stay down. She saw that there were four men and five women in the room. One of them was screaming out a man's name while firing curses that were blowing chunks off the wall that Neville was hiding behind. Luna's banishing charm sent her into the mantel of the fireplace hard silencing her for good. This momentarily stopped the barrage of spells being fired at the door allowing Neville to re-enter the room. He fired a few curses of his own before diving behind the sofa with her. She'd ducked back down so didn't see anything but heard what sounded like a man's yell before yet another thump. _

_The remaining deatheaters began firing curse after curse at the sofa slowly blowing it to pieces thinking they had them trapped. Neville pulled her close in order to protect her with his own body if it came to that but Luna wasn't worried because she knew they had back up on the way. It wasn't long before spellfire from the other end of the room announced that their backup had arrived. The spells hitting the sofa ceased and several more screams were heard as Harry and Hermione's spells hit their mark. Luna shared a quick knowing look with Neville then they both quickly got their feet and soon had the deatheaters trapped in a deadly crossfire. She was awed at the sight that greeted her as her head rose above the back of the sofa. She and Neville made a good team but Harry and Hermione were like extensions of each other. If she didn't know better, Luna would swear they could communicate telepathically. _

_They seemed to know what the other was going to do before they did it. One would attack while the other defended. They seemed to switch roles instinctively as the need arose. There was flying debris moving through the air constantly to block curses or, in some cases to be used as weapons. When a deatheater appeared to have the drop on Harry, Hermione banished a vase into his arm throwing off his aim and giving Harry the opening he needed to put the bastard down. When they'd made it to their feet, there were already several more bodies on the floor. Once they joined in, it was only a few seconds before only one deatheater remained; Walden Macnair their target for the evening. He'd crouched behind whatever cover he could find while digging into his pocket. When he found what he was looking for, he gave them a triumphant sneer before whispering something. When nothing happened Macnair's face turned red with anger while Luna celebrated inside. _

_They figured that at least some of their targets would have emergency portkeys that would go through normal anti-portkey wards so Hermione developed a stronger ward that would hopefully do the job. Unfortunately, they didn't have any emergency portkeys to test the new ward so were forced to use it untested in a real life situation and hope for the best. This was the first time anyone had had a chance to escape and made an attempt. Apparently the new ward worked. Macnair decided not to wait for one of them to get a lucky shot in and dove out of cover with his wand pointed at Hermione a familiar green curse lighting up the end of his wand. Fortunately Harry was faster as his reductor curse hit his arm before he could release the spell severing it at the elbow. Macnair screamed as he hit ground blood spraying everywhere. After making sure there were no more enemies left in fighting condition. Both couples moved into the room to finish off anyone who might still be breathing. _

_Harry quickly made a beeline to Macnair who, despite missing an arm and losing blood quickly, was using his good arm to try to pull himself towards the arm he'd just lost and the wand still held in its hand. He was almost there when the wand flew out of the hand. He turned just in time to see Harry catch it. He then seemed to collapse having apparently used all his remaining energy on the last gasp attempt eventually rolling on to his back while holding what was left of his wand arm. Harry pointed his wand at the deatheater's chest as he met the older man's eyes. He was just going to kill him quickly but Lucius Malfoy's unexpected presence had him thinking and he decided to try to mess up bastard's afterlife as well since he wouldn't be alive for much longer either. He didn't know if it was possible but there was no harm in trying. _

_He whispered 'Lucius sends his regards,' then watched the anger and betrayal appear on his face before sending another reductor curse insuring he'd executed his last magical creature._

_A few minutes later all the deatheaters were confirmed dead and Luna found herself being checked from head to toe by her obsessed boyfriend to be sure she wasn't injured. They'd all come through with only minor cuts and bruises that were easily healed. Aside from Macnair and his wife there were four other couples in the house; Vincent Crabbe Sr., George Goyle, John Avery and their wives all lay dead in the sitting room along with Theresa Yaxley the woman Luna banished into the fireplace. Her husband, Andrew Yaxley, was the deatheater in the hall. Their best guess was that he'd gone to the loo and was on his way back when he'd spotted them. Neville's cutting curse had nearly cut him in half. _

_They quickly left the house and apparated as soon as they were outside the wards re-appearing on the road to her house. She hugged Harry and Hermione before Neville pulled her into a tight embrace he didn't seem to want to let her out of. He was clearly still coming down from the battle and wanted to hold her to assure himself she was really okay. Once he calmed down, she gave him quick but loving kiss then they reluctantly parted. She stood there until they apparated back to Hogwarts then snuck back into her house and went to bed._

**End Flashback.**

When they started the list, she was worried committing these nighttime home invasions/ murders might mean they were turning dark and becoming what they were trying to destroy but soon realized she was wrong. These weren't innocent people they were killing but monsters who'd happily tortured and killed an untold number of victims including young children. That didn't count the number lives they would take in the coming years once their master returned. Lives that would now be saved because of what she and her friends had decided to do. She pulled herself from the previous night and returned her attention to the present and the article she'd been reading.

_Minister Fudge issued a statement through an aide saying he and Undersecretary Deloris Umbridge would remain sequestered in an undisclosed location until the crises passes in order to avoid a complete collapse of the government. _

'Too late' Luna thought to herself as she read that. She had finally gotten both of them while they were eating lunch at the Leaky Cauldron the day before. She smiled at the memory as she continued to read.

_The number of victims now stands at thirty one who have or are in danger of losing their magic and twenty-five murdered in their sleep. Thirty two if you count Hogwarts professor and head of Slytherin Severus Snape, however, according to my sources, there were other circumstances involved that could indicate his case may be unrelated to the others. _

'No, I got that bastard too,' she mentally responded to the article.

_Personally, this reporter finds it alarming that to date, with the possible exception of Severus Snape, no half bloods or muggleborns have lost their lives or worse their magic and call on Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, to thoroughly investigate the possibility of a halfblood/muggleborn uprising before our world is completely destroyed. If their willing to break into homes to get at their targets, can an open assault on the ministry be far behind? I hope to have a comment from Madam Bones for my next story._

Luna found herself wishing Harry had put Skeeter on the list and made a mental note to ask him about it the next time she saw him. Below the article were instructions to turn to a certain page for a complete list of victims or related articles. Below that was the second front page article along with a picture of Molly Weasley. Luna felt a surge of anger when she saw it.

The woman's actions had hurt her two best friends and the man she loved.

According to the article, she'd been sentenced to ten years; five for each of her victims. 'Where was the five for Neville then?' she thought to herself still mad that, since he hadn't been given a potion, he wouldn't get justice. He'd been a victim of her scheme too. She silently promised to personally make Molly Weasley pay if she ever got the chance.

She wasn't surprised to learn that Arthur Weasley had been cleared of any involvement and was allowed to keep his job at the ministry. After talking about it with her friends, she agreed with them that Dumbledore had somehow managed to make Molly take the fall for all of them. She had argued with Harry about using the spell on the old coot but was shot down. Hermione's continued assertion that he wasn't evil was getting old fast as far as she was concerned.

Her mother didn't take the headlines as calmly as the rest of her family. She immediately forbid her husband from taking Luna with him anymore then begged him not to go either. Most people would consider Xenophilius Lovegood odd and they would be right except when he was with his wife. All his eccentricities seem to disappear when he was with her especially when she was upset. He covered the hand closest to him with one of his own while reaching up with the other to wipe away a tear that had escaped her eyes.

"Anna darling," he said lovingly. "I have a business to run and can't do it locked up in this house. I will stay home when I can but I will have to go out sometimes. As for our little angel here," he reached over and gently caressed Luna's hair as he spoke. "You know I would never do anything that could put her in danger so of course I won't take her with me anymore."

"No!" Luna shouted in protest.

Both of her parents were shocked since she'd never done that before.

"I'm sorry mum," she apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay sweetheart," Anna soothed. "I know you like going with your father but it's just not safe right now."

Luna knew it was but couldn't very well tell them that.

"I know mum," she replied. "And I don't mind staying home really I don't but there is one thing I really want to go to."

"What is it?" her mother asked.

"You know my friend Harry?" Luna responded with a question of her own.

Anna nodded her head. Everyone knew who Harry Potter was. She had been happy but skeptical when Luna came home from Sirius Black's trial claiming she'd met three kids that day and they had become her friends. She was even more skeptical when she found it out it was Harry Potter that her daughter claimed to be friends with.

Luna had believed Ginny Weasley was her friend too but Anna had seen the redheaded girl making fun of her daughter behind her back and knew it wasn't true. She was relieved when Luna stopped asking to have Ginny over or if she could go to the Burrow. Anna had been terrified that Luna would catch on to what Ginny did behind her back or worse that her 'friend' would drop the façade and do it right to her face just to be mean.

She couldn't stand the thought of her daughter being hurt like that. She was also glad to be free of the worry that always gripped her when Luna went to the Burrow. She didn't much care for Molly or Arthur and certainly didn't trust them to look after the most precious thing she had in this world.

Also, though she couldn't put her finger on it as to why, their youngest son Ronald gave her the creeps. She hadn't liked the way he'd looked at Luna the few times he had come over with his sister. He had looked at her like she was something revolting he had stepped in. Anna couldn't believe the hatred she saw in the boy's eyes and was truly afraid he might try to hurt her at some point.

Those fears had caused her to become very protective of her daughter. When Luna told her they invited her to spend the day with them in Diagon Alley, she insisted on taking Luna herself so she could see if they really liked her or were looking to amuse themselves at her expense. She was pleasantly surprised to see that they really did seem to like Luna.

Harry and his two friends were a very tight knit group but Luna had clearly been woven right in. She had kept an eye on them but not once did any of them make fun of her or laugh at her behind her back. In fact, when another kid noticed them sitting with a girl who clearly wasn't in Hogwarts yet, a sneer appeared on his face and she knew he was going to say something.

She was afraid they might pull away from her but was again pleasantly surprised. Harry and the other girl Hermione glared at him while the other boy, Neville Longbottom, if she recalled his name correctly even went so far as to stand up and put himself between her and the blond haired boy. The boy's eyes went wide at that and he left quickly without saying a word. She didn't know who the other boy was but he reminded her of Lucius Malfoy. She went home that day happy that her daughter finally had some real friends.

"You know his godfather was found to be innocent but then ended up in St. Mungos?" Again she nodded as Luna continued. "In a few weeks, there is supposed to be a hearing on Harry's guardianship. If Sirius hasn't recovered by then, there's no telling where Harry might end up. I know I shouldn't have but I promised I would be there for support. If I'm not there, he might think I lied to him and not want to be my friend anymore!"

At this point she broke down in fake tears. Luna knew there was a better chance of Draco Malfoy becoming an advocate for muggleborns than there was that her friends wouldn't understand if she wasn't there but she really want to go. She didn't get to see them enough as is. She wasn't about to pass up any chance to be with them.

"Sweetheart," Anna replied. "I'm sure if you wrote to them and told them you couldn't go they would understand."

Luna hadn't counted on her mother using logic. She had hoped the tears would be enough to get her to cave in quickly without thinking about it.

"But I really want to go," she pleaded. "I haven't seen my friends since the holidays."

She had actually seen them a few hours ago but she really **really** wanted to be at the hearing.

"Luna," her mother responded firmly. "I would love for you to see your friends but we have to put your safety first."

"Your mother's right Angel," Her father agreed speaking for the first time since her outburst. "We will see how things are when the time comes but we can't make any promises."

She knew that was the best she could hope for and let the matter drop. She was glad both lists were now complete. Hopefully it would all be over by the time of the hearing and she would be allowed to attend.

* * *

The Daily Prophet created quite a stir at Hogwarts as well. It also explained why so many students were not at breakfast. The great hall was filled with the sound of people trying to talk over one another until Dumbledore stood up. The hall went quickly silent as everyone was desperate to hear what he had to say.

"I know you are all no doubt very upset after reading today's paper," he said looking solemn. "Many of your fellow students are absent today as a result of the tragedy that is currently plaguing our world. Others are away from school for other reasons but all of them will return." Most of the missing students were from Slytherin but there were some from every house including all the Weasleys. "If you are here, neither you nor your family have been affected by recent events. If that should change, you will be notified by your head of house. For now, you should carry on as usual."

As Dumbledore sat back down to finish his breakfast, his eyes once again fell on the headline. He was now certain that it wasn't an illness. No, someone was targeting people and had managed to do so without being detected. The question was who and why? So far it seemed mostly dark families that had been targeted. There were some that he'd long suspected were dark sympathizers but could never prove it as well as those he suspected of being corrupt and taking bribes.

The Malfoys were one of the few dark families not affected and Dumbledore couldn't figure out why. It was unlikely that anyone targeting the dark families would leave the Malfoys alone. Could the Malfoys be behind this? Lucius Malfoy was certainly ruthless enough to do something like this but would be more apt to target muggleborns rather than his friends or those in the ministry he no doubt bribed regularly. Lucius Malfoy's ability to manipulate things to his advantage was dwindling with every new issue of the Prophet. The more allies and sympathizers he lost, the more vulnerable he became. Perhaps it was time to try to push him over the edge.

With Malfoy out of the way, Albus would be largely unchallenged when it came to choosing replacements for all those lost from the ministry and wizengamot greatly increasing his influence over both institutions. Influence he would, of course, use for the greater good of the wizarding world. Making a mental note to speak to Arthur Weasely about stepping up his investigations of the head of the Malfoy family, he returned his attentions back to the issue at hand.

The murders especially bothered him. Those poor souls weren't given a chance to change their ways and learn from their mistakes. Forgiveness was the corner stone of the path of light. No wizard could stay on the right path without a strong ability to forgive. Those on the dark side would have no qualms killing in this way but Albus just couldn't see them targeting allies in the cause.

Nor did he think someone on the light side could be capable of this. No, there was a new player in the mix; someone who was determined to drastically change their world and willing to use dark methods to do it if they deemed it necessary. He also didn't like the implications of so many purebloods being removed from wizarding Britain. Purebloods were already a minority in Britain, if this trend were to continue they could end up extinct. That was not something, in Albus Dumbledore's mind anyway, that would serve the greater good of the magical world. They were taking obstacles out of Albus' path so he was willing to be patient for now and wait to see how things unfolded.

If the light side started being attacked, he would take action but, since he had no clue who was behind this, there was really nothing he could do anyway. It would have been exceedingly helpful if Fudge and that Umbridge woman had been among the victims. The minister had been helpful recently but, over the years, he had been an enemy far more than an ally and Albus had never met a more disagreeable woman than Deloris Umbridge. Alas, he couldn't have everything. He put those thoughts out of his mind, finished his breakfast, and continued on with his day.

* * *

The following morning, Lucius Malfoy broke into a cold sweat upon reading about the deaths of Walden Macnair and the other deatheaters. It seems the he and his wife had left only moments before the attacks occurred. He was now grateful Narcissa hadn't allowed him to stay for one more drink like he'd wanted to. He'd been annoyed with her at the time but couldn't argue with the results. He was just as grateful that there were no survivors. The time of his departure so closely coinciding with the attacks would never have been accepted as merely exceptionally good luck. No, if any of them had survived, he wouldn't have for very long.

It hadn't been a friendly get together that had them all in one place that night. It was a meeting to discuss recent events, determine who might be responsible and how to use it to their advantage. Andrew Yaxely hadn't wanted to come at all citing that, since no one knew he was a deatheater, he wasn't in any danger. He'd eventually agreed but arrived in full glamors so there was no chance of anyone recognizing him. Lucius mentally laughed at the ridiculousness of using glamors when traveling to a house whose nearest neighbors were miles away and muggles. There was no chance of anyone seeing him arrive much less knowing who he was.

There was also plenty of finger pointing as nearly everyone was accused at least once of being behind the attacks. Lucius himself was accused several times. They all may have been allies in the cause but there was no love much less any trust to be found between them. They all wanted the same thing their lord sought: power and weren't above taking each other out to gain it. Many deatheater deaths in the last war were credited to the light side but were actually the result of someone trying to move up the ranks in the Dark Lord's organization. The fact that Voldemort seemed pleased and tended to reward such acts was anything but a deterrent.

He'd managed to convince them of his innocence before he left but that attack would have had them out for his blood and nothing he said or did would have been able to change their minds. That they were all dead meant he was safe from them and would find himself considered even more valuable by his lord when he returned and Lucius truly believed he would return and looked forward to the day he would rule Britain at Voldemort's side possibly as his second in command. The flip side was that he was now isolated without any allies and therefore more vulnerable should whoever was behind the attacks turned their sites on him.

He firmly believed he'd been safe so far because Malfoy Manor's defenses had thus far proven too strong for the would be assassins to penetrate. He made a decision to stay home as much as possible for the time being to lessen the risk. It wouldn't hurt to see about having the wards made even stronger. He had plenty of gold and couldn't spend it if he were dead. With what he thought was a sound plan firmly decided on he relaxed a bit and enjoyed the rest of his breakfast before putting it in motion.

* * *

Throughout the next week, there were daily articles announcing the latest victims. By the end of the week, Dumbledore got his wish as Fudge and Umbridge were added to the list of victims. It wasn't just the ministry either. The Hogwarts board of governors had been decimated as well with only Malfoy and Augusta Longbottom remaining.

Then, just like that, it was over. The murders stopped and no more new cases were reported and, after two weeks, life seemed to return to normal. Dumbledore was away from the school a lot presumably to help put at least a provisional government in place. The funny thing was, no one seemed to be in a panic at the thought of not having a functioning government but were simply going on with their lives like they always had.

When the Weasley kids returned to school, the twins immediately apologized to the Gryffindor trio for what their mother did while Percy and Ron loudly blamed them for the loss of their mother. The trio thanked the twins while ignoring the Slytherin and former prefect then sent a note of congratulations to Luna for completing her mission. A week later, with still no news on Sirius, Harry had had enough and told Hermione to start planning a rescue mission. Fortunately, he wouldn't need it. Help was on the way.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This took alot longer than I expected it to but it's finally here. Thank you for all the reviews and contued interest in this story. It does my hart good that so many people seem to like my wiriting. So, without any further delay, let's get on with the show.**

**Chapter 8**

Tom Wilson had had enough! Another pureblood wizard had joined the team and was put on days instead of him. This one was single with no family. It was the last straw. Tom now realized that the only way out of the graveyard shift was by getting rid of McTavish. He didn't like what he was about to do but the man had left him no other choice.

He made his way to his boss's office. He pulled out his wand and checked the door for wards and charms. There were only basic ones that he was able to bypass easily. He then entered the office and headed straight for the filing cabinet. The files were mostly copies of the ones kept in the main file room but there was a locked box in one drawer where he kept personal files on 'special' patients that no one was supposed to know about.

Tom knew there was a patient he wasn't even allowed to see. He hadn't even been told the patient's name and there was no file in the main file room for them. He knew that patient's file would be in McTavish's private box and was his best hope of finding something to use against him.

Again, he made short work of the locks and charms on the box and soon had it open. He was shocked to see two files in it. The first had no name on it but the second was the Longbottom file. He'd cared for the couple for years and had spent many hours researching cruciatis treatments hoping to find something to help them.

He set their file aside deciding to focus on the unknown patient first. When he opened the file he was again shocked to learn it was Sirius Black. Sirius had protected him from McTavish's bullying in school. It wasn't just his fellow Gryffindors either. He and his friends were well known pranksters at Hogwarts and he would use his talents on any bully he came across.

McTavish was one of the worst so naturally was on the receiving end of one of Sirius's pranks more than once. There was no way he wasn't taking advantage of having Sirius at his mercy. Tom carefully read through the file determined to help his friend. Everything seemed to be on the up and up except for a notation about treating him with a 'special' potion.

On a hunch, he checked the Longbottom file and found a similar notation but, according to their file, they had been given that potion since the night they were brought in. it didn't make sense to give someone a potion for that length of time especially since it obviously wasn't helping them. Then a feeling of dread came over him as another possibility occurred to him.

"No," he spoke his thought out loud. "Benedict, please tell me you're not that cruel?"

There was, of course, no answer since he was alone. He moved over to the cabinet where the 'special' potion was most likely kept. Inside were several vials of a milky white potion. They looked remarkably like nutrient potions and were even labled as such. He pulled out his wand and checked one of the vials. His suspicions were confirmed with the results.

He transfigured a duplicate of the vial he checked and put the duplicate at the back of the shelf while moving the others up so McTavish wouldn't know he'd been there. He then slipped the vial of real potion into his pocket. He put the files back in the box replacing the charms and locks then did the same on the office door.

He then headed straight for the Longbottom's room. Alice Longbottom's eyes didn't watch him like they normally did but were as vacant and lifeless as her husband's. According to the file, her dosage of the potion had recently been increased. Tom figured she must have been fighting off the affects and McTavish had increased the dose to get her back under control. He moved to her bed and placed his hand on hers.

"I know what's going on now Alice," he whispered. "I'm sorry it's taken so long but I promise you you'll be hugging your son in no time."

He then made his way to another room. A room he wasn't allowed to enter. There he found Sirius in a similar condition to the Longbottoms. Again, he moved over to the bed this time placing his hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"Sirius," he said again keeping his voice to a whisper. "I'm going to get you out of here very soon. I know what McTavish did and I'm going to make sure he pays for it."

He then returned to his desk to figure out how best to proceed. He decided to finish out his shift then he would contact Amelia bones. With that decision made he returned to his duties confident he would soon be free of the graveyard shift.

* * *

It was a few nights later that Harry was woken up in the middle of the night by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter," she whispered. "I need you to get dressed and meet me in the common room.

"Did something happen with Sirius?" he asked worriedly.

"All will be explained in good time Mr. Potter," she replied. "Now, hurry up and bring Mr. Longbottom with you as this concerns him too. I'll expect you down there in five minutes. I'm going to go wake up Miss Granger now."

"Hermione is coming too?" he asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

McGonagall smiled slyly at him before answering.

"You are on detention Mr. Potter or have you forgotten?" she answered him. "You have to stay with Miss Granger so, if she doesn't go, then neither can you." Harry returned her smile with one of his own as she spoke. "Now, enough with the questions get a move on."

Five minutes later, Harry and Neville entered the common room to find McGonagall and Hermione waiting on them. McGonagall then led them up to her office. She walked over to the fireplace and took the bowl of floo powder off the mantel.

"We're going to St. Mungos." She told them then explained how to use the floo.

She sent Harry through first. Naturally, he landed on his bum. He quickly got up wondering if he'd ever be able to do it without falling down. Hermione came through next and he felt jealous as she stepped right out without a problem. Neville didn't fall down either then McGonagall came through. She began leading them through the hospital and Neville quickly realized where they were heading.

"Has something happened to my parents?" he asked clearly worried.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Mr. Potter," she answered him. "Patience Mr. Longbottom."

A few minutes later they entered his parent's room to find his grandmother was already there.

"Gran?" he called to her. She turned to him and there were tears in her eyes which only made him more worried. "What-," he started but was interrupted by another voice.

"Neville?"

He turned and found his mother looking at him. Looking and smiling while holding her arms out to him. He was nearly blinded as tears filled his eyes.

"Mum?" he asked then noticed his dad also smiling at him. "Dad?"

"It's good to see you son," his father responded.

It was only a moment before he ran to their beds. He alternated hugging both of them before sitting in between them clearly not planning on leaving them any time soon. Harry was happy for him and noticed Hermione smiling while shedding her own tears showing that, she too, was happy for their friend. His attention was drawn away from the scene before him by the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Harry?" it said softly.

Harry didn't even hesitate but immediately charged the owner of the voice.

"Sirius!" he yelled.

Sirius Black threw his hands up in surrender momentarily worried the boy was going to attack him only to find himself the recipient of a fierce bear hug. Sirius returned the hug then pulled back to get a look at him.

"Harry," he said squatting down so he could look his godson in the eye. "I don't know what you've been told but-"

Harry cut him off before he could finish.

"I know you're my godfather. I know you were friends with my dad all through school and was accused of betraying them to Voldemort when it was really Peter Pettigrew that set them up. The rat finally got what he deserved and now you are finally getting your life back."

Sirius gave a laugh before responding.

"Yes, well," he said smiling. "I guess that about sums it up." His expression turned serious as he continued. "I was a fool the night your parents died Harry. I let my grief get the better of me and left you to go after Peter. I promise you I will never make that mistake again."

"Good," Harry replied. "Because I need you to stick around."

Sirius pulled him into another hug.

"Don't worry Pup," he responded. I'm not going anywhere."

"Pup?" Harry asked. He knew the answer of course but he couldn't let anyone in the room know that.

Sirius just winked at him.

"Family secret," he answered. "I'll explain when we're somewhere more private."

Sirius then noticed the young bushy haired girl keeping a close eye on them.

"Now," he continued. "What say you introduce me to the lovely young lady that's been watching us?"

Harry turned and beckoned her forward.

"This is Hermione Granger," He introduced her a smile on his face. "And you know Neville. They are my best friends. Oh, and Luna Lovegood too. We met her at your trial and really hit it off. She won't be at Hogwarts until next year."

Sirius noticed that Hermione was standing very close to Harry and decided to have a little fun.

"Nice to meet you Hermione," he said bowing his head slightly and assuming a formal tone. "If my eyes don't deceive me, I daresay you have feelings that perhaps go beyond mere friendship?"

Hermione looked embarrassed and quickly put some space between her and Harry. It was going better than he thought it would and decided to go in for the kill.

"Let me make things clear for you young lady," he continued adopting a firm tone. "I won't allow just any witch to be with my godson. Any potential mate will have to meet a very strict criteria or-"

He trailed off when he saw the expression that came over her face. It was similar to the one that would appear on Lily's face moments before she started throwing hexes around usually aiming for a marauder. He knew she was just a first year and probably didn't know many hexes yet but he wasn't willing to find out.

"I'm just pulling your leg Hermione," he said quickly putting a devious smile on his face. "I saw how close you two were and thought I'd play my first prank on you."

He was relieved when a smile returned to her face. The last thing he wanted was for his love of pranks to cause him to make a bad first impression on his godson and his friends.

"The truth is Hermione," he continued truly serious this time. "I have only two requirements for any girl wishing to be with Harry. They have to love him and make him happy. I don't hold with the proper breeding rubbish that many purebloods cling to. So, if in a few years, you and Harry decide to give it a go, you will have my blessing."

"Thank you," she responded.

"You're very welcome," he replied making an over the top bow that caused her to giggle. "You're going to find Hermione," he continued. "That I'm almost never serious. Well, actually, I'm always Sirius. I mean, it is my name after all but, er, that is, oh, you know what I mean."

By this time everyone was cracking up. Sirius mock pouted for a moment causing everyone to laugh harder then joined in. He then took a seat in an empty chair near Alice's bed. Harry sat in the chair next to him and Hermione sat on Harry's other side.

"If we are done joking around now," Harry hadn't noticed Amelia was in the room and there was a man with her he hadn't met before. "Perhaps we can get down to business."

"I'll never be done joking around Amelia," Sirius quickly responded getting more laughs from the kids. "It's against the marauder code and just isn't in my nature not to mention the ten years I have to make up for."

"Can you please be serious for just a few minutes?!"

Amelia knew she'd made a mistake the moment those words left her mouth. The grin that appeared on Sirius's face confirmed that he was more than willing to take advantage of the perfect setup she'd just given him.

"As I just told Hermione," he replied clearly in his element. "I'm always Sirius. It's the name I was given when I was born and I have never shied away from being myself."

Amelia decided to try to steer the conversation away from the marauder if only to maintain her own sanity. She pointed at Tom Wilson drawing everyone's attention to the healer. Unfortunately, her next words put her right back into Sirius's clutches.

"This is serious, Black-," she started but the marauder immediately seized the opportunity she'd just provided for him.

"No he's not, I am," Sirius interrupted feigning irritation. "We just established that a moment ago. Are you feeling all right Amelia? I mean your face is a little red. Perhaps you're running a fever. Maybe Tom Wilson here," at this point he indicated the man standing next to Amelia. "Should take a look at you; he is a healer after all."

Her face was getting red but it had nothing to do with a fever.

"Lord Black! We have serious matters to discuss here!" she yelled finally losing her patience.

"Oh goody," he replied. "I love being the center of attention."

Amelia closed her eyes and began massaging her temples to try to stave off the headache that was rapidly forming as a result of this conversation. The kids were laughing the whole time and that, in her opinion, was the only good thing this conversation had produced.

She was about to tell them some things that would no doubt be very upsetting to them. If a few minutes of laughter would make it easier for them to handle, she was more than happy to play the straight man to Sirius's antics.

"Minerva?" she said turning to look at her friend. "How did you manage when he was at Hogwarts?"

"I assigned him detention with Mr. Filtch," Minerva answered a slight smile on her face. "I had to do that quite a bit as I recall. We think that's why our caretaker now walks around mumbling about the good ol' days when they were allowed to torture children."

The kids laughed again while Sirius acted insulted.

"Oi!" he objected. "Filtch talked that way when I was in school too!"

When the laughter died down, she again tried to get down to business.

"As I was saying," she started. "We have some s-," she caught herself that time looking pointedly at a smiling Sirius and paused momentarily before continuing. "Important things to discuss."

Sirius momentarily looked disappointed then the mirth disappeared from his face as he placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. She then understood that he too was worried about the kids. He knew what was coming and obviously thought as she did: that the laughter would hopefully lessen the tears that were sure to come later.

"You're no doubt wondering how your loved ones have so miraculously recovered," she started.

All three kids nodded their heads vigorously. Neville was holding on to one of his mother's hands with both of his. She had her other hand caressing both of his hands while Frank had followed Sirius's lead and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The short answer," she continued. "Is that they were never really sick."

All three kids looked confused so she launched into what she expected to be a lengthy explanation.

"I'll start with Sirius first. When he was brought here for a checkup after his trial, he was given a potion that made him attack the healer then given another one that put him in the same condition Frank and Alice were in."

She looked at Neville at that point. He seemed even more confused and it was only a moment before he voiced his thoughts.

"But how is that possible," he asked. "Mum and Dad were that way because Bellatrix tortured them."

"No Neville," Amelia answered as gently as she could. "They were that way because they were given the same potion the night they were brought in."

Again there was confusion on his face until it dawned on him what she was saying.

"You're telling me someone purposely tried to make it look like they had been tortured into insanity by giving them a potion?"

"I'm afraid so Neville," Amelia answered him.

There were tears in his eyes as the confusion was replaced with shock and more than a little anger.

"I could have had my mum and dad with me all these years," he said quietly mostly to himself.

His mother pulled him into a hug as the pain of those years were now evident on his face.

"Do you know who did this?" Harry asked.

She turned to look at him knowing the next part would probably be hardest for him to hear. He was visibly upset while Hermione was openly crying.

"Yes," she answered him. "Benedict McTavish."

"I'll gut the little bastard!"

It was Augusta Longbottom that had made that pronouncement. She was a part of a generation that held strictly to traditions and old fashioned propriety. She was adept at politics and not one to lose composure or show a lot of emotion. She was also a formidable woman whom you messed with at your own peril.

Truth was she died a little bit every time she saw her kids in that state. She considered Alice to be every bit as much her child as Frank was. It was only the fact that her grandson needed her that had kept her going. Finding out that her family had suffered needlessly was more than she could take. Frank reached over to comfort his mother while Amelia focused on Harry as the worst was still to come.

"Healer McTavish was administering the potions," she continued. "But we think he was doing it on someone else's orders; someone who wanted all three of them out of the way. Harry, the Longbottoms and Sirius have only one thing in common; they were both listed as potential guardians for you in your parent's will."

She watched as a cavalcade of emotions crossed his face as the implication of what she was saying dawned on him finally settling on guilt.

"It was my fault wasn't it?" he asked shedding his own tears, "It's my fault Neville's parents didn't get to watch him grow up. That Neville lost his parents. That Madame Longbottom lost her kids. It's all my fault."

"No!" yelled Hermione. She'd moved from her seat and was now crouched in front of him cradling his face in her hands. "None of this is your fault Harry! It's not your fault that a dark wizard decided to kill you and killed your parents because they tried to protect you. It's not your fault that another wizard decided to try to control your life even if it meant destroying others. We both know whose fault it is Harry so stop blaming yourself."

She pulled him into a hug and within a few minutes he'd calmed down and then she turned to Amelia.

"It was Albus Dumbledore wasn't it?" she asked with certainty.

"I believe so Hermione," Amelia answered. "I can't prove it yet but I believe his involvement in the Longbottom's case goes beyond the potions."

There were shocked gasps all around the room at her words. It was Sirius that found his voice first.

"Surely you don't think it was him that-"

"No I don't Sirius," she answered cutting him off. "There is no doubt in my mind that it was the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. that carried out the attack but I think Albus may have helped them either accidently or on purpose. He was one of the few people that knew who their secret keeper was and the timing of the attack was very fortuitous if his goal really was to control Harry. After Sirius was arrested, Harry's guardianship was in question. Records show that Frank and Alice filed for guardianship when Sirius was sent to Azkaban."

"We did," Alice broke in. "We knew your parent's wishes Harry and wanted to look after you. James and Lily were dear friends of ours. You and Neville had played together as babies and we thought you might like growing up like brothers. We would have done all we could to give you a good home if we had been given a chance."

"Thank you Mrs. Longbottom," Harry responded smiling. "I would have loved getting to grow up with Neville. It didn't make any difference anyway. Neville and I are still like brothers."

"I'm glad to hear that Harry," Alice said returning his smile. "And please call me Alice."

"I would be honored to Alice," Harry replied before turning his attention back to Amelia. "How could Dumbledore have helped them?"

"It is well known that Albus is associated with at least one known death eater; Severus Snape." She responded. "My thinking is that Albus told him who the secret keeper was and Snape passed that information along to the Lestranges". She then turned to the Lonbottoms as she continued. "Your secret keeper was last seen a week before the attack and was never found. My best guess would be that they kidnapped him, tortured him for your location then got rid of him."

The room was silent as they all contemplated her words. Their view of Albus Dumbledore had taken a gigantic plunge over the last hour and it hadn't been that high to begin with. It was Amelia who finally broke the silence.

"Well, that's all I had," she said solemnly. "Minerva needs to get the kids back and these three need to go back under the potion."

"No!" Neville was on his feet his face red with anger. "I'm not letting you take my parents away again!"

Although Neville's reaction was understandable, Harry and Hermione moving behind him then all three drawing their wands was a complete and utter shock. It was clear that Neville was willing to fight to protect his parents and that his friends had his back. Amelia wasn't sure how to resolve this sudden standoff and was trying to come up with a solution when she got help from behind the protesting students.

"Neville honey," Alice spoke softly. "It's only temporary. Healer Wilson will bring us out of it every night so we can learn to move around again. We will also get to catch up with Sirius here during the week and have you and mum visit on weekends."

He turned to hug her but Amelia noticed that Harry and Hermione maintained their vigilance.

"But why do you have to be under it at all?" he asked desperate to save them from that fate again.

"We don't want to let McTavish know we're on to him yet son," Frank had joined his wife in trying to calm their son. "It will tip our hand to Dumbledore and we don't want to give him any chance to weasel out of this."

Neville was fighting a battle with his emotions as he absorbed his father's words. Finally he seemed to accept it but his emotions were far from being under control.

"H-how long?" he choked out while fighting sobs causing his mother to pull him into another hug.

It was Amelia who answered when she saw Harry and Hermione put their wands away.

"In three weeks, there will be a hearing for a final ruling on Sirius's guardianship of Harry. That should be enough time for me to put a case together so I can take them both down. My plan is to bring all three patients into the chamber and give them the shock of their lives."

It took a while before Neville was willing to leave his parents but soon they said their goodbyes satisfied with the plan they had set in motion. Minerva surprised everyone when she pulled Sirius into a hug.

"You don't know how happy I was to learn we were all wrong about you," she said affectionately. "Going after Peter, while understandable, was nevertheless a foolish thing to do. Harry needed you then and the rest of us had already lost far too much when James and Lily were taken from us. I have half a mind to transfigure you into a welcome mat and leave you outside Pamona's dung house for a week for the added worry you caused us."

A look of remorse came over his face as she spoke.

"I know I let a lot of people down including myself," he said apologetically. "I failed to make sure James and Lily's wishes were followed and, most importantly, I failed Harry. I promise you that won't happen again."

"Good," she replied. She turned to go but quickly turned back around. "Oh and Sirius," she added. "I know you won't be able to help yourself, so I won't even bother asking you to refrain from teaching Harry and his friends any of your, shall we say, special skills? But know this: if I suddenly find I have a new generation of marauders to deal with, I may give my welcome mat idea a go and leave you there for a month."

The smile on her face belied the seriousness of her tone. Everyone laughed when Sirius dramatically gulped. Minerva suddenly became emotional as she reached up and lightly patted his cheek.

"It's good to have you back my boy," she told him and there was more than a little moisture in her eyes.

She then led the Gryffindor trio out of the room towards the floo and back to the castle. Once they arrived back in her office, she escorted them back to Gryffindor tower and bid them goodnight. All the while, Albus Dumbledore slept peacefully in his bed unaware that all of his schemes and manipulations were coming apart at the seams.

* * *

The next day was Saturday so they went to see Luna to fill her in on the previous night's events. She was obviously happy for Neville and Harry but, as their story unfolded, she became shocked, horrified and finally livid.

"That's it!" she said angrily. "I'm using the spell on the old fart!"

"Luna, I really don't-," Harry started but was cut off as she rounded on him.

"Save it Harry!" she snapped at him then focused her ire on Hermione. "And don't you start with that 'Dumbledore isn't evil' rubbish either Hermione! It's clearly not true and I'm not going to listen to you spouting that nonsense anymore! If you thought I was odd when I used to talk about my dad's creatures, then your continued belief in Dumbledore's goodness after all we've learned is bloody insane!"

Neville reached out to comfort his girlfriend and hopefully calm her down.

"Luna-," he tried to speak but she was having none of it.

"No Neville!" she snapped at him while batting his hand away. "I've held my tongue long enough." She then turned back to Harry and Hermione. "Neither of you were there on Christmas. You didn't see how hard it was on Neville when his mum reached out literally begging him to help her. You didn't hear the sorrow in his voice when he apologized for not being able to do anything for her and told her she deserved a better son!"

There were tears running down her face now as well as Hermione's.

"You didn't see the pain he was in. you have no idea how much he suffered seeing his parents in that condition year after year but I do because I was there! Do you have any idea how hard it was to watch the man I love going through hell knowing there wasn't a bloody thing I could do about it? And now I find out that it all happened because the suffering of Neville and his family was deemed an acceptable price to pay for Albus Dumbledore's bloody greater good?! No, I'm taking his magic then I'm hexing him to hell and back!"

She was yelling at the top of her lungs by the end of her tirade having completely lost her temper. Neville again tried to comfort her. She resisted at first then collapsed into him finally breaking down. He just held her until she calmed down.

"I appreciate the support love," he spoke to her softly. "But you're wrong. The last thing either Harry or Hermione would do, at this point, is defend Dumbledore."

"Nev's right Luna," Harry tried again. "I was only going to say that I don't think we should use the spell on him because, with his age, it would likely kill him quickly and I don't think he deserves a quick death. After what he's done, he deserves to be tortured slowly and painfully until he's begging for death then tortured some more."

"Luna?" Hermione added. "If you don't mind, I'd like to help you hex him to hell and back. With all the hexes that we both know the old bastard won't know what hit him."

Luna giggled at that and soon everything was back to normal. Luna sat back up and pulled Frank's wand out from behind her ear.

"I suppose you will need this to give back to your dad." She said holding it out to him.

"I do," he responded taking it from her. "But don't worry. It will only be for a few months then you will have your own wand back."

"I know," she replied. "But it was nice to have one again even if only for a while."

They put the more serious matters aside after that and just enjoyed their time together.

* * *

Severus Snape was hiding out in what amounted to little more than a shack. It was a house that had been in his father's family for generations. His father had used it as a vacation house or perhaps as a place to bring his women to. Apart from being a total bastard to Snape, he had also had numerous affairs on Snape's mother.

Snape hated everything to do with his father including this house but he had little choice at the moment. His year had gotten off to a rotten start. He'd lost his magic as a result of that blasted troll attack and the poor excuse of a wizard Quarenius Quirrell. To make matters worse, he couldn't even get revenge on the turban wearing idiot because the troll killed him first.

Without his magic he was essentially a muggle and, because of his father, he hated muggles and everything to do with them. That's what drew him to the death eaters and serving the dark lord. Voldemort would kill him on sight now that he was one of them. But that wasn't why he was hiding. The dark lord had been gone for a long time now.

He knew Albus believed strongly that Voldemort would return someday and he may be right but it hadn't happened yet. No, Severus was on the run from wizarding law enforcement. He knew once he lost his magic his memories would be next. Wizarding law mandated that wizards or witches that lost their magic and had no living magical relatives be obliviated to maintain the statute of secrecy. It was an old law that was put in place in order to steal family fortunes legally although officially it was to be merciful to those that suffered what was considered the worst fate that could befall a magical individual. Without magic, they couldn't access their vault at Gringotts or even their own homes without a magical relative to help them. Once he lost his magic, he fell under that law.

There were certain memories he wasn't willing to lose so he knew he would have to escape. The infernal healer had bound him to his bed and told him he would be kept there until he learned to be good like some misbehaving child. He played along until they finally removed the restraints. He then overheard a conversation between the healer and an auror where they talked about him being questioned under veritaserum about a pending case. Severus knew then that it was time to go. Without magic, his only option was the muggle world. He had no muggle money so he'd had to travel on foot. It took him a few days to get there but he was safe for the moment.

Thankfully, the house was stocked as usual so he would be able to get by for a while. He needed to get out of the country but that would take money and a passport. He would have to get some sort of job to earn it but didn't have a clue what muggle job he could possibly do. He cursed the fates for yet again tormenting him never once considering that, through his own deplorable behavior, he could have brought this on himself. He decided to eat something then get some rest and work on it in the morning.

* * *

The next three weeks flew by fast for the Gryffindor trio. They visited Luna a few more times and were happy to learn that her parents had decided to let her go with her them to the hearing. They also enjoyed visiting Sirius, Frank and Alice at St. Mungos. As the hearing drew near, Amelia informed them that she had been unable to find Snape but would still be able to get Dumbledore on the potions and could add other charges later.

The day before the hearing, Harry was called into Dumbledore's office. Naturally, Hermione and Professor McGonagall went with him. McGonagall gave the gargoyle the password and they rode the staircase up to his office door and waited to be let in.

Albus Dumbledore didn't even bother to look up when his door charm announced that he had a visitor.

"Come in," he said loudly and continued to read the document on top of the pile on his desk.

He heard the door open but decided to let Mr. Potter wait for a moment until he was good and ready to start the meeting. Tomorrow he would finally be declared the boy's guardian and Albus had chosen to start exerting his power over the boy early. When he decided he had made his point, he looked up and was surprised to see Hermione there.

"Miss Granger," he stated firmly. "This is a private meeting between myself and Mr. Potter. You may go."

He gestured toward the door but the girl stayed put.

"If she goes Albus," Minerva jumped in. "Harry will have to go with her due to his detention. The one you insisted he have."

"Surely he has learned his lesson by now and we can end it?" he replied incredulously. "Or at least suspend it for this meeting? I need to speak to Mr. Potter on a private matter."

"No Albus, it can't," she responded. "I gave Mr. Potter a suitable punishment and I intend to see to it he completes it."

"Minerva-," Albus started intending to argue further but was interrupted by a quiet voice.

"Headmaster?" Harry broke in. "I don't mind if Hermione stays. I don't have any secrets from her and would probably tell her about it anyway."

Albus sighed in frustration. Harry may not mind if she stayed but he did! He called this meeting to inform the boy that Albus Dumbledore would now be the one he was required to listen too from now on. The meeting hadn't even started yet and already he had lost control again.

He reminded himself that, in just one more day, only his opinion would matter when it concerned Harry Potter. He would allow this one final exception for the boy but it would be the last time he would do so. It was time for Harry Potter to start listening to the one person who truly knew what was best for everyone; Albus Dumbledore.

"Very well," he said finally. "Let us get started then shall we?"

Harry and Hermione took the two available seats while Minerva conjured a third chair for herself. Once everyone was seated he focused in on Harry.

"You may not be aware Mr. Potter," he began. "But there is to be a hearing tomorrow to determine if Sirius Black is able to continue on as your guardian."

"He's aware of it Albus," Minerva corrected him her tone a bit terse. "I have been keeping Harry up to date on his godfather's condition and, when I heard about the hearing, I passed that information along to him as well."

Albus was beyond fed up with Minerva answering for the boy every time they met with him. After tomorrow, he would have to learn to live without her at these meetings as she would be barred from them.

"Then you are aware that he has not improved," Albus continued his eyes never leaving the boy in front of him. He felt an inner thrill at the slight anger that came over the boy's face. "I had hoped that his breakdown would turn out to be merely a temporary setback but alas that is unfortunately not the case. As a result, a new guardian will have to be appointed for you. The truth is, tomorrow's hearing is merely a formality as I have already been selected to be Sirius's replacement as your guardian."

He paused for a moment to let it sink in. Minerva's scowl deepened indicating her opinion of this news. Hermione was visibly upset while Harry had a look of disbelief on his face. Albus was doing a happy dance in his head over those reactions. Now it was time to lay down the law.

"So you see Harry," he continued. "Yes, I called you Harry. Now that I'm your guardian, I think we should be on a first name basis don't you? As such, you may call me Albus in private but you will still need to refer to me as headmaster or professor in public. I called you in here to inform you of the change in our relationship and explain how it will affect you. We will start with where you will spend the holidays."

He decided to start with something that would likely please the boy first then move on to the more unpleasant ramifications of being Albus Dumbledore's ward.

"I have looked into your home life with your relatives and found it appalling so I have decided to allow you to remain at the castle when the school year ends."

"Will I get to see my friends?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not," Albus answered shaking his head. "It's not safe for you to be out in the wizarding world. Voldemort is still out there and could return at any moment and his followers would love nothing more than a chance for revenge against you for defeating their master."

The truth was that Voldemort was removed from the castle when Quirrell was killed by the troll and was probably back in Albania by now. There were none of his followers, other than Lucius Malfoy, left alive in the magical Brittain outside of Azkaban. The boy was actually perfectly safe but there was no way for him to know that.

"You will have to stay here the entire summer. When the time comes, I will go to Diagon Alley to gather your school supplies and, since you will already be here, there will be no need for you to ride the train. I know you may not like the idea of being cooped up in the castle all summer but I only do this to insure your safety."

"Couldn't we visit him here then?" Hermione asked.

He was also tired of Miss Granger being a part of these meetings. She was far too adept at poking holes in his arguments for a girl her age and wielded far too much influence over the boy. She had to go as well. He needed Harry to listen to him above all others. He put a condescending smile on his face while turning the eye twinkle on full force as he turned to her.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be possible either Miss Granger," he answered her. "As silly as it might sound, Students aren't allowed in the castle during summer break. It was only the extreme circumstances that convinced the Board of Governors to grant an exception for Harry. There is no way they will grant more for his friends just so he won't have a lonely summer."

In truth, the Board of Governors didn't really exist at the moment so he could pretty well do what he wanted but he certainly wasn't going to tell her that. She seemed to consider his words for a moment before nodding her acceptance.

"Now, I suppose," he continued putting a regretful look on his face. "We should move on to what I suspect will be the most difficult part of this discussion."

He paused to savor the moment. It would be difficult for them but he was looking forward to putting the brat in his place.

"As you know, I have been concerned about your behavior since the school year began. After careful examination, I have come to the conclusion that there are two root causes for your violent tendencies. The first was your exposure to your relatives which I have resolved by making it so you can stay here. The second is your friends. Mr. Longbottom is, if possible, even more violent than you are. He is usually the one throwing the first punch as it were. Miss Granger here tends to be the instigator of the violence. She is usually the one creating the conflict then eggs it on until violence ensues. Add in her seeming lack of respect for any authority figure and she is clearly not the sort of person you should be friends with."

Minerva looked livid while Hermione looked shocked. It was Harry that unnerved him. He was staring at Dumbledore with a look of cold fury in his eyes. Albus had to remind himself that the boy was just a first year. It was then that Hermione recovered from her shock enough to speak.

"You can't do that!" she yelled coming to her feet. "Harry and Neville are like brothers!"

"Harry is young Miss Granger," he retorted. "He may not be happy about it at the moment but, in time, he will get over it and make a new best friend. I daresay he will also have no problem making friends with another girl once you are out of the picture as well."

"I'll never give up Hermione old man," Harry said softly and coldly.

So much so that it sent chills down Dumbledore's spine. There was so much anger rolling off the boy that he almost seemed dark. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough so Albus could start putting the boy back on the path of light where he needed to be.

"You have no choice in the matter Harry," Albus responded matter-of-factly. "I suggest you spend tonight saying your goodbyes to both of them for, as of tomorrow, you are to have no further contact with Neville Longbottom or Hermione Granger. In the future, I will only permit you to be friends with those I deem to be suitable companions for you. It is a shame you got off on the wrong foot with Mr. Weasley by accusing him of attacking Miss Granger. Perhaps if you apologized to him, he might forgive you and you could have your first friend."

He was worried he might have gone too far as Minerva got to her feet with her wand in her hand and a look of utter rage on her face. Hermione was glaring daggers at him but it was Harry that spoke first in the same cold tone he had used before.

"The only thing I'm sorry for is not killing the git when I had the chance."

Again, it was chilling to hear the anger and hatred in his voice. In truth, Albus could care less if Harry and Ron Weasley ever became friends. Mr. Weasley no longer figured into his plans. When he had successfully divested himself of the burden that was Molly Weasley, he was freed from having to look after her idiot of a son as well.

The boy had been far more trouble than he was worth especially considering he had utterly failed at becoming Harry's friend like he was instructed to. He only brought the redhead up as a means to rub salt in the open wound of forcibly separating the boy from his friends. It may seem childish and petulant, but Albus wanted a little payback for all the grief the boy had given him since the beginning of the school year.

Plus, he just couldn't resist rubbing it in a little now that Harry was finally under his control where he belonged. If, somewhere down the line, Neville Longbottom became the pliable boy Albus had expected him to be, he might consider permitting Harry to associate with him once more but Miss Granger would never be allowed to be near him again. If necessary, he would find a reason to expel her from Hogwarts to keep her away from him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Albus replied. "But your response convinces me even more that I am making the right decision. Neither your relatives nor your friends have taught you to forgive and have, in fact, done the opposite. I therefore have no choice but to separate you from those negative influences and endeavor to instill that value in you myself. Being able to forgive is imperative if one is to stay on the path of light. Tomorrow evening we will meet again, alone this time, to discuss your new life in more detail but, for now, you may go."

The two children glared at him as they got up to leave while Minerva stayed where she was. As soon as the office door closed she rounded on him.

"Albus how could you-,"

He held his hand up to cut her off. He was done with her interfering in his dealings with the boy.

"Minerva," he said firmly. "This is a matter between a guardian and his ward not a school matter. Therefore it doesn't concern you. All future meetings between Harry and I will be treated as such so your presence will neither be required nor welcomed. If there is nothing else I have other matters to attend to."

Minerva, if anything, looked even angrier. Her wand twitched in her hand and he was momentarily afraid she might try to hex him but then she seemed to regain control of herself and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Minerva?" he called to her as she reached the door. "As the headmaster of this school and your superior, I am overruling you and ending Mr. Potter's detention. I meant what I said. Miss Granger is to have no further contact with Harry after today. If I have to, I will take further steps to insure my wishes are followed so keep her and Mr. Longbottom away from my ward or I will."

She didn't respond other than to glare at him for a moment before turning on her heels and leaving. He then returned to the stack of documents on his desk that needed his attention. He smiled as he worked confident that, finally and for the foreseeable future, things were going as they should be; Albus Dumbledore's way.

* * *

At that moment, another meeting was going on as Harry and Hermione met up with Neville in an empty classroom to tell him what Dumbledore wanted.

"Sounds like the old bugger really thinks he's won eh mate?" Neville commented when they were finished.

"Yeah Nev," Harry answered. "The git was beyond insufferable."

"You still shouldn't have lost your cool Harry," Hermione chimed in. "You know there is not a chance in hell of him being able to carry out his plans."

"I know love," Harry responded. "But after all he has done, for him to sit there and sanctimoniously pronounce that I have lost my way and that only he can guide me back to the right path was more than I could stomach."

"He will be the one being told what he can and can't do after tomorrow," Neville replied. "Hopefully he will spend rest of his life getting cozy with the dementors in Azkaban for what he did to my parents."

There was a flash of anger on his face as he spoke but it soon disappeared.

"It's the least he deserves Nev," Harry agreed. "Suddenly I'm starving. Is it dinner time yet?"

"Not for a couple hours yet," Hermione answered him.

"I'm hungry too," Neville chimed in. "Why don't we go to the kitchen and get a snack?"

Hermione was also hungry so she and Harry both jumped on Neville's idea. They left the classroom and made their way down to the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen, Harry and Hermione found themselves looking at a memory out of the past. The house elf Winky was sitting by the fire clutching a piece of clothing in one hand, a butterbeer in the other and was crying and obviously drunk. They had put Crouch on the list to take care of him and hopefully his son but they had forgotten about Winky. Their hunger forgotten, they approached the poor elf and crouched down next to her.

"Hello," Harry said gently. "What is your name?"

Winky turned toward him but he wasn't absolutely sure she could see him in her current state.

"I is Winky," she answered though her words were slurred.

"Why are you upset?" he asked her. "Don't you like working at Hogwarts?"

He already knew the answer from the first time around but he was meeting Winky for the first time in this timeline and wanted to avoid suspicion.

"Winky doesn't want to work in castle," she answered through tears. "Winky wants to take care of her family but master gave me clothes. Now Winky is free but Winy is a good elf and don't want to be free."

She broke down for a moment then took a drink of her butterbeer. Harry and Hermione shared a brief look before turning their attention back to the unhappy elf.

"Why did your master give you clothes?" Hermione asked.

"Winky got master in trouble but it was an accident," she answered imploringly. "Master was sick. His magic not working right. Winy tried to fix master but couldn't so Winky got help for master but, when they came, they found master's secret and took him away. Master gave Winky clothes before he left. Winky doesn't want to be free. Winky is a good elf."

Winky broke down again when she was finished. Hermione patted her back gently in an effort to comfort her.

"Winky," Hermione said when the elf was calm again. "It is possible you might learn to like being free."

"Winky is a good elf!" she cried out almost hysterical. "Winky doesn't want to be free. Only bad elfs are free. Winky would rather die than be a bad elf!"

She broke down again and Harry looked imploringly at Hermione. There were tears in her eyes from seeing how much the poor elf was suffering when she looked up at him. She knew what he was asking without him having to say the words. She hesitated for a moment then, with one more glance at Winky, she nodded her head reluctantly.

"Winky?" Harry called out and waited for the elf to calm down again. "I can't make your family take you back but I can take you as my elf if you are willing?"

"You want Winky to be your house elf?" she perked up noticeably at his words.

"Only if you want to Winky," he answered.

"You have family?" she asked hopefully.

"Right now it's just me Winky but," he continued speaking to Winky but was now looking at Hermione. "When I grow up, I plan on marrying the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and having as many kids as she wants."

Hermione smiled softly as he spoke and there were tears of joy running down her face.

"I can't wait," she responded softly and reached out to squeeze his hand.

He returned her smile then looked back at Winky

"So we will probably need a good house elf or two to look after us all if you are interested."

"Winky is a good elf," she responded looking happy for the first time. "Winky doesn't want to be free. Winky would love to be your house elf."

"Good," Harry said smiling. "I've not done this before Winky. What do I need to do?"

"You say your name and claim me as your elf while we shake hands." She instructed him.

"Okay," he responded then took her little hand in his. "I, Harry Potter, take Winky to be my house elf."

They both glowed for a few moments after he spoke. When the glow faded Winky looked different. She was no longer drunk and her dress that had been torn and dirty was now in perfect condition.

"I'm your elf now Master Harry." She said and there was no mistaking the joy in her voice. "What shall Winky do first?"

"I don't have anything for you to do right now," he answered her. "But I do have some rules I would like to tell you about. First, you are not allowed to punish yourself for any reason. Secondly, I'll give you money or anything else you need but I want you dressed properly. You can call it a uniform if you don't like the word clothes but I never want to see you in a dirty tea towel or some other rags. Thirdly, from time to time I will be giving you some money. It's not wages because I know you don't want that but I want you to be able to buy something should you want to. You can spend it, save it or throw it away but you can't give it back. Fourth, I may every once in a while, tell you to take a day off. On those days you are not allowed to cook for the family or clean our home. We will be more than capable of taking care of ourselves for one day. I want you to take time for yourself. I want my house elves to be happy. Finally, we may forget or get distracted and give you clothes as a gift or hand them to you without thinking but we will never do it to free you. You are a part of my family now Winky and I would never send a member of my family away."

Winky threw herself at Harry and hugged his legs.

"Winky accepts," she said crying tears of joy. "Winky promises to be good elf for you Master Harry."

"I know you will Winky," he replied hugging her back. "For now, you can help out in the castle. Don't tell anyone you're my elf especially the headmaster. Hermione here is my intended and Neville and his intended Luna Lovegood are our best friends. I want you to come when they call and help them if they ask. I will introduce you to Luna as soon as possible. I expect to be living with my godfather this summer and will introduce you to him as soon as I can as well. He may need your help preparing a place for us to live. In the meantime, don't come to me unless I'm alone or with someone I have introduced you to unless I call you. Now we came here to get a snack is it poss-."

He hadn't even got the question out before she disappeared only to reappear a few moments later with a basket filled with various snacks and three butterbeers.

"Here is your snack Master Harry," she said happily. "Winky takes good care of her family."

He took the offered food and drinks and thanked her. She bow then disappeared. They took their snack and found a private place to enjoy it then carried on with the rest of their day knowing that the next day could and probably would change everything.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up early and had a smile on his face as soon as he was awake enough to remember what day it was. He roused Neville then they both quickly got ready for the day before heading to the common room where they found Hermione waiting for them. The three friends made their way to the great hall for breakfast barely able to contain the excitement they all felt about what they thought would be happening later that day.

Harry didn't eat much and couldn't really have told anyone what he ate because he was too focused on the head table. It wasn't Dumbledore he was looking at although he did notice a look of disappointment on the old man's face probably from seeing the three of them together. 'Better get used to it,' he thought to himself briefly as he fully expected the bastard's day to be full of it. No, he was watching his head of house so he would know when it was time to leave for the ministry. Hermione and Neville were watching her closely as well but it seemed to take ages for her to finish eating. They launched themselves from their seats the moment she started to get up from the head table. They met her at the hall doors then they all headed to her office and on to the ministry.

* * *

Dumbledore watched them leave with a passive expression on is face but he was raging inside. He figured the boy would be defiant this morning but that didn't mean he was okay with it. It really didn't matter anyway because in a few hours Harry Potter would no longer have any choice but to do exactly what Albus Dumbledore told him to. That thought put a smile on his face while he finished his breakfast. When he was done, he quickly made his way to his office to floo to the ministry. He had an important appointment to keep.

* * *

Professor McGonagall led them into the room where the hearing would be held and up to the visitor's section. The Lovegoods were already there along with Neville's grandmother. Greetings were quickly exchanged then the kids found seats together while the adults did likewise in the row behind them. The three Hogwarts students then put another communication plan they'd come up with into action since they couldn't use magic in the courtroom. Two of them began talking loudly and exuberantly about classes and other school stuff while the third whispered telling her about Winky and the meeting with Dumbledore. They switched back and forth so it would look like a normal conversation between school children. Luna caught on quickly and was soon responding to both conversations as she was brought up to speed on the latest happenings at Hogwarts. Once that was done, they just enjoyed each other's company until the hearing started.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked into the courtroom with an air of supreme confidence. He felt every bit as confident as he looked. He was in a particularly good mood that morning. So much so that even seeing Harry sitting in the visitor's section with his friends in obvious defiance of his orders couldn't dampen it. In a very short time, hopefully no more than an hour, Harry would have no choice but to do exactly what Albus Dumbledore, his new guardian, told him to do.

He made his way to a table facing the judges seats. Normally, he would be sitting up there most likely officiating the proceedings, but, since he was petitioning for guardianship of the boy, he obviously couldn't sit in judgment on this case. Healer McTavish was already there. He would be the key witness in Dumbledore's bid to gain control of the boy. His testimony would cause Sirius Black's guardianship to be revoked paving the way for Albus Dumbledore to assume that very important role in Harry Potter's life. A few words with the healer confirming Sirius' condition hadn't changed and Albus was sure there was no way he could lose.

Soon the courtroom was full and waiting on the judges to start the proceedings. It was a three judge panel that would oversee this case. The judges were Amos Diggory, Frederick Macmillan and, the head judge for this case, Adrian Greengrass. Albus was curious when Amelia Bones arrived and sat at the other table as if to oppose them but was still certain of his success. All thoughts about Amelia's presence left his mind when the head judge brought the courtroom to order.

"We are here today," Adrian Greengrass started, "to make a final determination on the guardianship of one Harry Potter."

There were no gasps of surprise at that pronouncement since it was well known what this hearing was for so he was able to continue without any interruptions.

"We will be starting with James and Lily Potter's will to see if anyone they named are able to adequately care for young Harry. If not, we will appoint a guardian for him until they are or Mr. Potter comes of age whichever comes first."

He briefly looked Dumbledore's way as he said that filling the headmaster with even more confidence that he would be getting exactly what he wanted out of this hearing. Then, surprisingly, he turned his attention to Amelia.

"Madam Bones," he asked her in an official tone. "Do you have a copy of the Potter's will with you?"

"I do your Honor," she replied while holding up a document.

"Very well," he responded. "You may read the list of guardians for the record."

"There are only two potential guardians listed in the will," she started her tone official sounding as well. "The first is, of course, Sirius Black while the other is Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Dumbledore was well aware of James and Lily's wishes concerning Harry. He also knew that, while Harry would likely have been very happy and well cared for with either Sirius or the Longbottoms, it would not have been in the best interests of the wizarding world for that to happen. No, the greater good had mandated he take the necessary steps to prevent them gaining custody of the boy back then just as it was requiring him to do so now. He took no pleasure from it and was sure that, in time, the boy would come to understand that he really had no choice in the matter.

"I see," the judge responded. "It is my understanding that all three of them are currently patients in St Mungos. Is their healer here today?"

"I am your honor," McTavish said while standing up.

"Very well," judge Greengrass replied. "Please take a seat in the witness chair."

McTavish made his way to the chair and Dumbledore couldn't help but notice he looked slightly nervous. Once he was seated the judges began to question him about the condition of all three patients. All three judges participated asking the healer questions. He answered every one of them without any problem while pronouncing that all three would probably never be well enough to ever leave St. Mungos much less care for a young boy.

"Do we have anymore question for this witness?" Judge Greengrass asked his fellow judges who both shook their heads no. he then turned back to the witness. "Very well. Healer McTavish you are excu-"

He never got to finish that statement as Amelia had come to her feat and interrupted him.

"Actually your honor," she said cutting him off. "I have a question for this witness with the court's permission?"

The confidence Dumbledore had been feeling disappeared at this turn of events and was immediately replaced with concern. He hadn't expected Amelia to be here much less interfering like this. He knew there would be someone from the DMLE present to answer questions regarding the will like she'd done earlier but figured it would be a low level employee doing it as was normal rather than the head of the department. Something like this was beneath her station and he didn't like the implication her presence brought to mind; that something more might be going on here.

He wasn't worried about any of the three judges questioning the healer since they weren't likely to notice his nervous or occasional squirm while answering some of the more detailed questions or simply chalk it up as nerves over testifying in front of witnesses. Amelia, on the other hand, was a trained interrogator. She would likely pick up on his behavior and suspect he was lying. She would also know just how to trip him up and get the truth. That would be a disaster for the wizarding world and most especially Albus Dumbledore. He watched as Adrian Greengrass conferred with his fellow judges and fervently hoped they would tell her no but saw that hope dashed when the judge turned back to Amelia and nodded his head.

"Thank you, your Honor," she responded then turned her attention to the witness who appeared even more nervous than he was when the judges questioned him. "Healer McTavish, has there been or is there now any other healer assisting you in the care of these three patients?"

"No," McTavish answered. "I make all the decisions regarding the care of these patients with the family's approval of course in the case of the Longbottoms I leave explicit instructions for my staff when I'm not there and check to make sure they are followed to the letter. As for Sirius Black, he has no family and is now a ward of the ministry who has given me the authority to do what I think is best concerning his care. I have forbidden my staff to have any contact with him unless it's an emergency for their own safety. I still don't know why he attacked me and don't want any harm coming to any of my staff."

"Thank you, Healer McTavish," she replied then turned to the head judge a slight smile on her face. "I have no more questions for this witness at this time your Honor."

Dumbledore watched her sit down and felt his confidence return. He didn't know why she asked that particular question but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. By the satisfied smile she wore after his answer, Albus figured there were no more surprises coming. Both the question and answer seem to only help his case. It established Mctavish as the only expert on the patients eliminating any argument anyone else could make that he was wrong about their condition. The judge then excused the healer from the witness chair and, as he made his way back to the table they were sharing, he was sure nothing could stop him from gaining custody of the boy now.

"It would appear that we're going to need an alternative guardian after all," Adrian Greengrass said once McTavish returned to his seat. "We met privately before this hearing to discuss what we would do should this situation arise and have already decided on who we think is best suited to look after Mr. Potter and have concluded that only one person fits the bill." He then looked directly at the headmaster. "Albus Dumbledore, Do you still wish to be the boy's guardian?"

Dumbledore felt almost euphoric as he stood up to give his prepared answer to the question. He carefully schooled his features into an expression of reluctant acceptance mixed with sadness.

"What I wish, your honor, is that healer McTavish could be wrong about his patient's conditions," He began sounding as solemn as he could. "They are, without a doubt, three of the finest people I have ever known. I know young Harry would be far happier living with his godfather or the Longbottoms than he ever could be with me but unfortunately, as healer McTavish has so undeniably pointed out, that is not possible. Therefore, I have no choice but to offer myself up as a willing but obviously inferior replacement. I'm not them but I assure your Honors, those watching these proceeding as well as the wizarding world as a whole that I will do my upmost to see to it that Harry Potter has the best upbringing I can give him."

With that he sat back down wanting to shout in triumph at the responses his speech was getting. He saw many people wiping tears form their eyes. He purposely avoided looking Harry's way. He was sure that if met the boy's eyes he would see anger there and cause people to question if he would be happy being Dumbledore's ward. He would meet with the boy later as planned. For now, he was content to sit and wait for the judges forthcoming declaration that would seal the boys fate then he would have the next six years to gloat. The judges seemed to confer far longer than he was comfortable with but finally the head judge turned to the waiting audience, his gavel held high, clearly about to make the expected ruling.

"The decision of this panel," Adrian Greengrass started. "Is that, from here on out, Harry Potter's guardian shall be-"

Once again Amelia stood and interrupted the judge.

"Actually, your Honor," she said while holding up two documents. "I have two other petitions for guardianship of Harry Potter."

Once again the confidence Dumbledore felt disappeared. This time it was replaced with dread. He should have known there was no way Amelia would simply be here to do a menial task even if it was regarding the boy who lived. No, she was up to something, he was as sure of that as he was now that the question she'd asked wasn't nearly as harmless as he'd thought it was. He still had no clue why she asked it but now knew it couldn't be good. He watched helplessly as she walked up to the bench to show them the petitions. The shocked looks on the faces of the judge as they read the documents only caused the feeling of dread to deepen. He was soon watching an animated conversation that he wasn't privy to because of a silencing charm around the judge's bench. The conversation only lasted a few minutes then Amelia returned to her table but remained standing while facing the judges. Adrian Greengrass waved his wand removing the silencing charm then once again addressed the court room.

"It seems we aren't quite done yet," he told the waiting audience that had gone silent as soon as Amelia had stepped away from the bench. He then turned his attention back to Amelia. "Are they really here?"

"Yes they are your Honor," she answered. "They're waiting right outside that door."

She pointed at the door where witnesses usually entered from during a trial.

"Very well, bring them in," he responded.

Amelia walked to the indicated door, opened it then poked her head through it. It was only a few moments later that she stood back opening the door completely. Albus Dumbledore had no word for what he was feeling as the first person came through the door. There were gasps all through the courtroom at the appearance of Sirius Black. The gasps got even louder when two magical wheelchairs followed behind him carrying the Longbottoms. Everyone was so transfixed on the new arrivals that no one noticed the healer guiding the chairs not even his boss.

As they made their way to the other table, Dumbledore was thinking of something far worse than failing to get custody of the boy. This was more than a blindside, it was a bloody blitzkrieg! There was no doubt that his bid to gain custody of the boy had just gone up in flames but now he would likely need a miracle to avoid becoming a permanent guest of Azkaban. Something had gone very wrong in their plan to keep these three out of the way and he had no doubt Amelia planned to let him know just how wrong they were.

He looked at his 'partner' in crime as it were and noticed he was shaking like leaf while sweating profusely no doubt feeling the same way Dumbledore was at that moment. Albus knew there was no way the healer would keep him out of it. In fact, he was surprised he wasn't already shouting to anyone who might listen that Albus Dumbledore made him do it. The judges were busy trying to quiet down the courtroom allowing Albus a few extra moments of freedom. Moments he could use to find a way out of this if it were possible but, unfortunately, he knew it wasn't so instead he began preparing his defense for his trial. Obviously he would have to play his trump card that was a given but he would need to play it just right.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Mctavish began swaying on his feet. Dumbledore looked closely at the man and saw that he was deathly pale. Then fate handed Dumbledore a golden opportunity to save himself as McTavish fainted falling behind the table obscuring him from view. Dumbledore quickly knelt beside him placing his hand on his forehead as if checking on him. He knew he couldn't risk pulling out his wand but, unknown to most people; he was fairly proficient with wandless magic and hopefully could do what needed to be done without it. He quickly cast a wandless, non-verbal obliviate. He only had a few moments to manipulate the healer's memories before he was forcefully pulled off by an auror to find Amelia stand nearby.

"We can tend to him Albus," she said harshly.

"Certainly Amelia," he replied graciously. "I was merely trying to help."

"He doesn't need **your **kind of help headmaster," she responded maintaining a hard tone. "You may return to your seat."

"Actually Amelia," Dumbledore said turning the twinkle on full force willing to use anything at his disposal to get out of there at that moment. "Seeing Sirius recovered has relieved any concerns I had for Mr. Potter's well being. I hereby withdraw my petition for guardianship ending any need for me to stay. I do, after all, have a school to run. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back to Hogwarts now."

"You're not going anywhere Albus until we have this all sorted out," she replied clearly unaffected by his attempt to charm his way out of there.

He knew arguing with her was useless so he had no choice but to sit back down and hope the memory charm worked. McTavish was revived and forced to sit in the seat next to Dumbledore than they were surrounded by a rather large group of aurors who held their wands at the ready. This drew more gasps from the crowd who was no doubt shocked to see the great Albus Dumbledore being treated like a common criminal. This made it take even longer for Adrian Greengrass to regain order. It took sever bangs of the gavel and finally a threat to clear the courtroom to get them to quiet down.

"As you can see," he said once it was quiet. "This hearing has taken a rather wild turn but we still have an issue to resolve; the guardianship of Harry Potter. Since the potential guardians listed in his parents will are obviously more than able and even more germane to the issue at hand, willing to assume that role in his life, the petition submitted by Albus Dumbledore is hereby denied."

There was a moderate amount of cheering at that announcement particularly, Albus noted, from the section the boy sat in with his friends. That, though, was the least of his worries at the moment. He was more concerned about still being a free man at the end of the day. Outside of Azkaban, there were ways in which he could turn things around and still achieve his main goal; control of Harry Potter. In prison, he would effectively be cut off from boy, eliminating any chance the boy had to complete his destiny. It was imperative that the charm worked. Anything else could very well result in the destruction of all they held dear. At the moment though, all he could do was wait and see what happened as Amelia clearly wasn't giving him any other choice.

"That leaves us with the two guardians listed in the will," the judge continued. "They're both obviously well qualified to be the boy's guardian. The question for this panel is who should we choose?"

"I can save you the trouble your Honor."

It was Frank Longbottom who spoke. A voice most of the adults in the courtroom hadn't heard in a decade. Adrian Greengrass smiled at the man in the wheelchair. Few people knew that, despite Frank being in Gryffindor while he was in Slytherin, they had actually been friends in school. Adrian Greengrass did not agree with most of his fellow Slytherins and was opposed to pureblood bigotry. His family had publically remained neutral during the war but secretly had hidden muggleborns as well as others who were targeted by Voldemort and his followers. He'd even hid Frank, his wife and newborn son for a time until they thought it would be safer to hide under a fidelis charm. It had broken his heart when they were attacked and he'd spent the last decade missing his friend.

"If you've got a solution to this mess," Adrian responded gratefully. "We're all ears.

"As much as we would love to add Harry to our family," Frank replied. "We know Sirius was James and Lily's first choice and are more than happy to withdraw our petition and allow him to finally take his rightful place as Harry's guardian. We've been privileged to get to know Harry recently and have seen how they interact with each other. They have a great relationship. They deserve to be together. We've actually kind of become an extended family as it is. Harry and our Neville are like brothers and I expect we'll be seeing plenty of him either way."

"That would simplify things," Adrian responded before conferring again with his fellow judges. It was only a few moments before he turned back once again holding the gavel up high. "We hereby name Sirius Black as Harry Potter's Guardian!"

With that said he slammed the gavel down finally ending the guardianship part of the hearing but it was far from over as his next words clearly stated.

"With that out of the way," he continued. "There is the matter of conflicting reports regarding the condition of Mr. Black and the Longbottoms. As a result, we are moving on from a custody hearing to a criminal trial."

This caused another uproar in the courtroom and it took almost five minutes for Adrian regain order. When he did he immediately turned to Amelia.

"You may proceed Madam Bones,'' he told her.

She singled to one of her aurors who immediately waved his wand at a spot in the middle of the room. A chair appeared with chains attached to it. She then signaled to the aurors around McTavish. He was then roughly grabbed by two of them and practically carried to chair. Once he was seated the chains immediately locked on to him tightly making it almost impossible for him to even move. He was obviously a total wreck with tears streaming down his face and his eyes were full of fear. It was then that he finally noticed who the healer was.

"Wilson!" he shouted. "You did this to me you filthy mudblood!"

"No Benedict," Tom Wilson answered in a sad voice. "You did this to yourself. You took the Longbottom's lives away for over a decade and tried to do the same to Sirius. You deserve whatever's coming to you."

McTavish was silenced before he could respond. He was then given veritiserum. The silencing charm was lifted as soon as it was clear the potion had taken affect.

Amelia then began questioning him. Under the affects of the potion, he admitted giving the Longbottoms the potion to make them seem insane the night they were attacked as well as all the years since. He also admitted to giving Sirius a potion to make him attack the healer as well as the same potion he had been giving the Longbottoms. At that point Amelia paused her questioning of the Healer to question Tom Wilson for corroboration. Tom Wilson took a seat in the witness chair while McTavish remained chained to the prisoner chair. Amelia then took Wilson through his story of discovering what his fellow healer was up to then administered veritiserum to confirm he was telling the truth.

Tom Wilson was then excused. Amelia shot a look a Dumbledore and the headmaster knew this was the moment of truth. As Tom Wilson took a seat next to the Longbottoms, Amelia returned her attention to McTavish. After waiting for another dose of veritiserum to take effect, she finally asked him the question everyone wanted the answer to.

"Healer Mctavish," she began. "Why did you poison these innocent people?"

He seemed to be trying to fight to potion at first and at one point glanced Dumbledore's way. Albus found himself almost unconsciously leaning forward to make sure he heard the healer's answer.

"Because I hated them," was the answer the struggling healer finally gave. "I've hated them since I was in school. Frank and Sirius always seemed to show up right when I was about to show a mudblood what their place was in our world and put a stop to it. They then bullied me mercilessly but I got the last laugh didn't I? Frank Longbottom lost years of his life and missed watching his son grow up. I only wish I could've had Sirius as long. Oh well, you can't have everything I guess. At least I had the satisfaction of torturing Frank's wife along with him, making him suffer even more. The bloody bitch kept fighting off the potion no matter how high I upped the dosage. Nearly broke free last Christmas, might have later if Franks mum hadn't inadvertently alerted me to it. Probably should have saved myself some trouble and just killed her years ago."

Outrage again erupted in the courtroom the McTavishes words. Augusta Lonbottom screamed her outrage loudly enough to be heard over crowd despite sitting in the visitor section trying to comfort her grandson but the real show was happening down on main floor. Frank was struggling to get out of his chair as the combined efforts of his wife and Tom Wilson was just barely keeping him there. Meanwhile, Sirius free of the restraints of a wheelchair had charged at the prisoner. Two aurors immediately got in front of him and tried to grab him only to find themselves practically being carried until a few more aurors joined them barely managing to stop him only a few feet from his goal. He still managed to spit on the bastard before being forced back to his seat. Once again it took a few minutes to restore order. When everyone was calmed down again Amelia once again addressed the potioned prisoner.

"Healer McTavish," she started again. "Did anyone ask, manipulate, or hire you to poison these people?"

She threw a glare Dumbledore's way as she asked the question letting Albus know she suspected he was behind this. That told him she didn't have any actual proof that the headmaster was involved. That thought gave him hope he might still get out of this. Again McTavish seemed to struggle not to answer and again he looked at Albus while he was struggling.

"No," he said finally. "I did it all on my own."

Dumbledore was doing a dance of joy in his head. The charm worked and he looked to be in the clear. Amelia repeated the question a few more times getting the same answer every time. She finally gave up throwing another glare the headmaster's way. He carefully schooled his features to avoid the triumphant sneer he wanted to respond to her with. She turned to the judges and turned the case over to them for sentencing. They wasted no time handing the now former healer three life sentences, one for each of his victims before ordering the aurors to remove him from the courtroom. Benedict McTavish would never harm another soul again.

Now filled with a renewed sense of power and authority, Dumbledore pushed his way through the aurors guarding him and stormed angrily up to Amelia. His anger was no act either he was blood furious at how badly this day had gone.

"I trust you are through trying to publically slander me and I'm free to go?" he asked angrily.

She glared at him unrepentantly for moment before she answered.

"For now Headmaster," she responded just as angrily. "But don't think this is over. I know you were behind this even if I can't prove it. Consider yourself under investigation from this moment on. I won't rest until I make you pay for what you've done and neither will they."

She pointed toward where Sirius and the Longbottoms were sitting. They were being mobbed by their family and friends. Neville was trading hugs back and forth with both of his parents while Augusta stood behind their chairs with one hand lovingly caressing her son's shoulder while her other hand did the same to his wife. Harry and Hermione seemed to be having a contest to see who could give Sirius the biggest hug while Minerva looked on with a big smile on her face. Next to her stood a lovely blond haired woman and an oddly dressed man that Albus didn't immediately recognize. A little girl that could only be their daughter stood between the two groups rather than with her parents. She seemed to be keeping an eye on both groups but seemed to be paying closer attention to the Longbottoms.

"Believe what you will Amelia," he retorted. "But you're wasting your time. I have done nothing wrong."

With that he left to return to Hogwarts and lick his wounds grateful to still be a free man. He would have to be very careful from now on because he highly doubted he would get a lucky break next time.

* * *

Harry watched the old man leave the courtroom and felt rage well up inside him. Dumbledore had somehow beaten them again. He vowed to himself, right then and there, that he would bring the old bastard down if it was the last thing he did. He wasn't looking forward to seeing him back at school but he would enjoy rubbing Dumbledore's face in the fact that the 'law' he had tried to lay down regarding Harry's life was now null and void. Despite the headmaster once again slipping through their fingers, the day had gone pretty well. He had Sirius back in his life and would never have to see the Dursleys again

He was pulled from his thoughts as suddenly he and his group were bombarded with questions from reporters. Amelia put paid to that idea quickly by ordering her aurors to force the press back then led them through the doorway that Sirius, Frank, and Alice had come through and into the witness waiting room for some much needed peace and quiet. Lunch was brought in as they all found seats then they just enjoyed each other's company for a while.

It was the Lovegoods that broke the group up first. Xeno needed to get home to work on this story for the next issue of the quibbler while his wife had a project of her own that she needed to get to. Luna was distraught and begged her parents to let her stay with her friends. Her parents were reluctant until all the adults promised to watch over her and make sure she got home safe. She squealed with glee when they said she could stay then gave them both a big hug before returning to sit with her friends.

After they left, they stuck to light topics for a while longer, the adults and children both content just catching up on the everyday things going on in their lives. Harry and Hermione, with help from Minerva, filled everyone in on their meeting with Dumbledore the day before causing most of the adults to once again voice outrage at the man they all used to respect so highly. Eventually, the conversation came back around to the trial and the biggest question on everyone's mind was how Dumbledore had managed to get McTavish to take the fall for him. No one believed for one second that Dumbledore wasn't involved. Many ideas were bandied about until a voice spoke that up until then hadn't been heard since they'd left the courtroom.

"I think it was a memory charm," Tom Wilson said simply. He'd been sitting quietly in the corner listening to the conversations going on around him and decided to put his two nuts worth in.

"He couldn't have," Amelia replied incredulously. "He never pulled out his wand."

"He must have been able to cast it wandlessly and non-verbally," Tom answered.

"I don't even think that's possible," Amelia replied. "Wandless magic is very crude and hard to control."

"That's true but Albus Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard," Tom responded. "I can think of no other way McTavish could have given the answers he did under veritiserum. The only way the potion couldn't force the truth out of him was if his mind couldn't remember it. The only other possibility is that Benedict McTavish actually told the truth."

No one in the room thought that was even a remote possibility and were forced to accept the healer's theory as the most likely answer. Amelia's next words would make what Tom Wilson said seem like good news by comparison.

"Then Dumbledore will get away with this like he did the potion incident," she stated sounding completely defeated. "There's no cure for a memory charm and there is no other evidence he was involved."

The adults all visibly deflated as the ramifications of that news sunk in while the kids were distraught. That is until Tom Wilson spoke again.

"Maybe not," Tom replied simply.

They all looked at him expectantly, Sirius, the Longbottoms and the kids with a renewed hope at the possibility of getting justice for what Albus Dumbledore had done to them, Amelia and Minerva just hoping for a way to make the headmaster pay for his crimes.

"If you have information you haven't shared with us yet," Amelia asked her tone a little harsh. "I would very much like to know what it is."

Tom held up his hands defensively as he hastily answered.

"I don't have any more evidence," he replied quickly. "If I did, I would have given it to you for the trial. However, I may have a way to reverse the memory charms."

Silence once again fell over the room as his words sank in. Hopeful expressions appeared on everyone's faces as they focused on the healer desperate for any good news he might have. Tom Wilson took the extended silence as his queue to continue.

"Being stuck on the graveyard shift for the last year has given me a lot of time to devote to research. The patients usually sleep through the night and therefore don't usually require many potions or very much attention," he began his explanation. "As a result, I have been working on a way to do more for the patients then simply maintain them. There are many patients in St. Mungos that are thought to be beyond help much like the Longbottoms were." He indicated Neville's parents as he spoke. "Mostly because a simple finite spell can't undo the severe spell damage these patients are afflicted with. Most healers think they are simply dealing with the effects of a spell once they cast a finite and therefore try to treat the problem by using another spell to reverse it and consider the patient untreatable when that fails. I believe that the spells are still active deep inside the body because a finite cast using a wand simply isn't powerful enough to fully penetrate the body and remove the true source of the problem."

He paused momentarily to take a drink from his cup of tea then continued.

"I have been trying to develop a potion that would have the same effect as a finite but with more potency," he said picking up where he left off. "It would take the 'finite', if you will, right to the source of the problem hopefully returning them to normal. I'm not quite there yet but I don't think I'm far off. I may be able to have it ready for testing by the end of the year, maybe even sooner."

The room's occupants were desperate enough for any good news that they were willing to grasp at any straw that offered a possible answer to their dilemma no matter how flimsy it might be. As head of magical law enforcement for Magical Britain, Amelia Bones was quite used to having to be the voice of reason. Seeing the looks on everyone's faces, she could tell they were to ready to believe anything or anyone that told them what they wanted to hear. There was an unavoidable fact that they were either ignoring in their quest for justice or not aware of. She hated having to be the bearer of bad news but it was better to get it out there now before they got their hopes up.

"I think I speak not only for the people in this room but for the wizarding world at large when I say you would be doing the magical world a great service if you were successful," Amelia waved her arm in an encompassing gesture as she spoke. "However, I don't see how that will help with our situation. Even if you could remove the charm, it wouldn't make any difference, because, as I understand it, aren't the memories irreversibly destroyed by the charm?"

"That's the prevailing wisdom in the magical world Amelia," The healer responded. "But the magical world has little respect for much less understanding of muggle science and technology. If they did, they might think differently about a lot of things including this. Muggle scientists have studied the brain extensively and still believe they've only just begun to understand how the brain works while the magical world hasn't even bothered to try choosing instead to accept someone's assumptions as fact and leaving people to needlessly suffer."

The passion in his voice as he spoke along with his words clearly moved everyone in the room. No one said a word but most of the females in the room could be seen wiping a tear off of their face as they listened to him speak.

"According to muggle science, their best guess is that memories are stored by specific synapses firing in a specific order until the pattern is stored as a memory. A synapse is an extension of a brain cell that allows it to connect with and send messages to other brain cells. If that's true, all it would take to stop someone from being able to access a specific memory would be to prevent that specific pattern by blocking a single synapse. Remove the block and the memory should be restored."

No one spoke right away as the healers word gradually sunk in turning what was, up until then, only wishful thinking in those listening to him speak into real hope. It was the head of the DMLE that finally broke the silence. Amelia stood up and struck a rigid pose her eyes never leaving the healer.

"Tom Wilson," she said in an official sounding tone. "I think that I can speak for all of us when I wish you luck and hope you complete your work as soon as possible." She briefly looked around the room for confirmation and received several enthusiastic nods before returning her attention to the healer. "To that end, you will have the full weight of my department backing you up every step of the way including using every ounce of influence I can muster on St. Mungos' board of Directors to keep them from interfering with your ability to continue with your research."

"Thank you madam Bones," he responded gratefully then made eye contact with everyone in the room before he continued. "I will do my best not to let you down. Now, speaking of the board of directors, I'd should probably go and let them know that they need a new department head. I will keep you posted on my progress Amelia."

He headed for the door but was stopped by a question from Neville.

"Wait," Neville called out to him in earnest. "Don't you need to take my parents with you?"

It was clear to see he didn't like that idea at all but truly wanted his parents to get the care they needed even if it meant returning to that place. Tom turned around and made his way over to where Neville was sitting next to his mother and placed his hand gently on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Your parents were officially released from the hospital today Neville," he answered smiling.

"Really?" Neville replied excitedly breaking into a wide smile at the healers words. "They don't have to go back?"

"They've progressed rather quickly," Tom responded happily. "I suspect they wanted out of there as much as you did if not more. Your parents don't need hospital care anymore just some potions to help rebuild their muscles along with an exercise regimen and time. I have given your grandmother instructions and she has assured me that they will be followed to the letter so they should be back on their feet before you know it."

Anyone who knew Augusta Longbottom could tell you that she was not someone who brooked any arguments when she gave orders and her own children were no exception so no one doubted the healers words one bit not that Frank and Alice looked ready to protest. They'd missed out on enough of their son's life and were willing to do whatever it took to make sure didn't miss any more of it. The healer then said his good byes and left.

Seeing that all of the kids had finished their lunches, Minerva banished all the cups and plates then stood and straightened her robes. She took in the scene around her and was loath to break it up. Seeing Neville spending quality time with his parents telling them about school and his friends was heartwarming to say the least. This was the first of what she was sure would be many such conversations in the years to come.

She briefly thought of why it was this was only the first time this family could be together like this and felt another surge of anger at a certain old fool for what he'd done to these people she'd come to care a great deal about. She felt the same way seeing Harry and Sirius together. She could no longer remember what made her believe that Albus Dumbledore could do no wrong but her eyes were wide open now and she would never let him fool her again.

As it was, she was greatly ashamed that it had taken her so long to see who he really was. The fact that she probably couldn't have changed anything that happened didn't alleviate that shame one iota. She'd blindly followed the man responsible for all their suffering never questioning his wisdom or, more importantly, his motives. She wouldn't blame any of them if they never forgave her for she doubted she would ever be able to forgive herself. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she currently had a job to do.

"Though I hate to break up this family gathering," she said getting everyone's attention.

No one argued or seemed put out that she called them all a family. Several smiles could be seen as the idea sunk in and was slowly embraced by everyone in the room. They may not be related by blood but family was a good term for the growing relationship of the room's occupants. Friends just didn't cover the bond they all now had with each other. Family was truly the best fit.

"I should probably take the children back to Hogwarts now." She finished when she had everyone's attention her tone indicating to all present that she really didn't want to do her job at the moment.

There were obvious signs that none of them wanted their time together to end but eventually even the children seemed resigned to leave until Sirius spoke up his tone deadly serious.

"I want that old bastard kept away from my godson Minerva!" he said almost shaking with rage. Everyone including Minerva knew his anger wasn't directed at her. This was the protective and serious side of the marauder coming out. The side few people got to see. "I don't want him to have any contact with Harry unless I'm present!"

Before she could respond the Longbottoms demanded the same thing for Neville. Then Amelia asked for the same for her niece Susan. This once again brought Dumbledore to the forefront of everyone's minds and there were renewed discussions about what they would like to do to the man who apparently thought he had the right to stick his overly large nose where it didn't belong regardless of who got hurt. Minerva eventually regained control of the room using the tried and true techniques that had never failed in her classroom. When the room was once again quiet, she responded to their requests.

"I understand your feelings on this matter and wholeheartedly agree with them," she began her expression echoing her words. "I'll need to go see Griselda Marchbanks for the proper forms then you will of course need to sign them. Griselda should be in her office now so I think I'll just pop over there. I should be back in a few minutes."

She headed for the door but was stopped when a quiet voice called out to her.

"Professor?"

She turned to see that it was Hermione that wanted her attention. She could tell that the girl was nervous and immediately sought to put her at ease.

"What is it dear?" she replied trying her best to make her tone warm and inviting.

"I was just wondering," she responded hesitantly. "If it would be possible for you to get an extra copy of the form so I can send it to my parents the next time I write?"

Minerva was sure the regret she felt at what she was about to tell her brightest first year was written all over her face.

"I'm afraid Miss Granger," she said in a remorseful tone. "That it would do no good for you parents to sign it. You see, they can't even see the school much less go there without a lot of preparation. That's why the school by-laws require every muggleborn student to be assigned a magical guardian to oversee their well being in place of their parents. Therefore it's your magical guardian that would have to sign for you."

"So who is my magical guardian?" Hermione asked the next logical question.

Minerva seemed to think it over for a moment before answering.

"I don't believe your parents appointed one," she answered finally. "That is not uncommon with muggleborns as most muggle parents don't know anyone magical. According to the bylaws, if your parents didn't appoint one for you, your magical guardianship would default to-"

She stopped speaking and suddenly went pale at the implications of the conclusion she'd just come to. The rest of the room's occupants noticed the change in her and naturally became concerned. It was Amelia that finally spoke up when her friend still hadn't said anything for quite a while.

"What is it Minerva?" she asked her friend.

"Miss Granger's magical guardian is most likely Albus Dumbledore," she answered looking like just saying the words made her ill.

Everyone else joined her looking horrified at that news. They all knew the old bastard would try to use it to his advantage at his first opportunity. The room once again erupted in uproar as the adults tried to yell over one another in voicing their outrage that Dumbledore might have any control over one of the children. The four time travelers looked fearful no one more so than Harry.

The thought of the most important person in the world to him under Dumbledore's control was more than he could bear. He only hoped there was something they could do because, if not, everything was lost. He couldn't risk anything happening to her so he would have to do whatever Dumbledore wanted in order to keep her safe; even if that meant permanently removing her from his life. A glance at Luna reminded him that they still had the spell up their sleeves easing his fear and filling him with a renewed hope. He didn't want to use it on the headmaster but, if that was the only way to keep Hermione safe, the old man's days were numbered. He was pulled from his thoughts as Professor McGonagall once again managed to calm the room.

"I think this can be fixed if we move quickly," she said hastily. "If we can get Miss Granger's parents to appoint a guardian for her before Albus can use this technicality to take control of her, she should be safe."

There several audible sighs of relief at her words and the hugs, pats and murmured words of comfort Hermione had been receiving from her friends became ones of encouragement as Minerva continued.

"Suffice to say getting the children back to Hogwarts is no longer a priority," She said her voice taking on her best take charge tone. "I shall be back shortly with all the forms we need." She paused momentarily as her eyes fell on Luna then continued. "I think I'll even include one for your parents Miss Lovegood. I know you won't be a student at Hogwarts until next year but I wouldn't put it past the headmaster to try to use your friendship with Harry against him. I think, in this case, it's better to play it safe when it comes to Albus Dumbledore. Once the forms are signed, Miss Granger and I will head directly to see her parents. The only problem now is finding a suitable guardian for her."

"I'll do it!" Sirius spoke up immediately.

The Longbottoms and Amelia also offered their services as Hermione's magical guardian causing Hermione to tear up in gratitude.

"I was hoping you all might say that," she replied. "I intend to offer myself as an option as well. Hopefully her parents will accept one of us once I explain to them the alternative but first we need the forms so, if you'll excuse me, I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that she left the room and, true to her word, was only gone for a few minutes.

She quickly had Sirius, the Longbottoms and Amelia fill out and sign the forms for their child then she and Hermione left to go see her parents.

Amelia was the next to leave as she needed to make travel arrangements to get McTavish to Askaban. Then a paper airplane flew into the room drawing everyone's attention as it gracefully glided to Augusta Longbottom. She grabbed it out of the air before unfolding it and reading the message it contained. After a few moments she announced to the group that she was being called to an emergency meeting of the wizengamot to continue the process of selecting a new minister to replace Fudge.

She told Frank and Alice that they should accompany her so that they could start getting back into the swing of things for when Frank resumed his lordship and invited Sirius along as well. Sirius politely declined stating that, since his mother disowned him, he didn't think he had a lordship to take on and would probably be utterly bored during the whole thing anyway. Augusta said she understood but advised him to pay a visit to Gringotts to make sure he really was disowned because Walburga Black was known more for her screaming histrionics than she was for following through on any of the threats she'd ever made. He promised the older women he would then, after some more hugs between Neville and his parents, the adult Longbottoms left leaving Sirius and the remaining kids as the only occupants of the room.

Harry was hoping for a chance to introduce Sirius and Luna to Winky and it looked like he was going to get his chance once Neville's family left. He waited for about ten minutes to make sure they were gone then decided it was time but just as he was going to call her there was a knock on the door.

Sirius, the only adult left in the room, stood up and headed to the door while indicating that Harry and his friends should stay seated. He approached the door with a look of grim determination on his face. When he opened the door and saw who it was, his expression first became a slight smile before becoming a full on marauder's grin. He momentarily disappeared behind the door but they could clearly hear a muffled conversation and even some laughter. Sirius soon re-emerged from behind the door with a man wearing old and rather worn clothes.

Harry recognized Remus Lupin immediately and it warmed his heart to see him again. Sirius made the introductions and they all pretended not to know him. Remus was soon filled in on the actions of Albus Dumbledore, the man he felt he practically owed a life debt to. The children then got to see the wolf in him first hand as he growled in his outrage at what the old man had done and offered to pay the headmaster a visit on the next full moon. He then gave an oath of loyalty to all of them especially Sirius and Harry. It relieved a worry the four time travelers had had about Remus and how much they could trust him do to his loyalty to Dumbledore. Harry then told them both about Winky before finally calling and introducing her to Luna and the two marauders. They spent the rest of the time waiting for McGonagall and Hermione's return listening to Sirius and Remus tell stories from their days in Hogwarts. The room was filled with laughter until the two people they were waiting for returned.

When they walked in Minerva was wearing the stern expression she was so famous for causing everyone to go quiet as they waited to hear how it went. She quickly put them out of their misery by holding up the document they all hoped she had gotten. There were cheers and celebratory hugs all around at the news. Knowing that Hermione was protected from the headmaster was the main thing they wanted to hear so they rejoiced in that for a while before they got around to asking the next all important question. It was Sirius that finally gave voice to what they all wanted to know.

"Who did they choose?" he asked.

"They chose you Sirius," she answered him. "Apparently they became quite fond of Harry over the Christmas Holidays so much so that they ask him to write to them too before he and Hermione returned to school. They said he has spoken very highly of you in his recent letters."

"Highly?" Remus spoke up first looking shocked then turned to his fellow marauder. "Harry obviously doesn't know you very well does he Padfoot?" he finished causing the children to laugh.

"Shut up Moony!" Sirius replied. "Or you might find yourself in a frilly dress singing 'Someday My Prince Will Come' again."

"I always knew you were behind that!" Remus responded his tone turning menacing. "Just you wait Padfoot, You'll get yours!"

"In your dreams Mooney," Sirius answered him confidently. "In your dreams."

Minerva hadn't shown the slightest irritation at being interrupted. In fact, she was enjoying their banter thoroughly but she still had business to attend to so she regained their attention by clearing her throat.

"Now, as I was saying," she began again. "They figured that since Harry was Hermione's best friend, who better to look after her in the magical world than her best friend's godfather."

"I would be honored," Sirius replied then signed the form where she told him to.

He barely managed to hand the form back to Minerva before finding himself on the receiving end of one of Hermione's bear hugs.

"Thank you Sirius," she said. "I promise I won't be a bother."

He gently pulled free after returning her hug and crouched down to look her in the eyes.

"You're no bother Hermione," he assured her. "I haven't known you for very long but I can already tell that Harry considers you like family to him. That makes you part of my family as well. This just makes it official."

There were tears in Hermione's eyes as she gave him another hug. He then stood up and turned back to Minerva and signed the remaining form barring Albus Dumbledore from having any contact with Hermione without him being present.

Minerva then escorted Luna home so she could get her parents to sign a form for her as well. They were sad to see her go but were glad that she would be protected from Dumbledore before she ever even set foot in the school. Sirius and Remus told them more stories while they waited for McGonagall to return. Minerva returned about a half hour later having filed all the forms with the ministry and retaining copies to give to the headmaster including the one for Luna then declared it was time to go back to school. They said their goodbyes to the marauders with Sirius promising he would be in touch soon and followed Minerva out of the room and back to school.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in the great hall his breakfast virtually untouched in front of him. Next to his plate lay the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. The headline and front page article were all about the events of the day before. The paper had always been big on sensationalism in order to sell more papers and, all too often short on facts. Today was no exception. The headline was practically shouting that Dumbledore was involved in what had happened to Sirius and the Longbottoms. They'd even printed a quote from Amelia Bones saying she believed he was behind the whole thing.

They had eventually said that Mctavish testified that he had acted alone but that was in a follow up story that was buried deep inside the paper where very few people would read it. The damage this would likely do to his reputation as well as the scathing looks he was getting from both his staff and much of the student body was more than enough to ruin his appetite but that wasn't what had done it.

To say that the day before hadn't gone as planned would be an understatement of epic proportions. It was an unmitigated disaster! He was fortunate to still be a free man. McTavish's fainting had given him the opening he needed to save himself. The memory charm had worked so Dumbledore knew he was in the clear since there was no way to reverse it. Even so, he was still forced to make a hasty retreat out of the courtroom and back to the castle like a misbehaving mongrel with his tail between his legs. Amelia's statement that was heard by virtually everyone in the courtroom meant the Prophet would undoubtedly be carrying the story adding to his humiliation. He was correct in that assumption but that didn't mean he wasn't upset about it.

When he returned to his office he was beyond livid. Only years of practice controlling his emotions kept him from erupting in a fit of rage that probably would have resulted in a lot of destruction in his office. It took some time but eventually he cooled down and began to figure out what, if anything, he could do to salvage the situation. The future of the wizarding world was at stake. Why couldn't everyone realize that the only hope they all had was by doing things his way? He'd spent his entire adult life serving the greater good. Yes he'd had to make some unpleasant choices and yes some had suffered greatly because of it but there had been no other option at the time. The only way Harry Potter stood a chance in ridding the world of Voldemort once and for all was with the proper guidance; guidance that only Albus Dumbledore could provide.

He'd sat there for quite a while mentally raging at the shortsightedness of Amelia Bones and others while glancing through some of the paperwork that littered his desk when something caught his eye that quickly brought his mental rage to a halt. He picked the document up and examined it more closely as the first whisper of an idea began to form in his mind. Soon he was smiling as his plan became fully formed as he thought he had found what he needed to turn the situation back to his advantage.

The document contained the list of magical guardians for that year's new students. It mainly held the names of all the first years but did include a few students that had transferred in from other schools as well. For most of the students, their magical guardians were their parents but he noticed that he was listed as the guardian for several students. A quick look through his private files revealed those students to be muggleborn. He immediately returned to the list focusing on the 'G's until he found the name he was looking for. He did a happy dance in his head upon finding himself listed as Hermione Granger's magical guardian.

His original intent had been to remove her from the boy's life but now she was is only way back in. He recalled how cold the boy had become during their meeting the previous day when told he would have to stop being friends with the girl. His statement that he would never give her up and the way in which he said it still gave the headmaster chills but also told him his new plan would work. The boy would be so desperate to help her he would likely agree to anything Albus asked of him to keep her safe.

Sirius Black, Minerva and even Amelia bones would eventually capitulate to his demands once the girl was under his control. They were too soft hearted to take a stand and risk her safety. His plan was to head to the ministry immediately after breakfast and file the necessary paperwork to make her his full ward. She wouldn't even be able to see her parents unless he allowed it. Then he would hold all the proverbial cards as the muggle saying went.

He had the house elves bring him his dinner in his office as he continued to plan. He could sequester the girl at a location only he knew about holding her hostage as it were if the boy ever resisted. He could also threaten to make a betrothal agreement for Miss Granger with Mr. Weasely if he didn't cooperate. He may do that anyway. He would have to do something with the girl when the time came and there was no way he would ever allow her and the boy to ever be anything more than friends. The boy would need a pureblood wife. Nothing less would be acceptable. Secure in the knowledge that he couldn't lose this time, it was a much happier headmaster that headed to bed that night.

He was still happy as he entered the great hall for breakfast the next morning. He sat in his usual seat and filled his plate with tasty morsels and had just started to eat when Minerva arrived and placed a stack of documents in front of him. She threw him a glare then took her own seat. She had stopped sitting next to him like she had for the last thirty years but instead now sat as far away from him as she could and still be at the head table. If he didn't already have two positions to fill he would fire her at the end of the year. He could only hope the next defense professor lasted beyond the next year. If so, the next school year would be her last.

He looked through the documents and, at first, wasn't surprised. He expected both Sirius and the Longbottoms would do whatever they could to protect their children from him. That didn't mean it didn't bother him that he could no longer have any contact with either boy without them being present. It did but, like he always dealt with obstacles in the past, he would have to find a way to work around them. The third one wasn't so much surprising as it was unnecessary. Susan Bones had never figured into his plans nor, did he expect she ever would so Amelia filing this form along with the others was the very definition of redundant.

The fourth document gave him the identity of the other family at the hearing; the Lovegoods. He knew of them of course but didn't know them personally. Their daughter Luna wouldn't be a student until next year so this one didn't apply yet but did preemptively block him from using her to influence the boy. A sudden feeling of dread came over him upon seeing that there were two more documents in the stack. A quick glance confirmed his fears. His meticulously laid out plan had gone up in smoke before he had even had a chance to put it in motion. Miss Granger's parents had appointed a magical guardian for her leaving him without a way back in. Their choice of guardian offered him no hope either; Sirius Black. Like the others, he was barred from any contact with Miss Granger without her guardian being present.

That was when he lost his appetite. The new edition of the Daily Prophet was just piling on. He would have to go back to the drawing board as it were and come up with a new plan. Getting guardianship of the boy was now merely a pipe dream. Even with Black and the Longbottoms out of the picture, he would never get a hearing much less be allowed anywhere near the boy so trying to remove them as his guardians was a waste of time. In fact, the recent turn of events had made it nearly impossible for him to have any influence on the boy at all. Why couldn't they see that they were putting all they held dear in jeopardy by their actions?! If this continued they would force him into taking drastic action for the sake of the wizarding world.

At first, his thoughts were on taking the boy by force and holding him for as long as it took to properly prepare him for his destiny. He soon discarded that plan as he realized that Harry would be far too protected for a kidnapping to be feasible. He had no doubts that Sirius would have the strongest possible wards placed wherever they lived, up to and including the fidelus charm. He made similar assessments about his friends until his thoughts returned to Miss Granger. She was a muggleborn. Her home would not be strongly warded making it a veritable cakewalk to take her. Once he had her he could put the plan he'd come up with the night before into action. The circumstances might be different but the results should be the same; control of the boy.

He would do it if his hand was forced but only as a last resort. For now, he could afford to be patient and wait to see if another option presented itself. He doubted Voldemort would be in any position to return for a few more years yet so there was really no rush. He took the napkin from his lap and dropped it on table, grabbed the documents and, after throwing a glare at his assistant headmistress, left the great hall and returned to his office to continue his planning.

* * *

The next two months passed without incident. The Gryffindor trio spent their days like their fellow students; studying, doing homework, going to class, enjoying their free time and of course corresponding with their families. Harry and Hermione loved seeing the joy in Neville's eyes when he received letters from his parents. They were happy for their friend. They knew how much he'd suffered the first time around. It had been pure torture to see them in St Mungos year after year but it was also painful to watch his classmates get letters from their parents knowing he never would. Harry, especially, could identify with that feeling but didn't have to see his parents the way Neville had; alive but not really there.

They now knew Neville's suffering had been unnecessary but forced on him to serve someone else's idea of the greater good. It made them angry seeing Dumbledore everyday knowing what he did but they had hope that he would soon pay for his crimes so they were able to tolerate his presence for now. The headmaster hadn't so much as looked their way since the hearing and that suited them just fine. They knew it wouldn't last and that sooner or later he would stick his nose in their business again or would at least try. It was the last week of school when he proved them right.

They were eating lunch after a morning filled with end of year exams when professor McGonagall approached Harry and told him the headmaster wanted to see him.

"Has Sirius been contacted?" he asked his head of house.

"I'm on my way to call him now," she answered him. "Finish your lunch then come to my office. Once Sirius gets here, we'll all go see the Headmaster together."

They nodded then watched her leave before returning to their lunches. Once they were finished, Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Neville then headed up to Professor McGonagall's office. Sirius was already there when they arrived. They both hugged him then, as a group, headed up to the headmaster's office.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office waiting for his guests to arrive. He'd spent the last few months licking his wounds and trying to come up with a way to fix things. Sadly, he had found no easy answers to his dilemma. He decided that, rather than taking drastic action like his thoughts had turned to recently, he would be patient and work to earn the boy's trust back however long that might take. Today's meeting was the first step in that process. He wasn't expecting much success on his first attempt. In fact, it was possible that it would make things even worse but it would still plant the idea in Harry and his companion's heads that he was making an effort. It would be a start and that was all he could really hope for at this point.

His door chimed announcing that his guests had arrived. He called out 'open' and heard the telltale click indicating the unlocking of the door. Minerva walked in first followed by Sirius then Harry. He was annoyed but not surprised to see Hermione Granger bringing up the rear. Minerva had reinstated the detention immediately after the hearing and, given his current restrictions regarding contact with either of them, he was essentially powerless to do anything about it.

There were only two chairs in front of his desk. He pulled his wand out to conjure more chairs only to be stopped by a stern look from Sirius. He pulled his own wand out and first moved the existing chairs farther apart then conjured two more chairs identical to the originals but they were place a few feet farther way from the desk. The two children took those seats while Sirius and Minerva sat in the chairs closer to the desk. Albus quickly realized the formation was defensive in nature. It suddenly dawned on him how little he was trusted. Sirius and Minerva had positioned themselves so that they were between him and the children without blocking them from his view. Indeed if his intentions were to do the children harm, he would have to go through them to do so. How could they think he meant the children harm? Everything he had done up to this point was for the boy's benefit.

Once again he felt desperation fill him along with thoughts of those drastic actions he was resisting taking returning to the forefront of his mind. He viciously pushed those thoughts back down as he firmly believed such actions were beneath him and, at the moment at least, unnecessary. He hadn't fully realized just how bad things were but knew they couldn't be allowed to continue this way. From now on he would work tirelessly to rebuild the bridges he had apparently completely burned. He was brought out of his thoughts by a cleared throat. He then focused his attention on his guests.

"Thank you for coming," he started his tone as unthreatening as he could manage.

"What do you want Albus?" Sirius asked sounding irritated.

"I want to apologize Sirius," he answered adopting a solemn tone making eye contact with all of them. "To all of you. I have been doing a lot of reflecting over the last few months about all that has gone on this year and have come to realize that I have made several errors in judgment that I would like an opportunity to rectify. Harry, we got off on the wrong foot at the beginning of the year and were never able to get off of it as it were." He turned his twinkle on full force hoping to at least get a smile but was disappointed to get no reaction whatsoever. "I would like a chance to put things right between us, and that goes for the rest of you as well, in the hopes that you might find it in your hearts to forgive an old man his mistakes."

"What about Neville and his parents headmaster?!" Hermione spoke up defiantly. "Do you really think a simple apology can make up for what they have been through because of you?!"

Despite the anger he was feeling at being talked to that way by a first year, Albus nevertheless schooled his features into a grandfatherly smile once again putting his twinkle in overdrive as he began his reply.

"It does my heart good to see how you stand up for your friends Miss Granger," he responded not really answering her question. "It tells me there is hope for this world yet."

He paused momentarily hoping the compliment might throw off her anger and open her up to what he was going to say next.

"No one is more appalled at what Benedict Mctavish did to the Longbottoms and Sirius here than I Am." he indicated the marauder as he spoke with a wave of his hand his expression turning somber. The truth was he was more appalled that the plan had failed and almost took him down with it but he certainly wasn't going to tell them that. "You have no idea how hurtful it is that there are those, including yourselves, which think me capable of being a party to such a heinous act. I know my relationship with all of you has been strained to say the least and that, to a large extent, it is my fault that it has become so but I implore you try to find it in your heart to believe me when I say that I'm innocent. If not, I will simply point to McTavish's own testimony given under veritaserum that he acted alone."

Again there wasn't much response beyond a few cursory nods but he took those nods as indications his attempt to sow doubts about his guilt may have succeeded in planting a few small seeds in their minds. It wasn't much but he would take anything he could get at this point. He had already conceded that getting back into a position of trust with the boy and those around him would be a marathon rather than a sprint so was content to be patient for now. His hope was further bolstered when Sirius spoke again but this time without sounding irritated.

"Was that all you wanted to see us about Albus?" he asked his tone not particularly friendly but an improvement nonetheless. "If so, I think you should have included the Longbottoms as well."

"That wasn't what I wanted to see you about at all Sirius," he answered the smile returning to his face this tinged with gentle condescension. "I was just taking advantage of an opportunity. The real reason I wanted to see you was to discuss Harry's summer arrangements."

"Where Harry goes for the summer is none of your business Headmaster!" Sirius responded angrily.

The others were visibly angry too so Albus raised his hands defensively. He had expected this response and had his reply ready.

"My apologies Sirius," he replied quickly schooling his features to show regret. "I assure you I wasn't trying to stick my nose in where it didn't belong. As I said earlier, I wanted to make things right between us. To that end, I was merely wanting to offer my assistance should you need it. You have only been a free man for a few months-"

"Thanks to you," muttered Harry under his breath but Albus still heard it.

"You're quite right Mr. Potter," he responded and was rewarded with getting to see the boy flinch noticeably upon realizing he'd been heard. "My concern for your godfather helped to put him in McTavishes clutches as it were. That is yet another thing I hope to be able to atone for"

His plan was to continually point the finger of blame at the healer every time it came up hoping they would eventually believe it allowing him to regain their trust.

"You have barely had enough time to put your affairs in order much less find a place for you and Harry to live," Albus continued returning his attention to Sirius. "To that end, I wanted to offer a suggestion; Harry could return to his relatives for the summer giving you more time to set up a home for the both of you. He would be safe there Sirius just like he has been the last ten years."

In truth, Dumbledore had no real desire to send the boy there other than for his own convenience. If Harry didn't return there, the blood wards would fall and then he would have to honor a promise and find another way to insure the Dursley's safety.

"Safe!" Harry spoke up again but this time he wasn't bothering with doing it under his breath. In fact he was practically yelling. "You call being beaten, starved and having a cupboard under the stairs as a bedroom that I was locked into, sometimes for days, safe?!"

The temperature in the room seem to drop several degrees as his words sunk in to his other three visitors and Dumbledore knew he would have to add the Dursley's to his list of things to do that summer. He was now receiving what could only be described as death glares from them as they tried to comfort Harry. After a few moments, Sirius stood up and, for a moment Albus thought he might attack him.

"Harry is not going anywhere near those people Albus!" he said his tone like steel. "I'll say this for the last time; stay away from my godson Headmaster! He is no longer your concern!"

"Before the hearing, you said they weren't fit guardians for me and now you think I should go back there?!" Harry spoke up again. "What kind of game are you playing at sir?!"

His words once again earned Dumbledore glares from Miss Granger, who was now sitting on the arm of Harry's chair comforting her friend, Minerva and of course Sirius. That was no surprise as they had been at that meeting except for Sirius of course but it was obvious from his reaction he had been told about it. Things were going bad quickly but luckily he had anticipated this turn of events and had prepared for it.

Albus Dumbledore learned long ago that, to be successful at manipulating people, one needed to be a good actor. He also came to realize that the best way to convince someone of your sincerity is by shedding a few tears. To that end, he worked on it and practiced until he was able to cry on demand regardless of what he might really be feeling inside. He schooled his feature into an expression of sadness mixed with guilt then, a few moments later allowed some tears to escape his eyes for good measure. He waited to speak for a few moments to make it look like he was having a hard time figuring out what to say. He finished the effect off by looking down at his desk and avoiding eye contact in order to make them think he couldn't look them in the eye at that moment. When he thought enough time had passed, he spoke in a shaky voice while continuing to stare at his desk to maintain the ruse.

"I was concerned about your behavior Harry," he started trying to sound as remorseful as he could. "I thought that perhaps they had been too lenient toward you and therefore not proper guardians for you."

Then why would you want to send him back there now?" Sirius asked

"Now that I know what his life was like with them I don't," Albus responded firmly allowing more tears to escape for appearance sake. He, of course knew all about the boy's treatment with his relatives. It was part of his plan all along but the end result hadn't been what he had expected. "However, to answer your question, because of Lily's sacrifice I was able to erect blood wards there because Harry had a blood relative that lived there. In this case his Aunt. The wards keep him safe from anyone wishing to do him harm or at least I thought they did. I hadn't counted on his relatives being among them."

He paused for a moment pretending to gather his courage then finally looked Harry in the eye as he continued.

"It is my fault that you were ever there Harry," he said to the boy directly trying to sound apologetic. "That is yet another mistake I need to atone for. I can only hope you will give me that chance. That goes for the rest of you as well."

At that point he glanced around the room making eye contact with all of them maintaining his repentant expression. No one was quick to respond. Minerva seemed to look away in silent contemplation. Sirius focused on the boy who was still being comforted by Hermione. Neither kid seemed to be paying him any attention at the moment. Sirius got their attention as he leaned in close and whispered something to them that Albus couldn't hear. Harry seemed to respond with a shrug then Sirius turned back to face him.

"You've got a lot to make up for Albus," he responded his tone non committal. "I wouldn't blame Harry if he never spoke to you again. You need to back off and give Harry time to come to terms with what has happened and maybe he might be willing to give you another chance but it will be up to him. Are we clear?"

Albus just nodded his head allowing a little hope to show in his expression.

"Is there anything else?" Sirius asked after a few moments.

Albus just shook his head and then silently watched them leave. To an outsider, the meeting would look like a disaster but he knew he had made some headway with them. It was not very much that was for certain but it was a start and that was enough for now.

* * *

The four visitors had suspected that Albus had called the meeting to try to manipulate them. They decided they would play it hard to get but in the end throw him a bone in the hopes that it would keep him out of their hair for a while. They didn't believe a word he said. They went their separate ways after the meeting feeling confident that Dumbledore had been dealt with for the time being.

A week later they climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express as their second first year finally came to a close. They enjoyed the train ride as; once again, neither Ron nor Draco bothered them. They reached King's Cross without incident. Harry and Hermione shared a goodbye kiss before helping her with her trunk as they got off the Express. They then had a joyful reunion with their families before saying friendly goodbye to each other.

They had decided to spend the first two weeks of the summer with their families before starting on their summer plans. It would be the first time Harry and Hermione would be apart since they came back in time. Harry said goodbye to his friends and watched them leave with their parents and couldn't help feeling a little jealous at not having his own parents there.

He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head as he followed Sirius out of the train station and began thinking about their summer plans. There were horcruxes to find and destroy and hopefully a dark lord to dispatch among other things. But that would come later, for now he would enjoy spending time with Sirius and try not to miss Hermione too much.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy watched as Arthur Weasley and his inspection team left his house once again disappointed. There had been many such raids over the last several months but in every case they had come up empty. It wasn't because there was nothing to find but simply that Lucious Malfoy was smarter than that bloodtraitor Weasley. His questionable items were well hidded in places that simpleton had no hope of finding.

That didn't mean he wasn't angry about the constant intrusion. In fact, he was bloody furious. This latest attempt had kept him from being able to meet his son at the train. Instead he had to send Narcissa on ahead without him and wouldn't get to see Draco until they got home. Lucious Malfoy had had enough! Weasley would pay dearly for this harassment. With any luck he would take Dumbledore down as well. That would be an unexpected but welcome bonus. They would soon learn, much like whoever it was that had killed his fellow death eaters had obviously realized since they hadn't even tried to come after him, that it was foolish to mess with a Malfoy.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. **


End file.
